Surrender
by partofforever
Summary: Harry Potter pisze list do Czarnego Pana. Ten jest nim zaintrygowany.
1. List do Czarnego Pana

**Tytuł: „Surrender"** .net/s/7241394/1/

**Autor: **Paimpont

**Tłumaczenie: **zimerman1407

**AN: **Ta historia nie przyniosła autorowi i tłumaczowi nic oprócz osobistej satysfakcji. Wszystkie miejsca i postaci należą do J. K. R.

**Od tłumacza: **Postanowiłem zachować oryginalny tytuł – „Poddanie się" brzmiałoby raczej głupio.

**Ostrzeżenie: **To jest historia o Harrym i Voldemorcie, może zawierać slash w późniejszych rozdziałach. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność.

**Rozdział I**

**List do Czarnego Pana**

Deszcz uderzał cicho o szybę. Małe srebrne krople spadały na szkło i zmieniały się w półprzezroczyste strużki wody. Harry wyciągnął rękę i śledził płynący po szybie deszcz. Jego palce zostawiły na szybie smugi, zacierając obraz świata na zewnątrz.

Harry westchnął i oderwał spojrzenie od deszczu. Czytał ponownie list; ostatni, jaki napisał:

_Do Czarnego Pana_

_Jestem zmęczony walką z Tobą. Nie mogę tak dłużej żyć. Piszę, by poinformować Cię o mojej bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. Znajdziesz mnie idącego w dół Wisteria Lane w Little Whinging jutro w południe, z dala od zaklęć ochronnych otaczających dom mojego wuja i ciotki. Przybędę sam i bez broni. Proszę, zabij mnie i szybko i miłosiernie. _

_Z poważaniem,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry odetchnął ciężko. Potem spojrzał na śnieżnobiałą sowę, siedzącą na parapecie. Pogładził miękkie białe pióra, a następnie zwinął list i przywiązał do nogi ptaka niepewną ręką. "Proszę ... proszę zanieś list do Lorda Voldemorta, Hedwigo."

Sowa odwróciła się niechętnie. Pchnęła delikatnie skroń Harry'ego, a jej dziób stał się czerwony.

Harry rękawem otarł zeskorupiałą krew z dziobu ptaka. „Och, przepraszam za to. Wuj Vernon był ostatnio gorszy niż zwykle... Proszę, Hedwigo." Harry ponownie pogłaskał jej pióra. „Idź teraz. To będzie ostatnia rzecz, o jaką cię poproszę. Ja... Nie mogę dłużej tego znieść. Nie po tym, co spotkało Syriusza."

Otworzył okno i mocno pchnął niechętnego ptaka w deszcz. Przez chwilę stał w milczeniu, patrząc, jak Hedwiga znika w mglistej dali. Potem usiadł na łóżku i czekał.

Wisteria Lane była cicha. Deszcz zmienił się w niewielkie zachmurzenie, a rzędy czystych domów były uwieńczone delikatną mgiełką, która użyczyła nieziemskiego charakteru tej zwykłej podmiejskiej ulicy. Słodki zapach lawendy i malwy mieszał się z zapachem ziemi i deszczu. W głębokiej ciszy opustoszałej ulicy bladofioletowe kaskady glicynii opadające ponad murami ogrodów i zawirowania mgły i babiego lata nadały znajomemu przecież widokowi prawie magiczny urok. Do południa zostało pięć minut, ale Czarnego Pana nigdzie nie było widać. Harry spojrzał w górę i w dół ulicy. Jakiś mugol siedział na ławce, czytając gazetę, a szaro – biały kot spacerował beztrosko chodnikiem, lecz poza nimi nie było tu nikogo.

Harry czekał. Sekundy wlokły się bez końca.

Nic.

Pięć minut po południu. Dlaczego Voldemort nie nachodzi?

Harry zamrugał niepewnie do człowieka na ławce. Był to zupełnie zwyczajny mężczyzna w szarym garniturze. Jego włosy były ciemne; miał przyjemną, raczej nijaka twarz. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę znad gazety i nieznacznie uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

Harry podszedł powoli do ławki i usiadł obok nieznajomego. Siedzieli w milczeniu przez kilka minut. Harry zauważył, że gazeta nie jest nawet lekko wilgotna, pomimo faktu, że mężczyzna siedział na ławce w deszczu.

Spojrzał na nieznajomego i szepnął: "To ty, prawda?"

Mężczyzna złożył ostrożnie gazetę i położył ją na ławce. Potem powiedział cicho: "Tak, Harry. To ja."

Harry skinął głową. Jego serce było dziwnie lekkie. "Jestem gotowy".

"Gotowy na co?" Jego głos był przyjemny, i choć Harry bardzo się starał, nie mógł usłyszeć w nim śladu Voldemorta.

Harry przełknął ślinę. "Jestem gotowy na śmierć".

"Rozumiem". Nieznajomy przyglądał mu się uważnie przez chwilę. Harry czekał aż Voldemort wyciągnie różdżkę, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. "Czy mogę zapytać dlaczego?"

Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. "Dlaczego co?"

"Dlaczego chcesz umrzeć. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się takiego listu, jaki mi przysłałeś. Jestem ciekaw, co zadecydowało o tak nagłej przemianie serca."

Harry opuścił wzrok. "Jestem po prostu ... zmęczony, dobrze? Naprawdę zmęczony. Zmęczony wszystkim."

"Widzę. Co się stało z twoja głową?"Obcy głos był miękki. "To raczej poważne cięcie".

"Mój wujek". Harry otarł czoło rękawem. Nadal krwawiło. Skrzywił się. "Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale czy mogłabyś już z tym skończyć?"

Obce brązowe oczy zatrzymały się na chwilę na jego twarzy. "Twój wujek to zrobił?" Włożył rękę pod brodę Harry'ego i odwrócił twarz chłopca.. "Masz też inne siniaki, starsze. Dlaczego nie powiesz o tym Dumbledore'owi?"

Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie. Dlaczego Voldemort tak to przeciągał? Wzruszył ramionami. "Napisałem do Dumbledore'a rok temu. Nigdy nie odpowiedział."

"Nie odpowiedział?" Nieznajomy siedział w milczeniu przez kilka chwil, wpatrując się w mgłę. Potem szepnął, tak cicho, że Harry prawie nie mógł go usłyszeć: "Nie, oczywiście że nie, Dumbledore nigdy nie reaguje na takie listy...".

"Czy... masz zamiar mnie zabić teraz?" To było strasznie dziwne, zadać pytanie takie jak to, obcemu mężczyźnie o tak przyjemnym wyglądzie.

Nieznajomy położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. "Zabić? Wszystko we właściwym czasie, Harry. Wszystko we właściwym czasie."

W następnej chwili wszystko pociemniało, a Harry poczuł jak powietrze opuszcza jego płuca. Zacisnął powieki i złapał oddech, gdy poczuł, że świat na niego napiera. Deportujemy się. Deportujemy się gdzieś.

Gdy otworzył oczy, Harry stał w ogromnym ponurym pokoju obok mężczyzny w szarym garniturze. W pokoju wciąż było widać ślady dawnej świetności, świece migotały w nadszarpniętych zębem czasu srebrnych świecznikac, marmurowe anioły otaczały zimne palenisko; meble były stare i poszarpane, ale nie bez pewnej posępnej elegancji. Harry rozpoznał pokoju ze swoich snów: to był salon domu Riddle'ów, rodzinnego domu Voldemorta. To tu został zamordowany stary dozorca.

Oczywiście - śmierć nie przyjdzie tak szybko i bezboleśnie, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Nie, będzie prawdopodobnie torturowany. Zerknął niepewnie na obcą figurę Czarnego Pana.

"Siadaj, Harry." Nieznajomy wskazał pokryte kurzem krzesła obite wyblakłym jedwabiem.

Harry usiadł posłusznie i czekał. Wtedy nieznajomy zaczął się zmieniać, łagodna twarz powoli przekształca się w bladą, znane mu twarz Czarnego Pana. Mugolski garnitur zmienił się w płaszcz. Szkarłatne oczy studiowały uważnie twarz Harry'ego.

"Dumbledore nie wie o liście, prawda?" Głos Voldemorta był nadal tak delikatny jak człowieka na ławce.

Harry potrząsnął głową. "Nikt nie wie. Możesz mnie zabić."

"Tak chętny, by umrzeć... Jakie to ciekawe." Voldemort nie ruszał się, po prostu obserwował Harry'ego swoimi szkarłatnymi oczyma. To było raczej niepokojące.

Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem i mała pulchna osoba weszła do pokoju. "Jesteś z powrotem, mój Panie. Czy czegoś potrzebujesz? Och..." Peter Pettigrew dostrzegł Harry'ego. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. "Och. Złapałeś Harry'ego Pottera, mój Panie."

"Tak", powiedział Lord Voldemort cicho. "Na to wygląda, Glizdogonie. I to z mniejszym wysiłkiem niż sobie wyobrażałem."

Coś innego przemieściło się przez drzwi. Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył ciemnozielony kształtu w cieniu. Nagini.

Zadrżał. Być może to było naiwne założenie, że Czarny Pan wykończy go za pomocą prostego bezbolesnego przekleństwa. Czymkolwiek. Byleby szybko.

Wąż przysunął się do Harry'ego, sycząc cicho: _* Skąd przychodzisz, zielonookie dziecko? Jest piękny, panie. Jego oczy są urocze. Pozwolisz mi go mieć, mistrzu? *_

Harry napotkał żółty wzrok węża. Westchnął: _* Nie jestem dzieckiem. I nie należę do ciebie.*_

Wąż zamarł. Jego żółte oczy były utkwione w twarzy Harry'ego.

"Co ... Co powiedziałeś, Harry?" Voldemorta mówił teraz szeptem.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

_* Zostaw go, Nagini.*_ Na rozkaz Voldemorta wąż prześlizgnął się niechętnie do hallu. Harry poczuł na sobie wzrok Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort przemówił znowu ostro: "Zostawcie nas w spokoju, Glizdogonie. Zamknij drzwi.".

Kiedy tylko Glizdogon i wąż ich opuścili, Mroczny Lord ukląkł przez krzesłem Harry'ego.

_* Powiedz coś jeszcze, Harry .*_

Harry zamrugał, oszołomiony. Wszystko trwało dłużej niż się spodziewał. Dlaczego Czarny Pan nie może go po prostu zabić?

_* Chcesz, żebym mówił w języku węży? *_ Wyszeptał.

Szkarłatne oczy rozszerzyły się. Potem Czarny Pan skinął głową. _* Tak, Harry. Tak, chcę rozmawiać w języku węży. Powiedz mi... Powiedz mi, dziecko, dlaczego możesz używać tego języka? Myślałem, że to niemożliwe. Kiedy się tego nauczyłeś? *_

Harry myślał przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową. _* Nie wiem. Zawsze byłem w stanie rozmawiać z wężami. Czy możesz mnie teraz zabić? *_

"Zabić cię?" Voldemort powiedział cicho. "Nie, nie mogę, dopóki tego nie zrozumiem, Harry. Ty, Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, jesteś wężousty. Jak to możliwe? Musisz być potomkiem Slytherina. Myślałem, że tylko ja jestem. Jakie to dziwne, bardzo dziwne ... "

Harry zaczyna czuć się zmęczony. "Nie, ja nie jestem potomkiem Slytherina. Dumbledore powiedział ... Powiedział, że przejąłem zdolność rozmawiania z wężami od ciebie. Nie wiem jak to dokładnie działa, ale Dumbledore uważa, że przypadkowo przeniosłeś niektóre ze swoich zdolności na mnie, gdy nie udało ci się mnie zabić, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Powiedział, że dlatego mam to ". Dotknął blizny.

"Co powiedział?" Voldemort ściszył głos do szeptu. "Ale to absurd! Przeniosłem niektóre z moich zdolności, kiedy dałem ci bliznę? To nonsens - Magia jest nieprzenoszalna! Nawet dziecko to wie."

Długa, blada dłoń musnęła lekko bliznę Harry'ego. Ręka Voldemorta była dziwnie zimna w dotyku. Harry wyczuwał teraz zmieszanie Czarnego Pana. Podstęp. On myśli, że to wszystko jest podstęp wymyślony przez Dumbledore'a, część jakiegoś wielkiego planu.

Harry westchnął. "Nie, to nie jest sztuczka. A jeśli Dumbledore'a ma plan, to i tak nie wiem, jaki."

"Jak ... Skąd wiesz, co myślę?" Głos Voldemorta był ledwo słyszalny. "Też jesteś legilimentą? Jeśli tak, to musisz być niezwykle potężny? Jestem oklumentą o znacznych umiejętności Jak takie dziecko jak ty może znać moje myśli?"

"Nie jestem dzieckiem." Harry zaczynał się niecierpliwić. "To nie jest ważne, zawsze byłem w stanie wyczuć twoje myśli i emocje; to ma coś wspólnego z moją blizną. Twoje zaklęcie się odbiło tej nocy, kiedy zabiłeś moich rodziców. Przez ciebie jestem wężousty przypadkowo wytworzyła się między nami ta… więź."

"To wszystko?" Voldemort opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko Harry'ego, patrząc na niego. "Nie rozumiesz, dziecko. Magia nie działa w taki sposób! Jeśli magia mogłaby być przenoszona z jednej osoby na drugą, wtedy każdy Jugol mógłby być czarodziejem. Co za absurdalna myśl! Niemożliwe jest przeniesienie magiczne zdolności między ludźmi"

"Więc w jaki sposób zdobyłem zdolność rozmawiania z wężami tej nocy, kiedy próbowałeś mnie zabić?" Harry poczuł się zmieszany. "Dlaczego jestem w stanie czytać w twoich myślach? Musiałeś przekazać mi coś z siebie."

"Coś ze mnie?" Blady twarz Voldemorta była teraz bielsza niż śmierć. "Przeniosłem coś z siebie…" Siedział nieruchomo, wpatrując się w Harry'ego. "Ale... Czy to możliwe? Na Merlina, nie można... Ale to jest jedyne wyjaśnienie. Jedyna możliwość. Jesteś... Musisz być..."

Harry odchrząknął. "Przykro mi, ale.. Zabijesz mnie w końcu? To oczekiwanie jest raczej denerwujące."

"Zabić ciebie?" Głos Czarnego Pana był dziwnie zachrypnięty. "Zabić? Nie, nie, Harry. Nigdy cię nie zabiję. Muszę cię chronić od złego, zawsze."

Harry zamrugał. "Co?"

Zimna dłoń ponownie delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy. "To musi być dla Ciebie trudne do zrozumienia, Harry. Ale wreszcie to widzę. Tak, to wszystko ma sens. Jesteś moim horkruksem, moje drogie dziecko."

"Horkruksem?" Harry potarł czoło ze znużeniem. O czym on mówił?

Voldemort pochylił się do przodu. "Jesteś moją duszą, Harry", odetchnął. "Moim horkruksem. Kiedy popełniasz morderstwo, dusza się rozpada. Możliwe jest uchwycenie tego kawałka duszy po morderstwie i umieszczenie go w jakimś przedmiocie. W ten sposób morderca, dzięki aktom przemocy, może stać się nieśmiertelny. Użyłem tej magii kilkakrotnie, aby zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność. Ukryłem kawałki mojej duszy w przedmiotach, które są dla mnie cenne."

Harry spojrzał na niego. "Jak... Jak twój dziennik?"

Voldemort skrzywił się nieznacznie. "Wiesz o moim dzienniku?"

Harry skinął głową. "Zniszczyłem go, kiedy byłam na drugim roku."

"Zniszczyłeś horkruksa?" Voldemort wyglądał na zaskoczonego "To niemożliwe, Harry. Jak zwykłe dziecko może zniszczyć horkruksa? One są prawie niezniszczalne."

"Przebiłem go kłem bazyliszka. W Komnacie Tajemnic, po tym jak zabiłem potwora. Er… Przepraszam za to."

Harry wstrzymał oddech, czekając na śmiertelną furię Czarnego Pana. Zamiast tego zobaczył lekki śmiech.

"Zabiłeś starożytnego bazyliszka i zniszczył horkruksa. Cóż za niezwykłe dziecko z ciebie, Harry. Ale oczywiście, jak mogę uważać cię za zwyczajnego, wiedząc, kim jesteś?" Ręka musnęła go lekko po głowie. Szkarłatne oczy rozbłysły. "Kto dba o dziennik, nudne wywody ucznia nasycone ciemnością? Ten horkruksa jest nieskończenie bardziej cudowny... Żywy horkruks! A ja prawie cię zabiłem, Harry!" Biała dłoń drżała. "Mojego horkruksa…"

Harry poczuł zawroty głowy. "Zrobiłeś ze mnie horkruksa? Mam w sobie kawałek twojej duszy?"

Voldemort skinął głową. "Na to wygląda, Harry. To był wypadek - nie miałam pojęcia ...Ale wszystko nabiera teraz sensu... Och, nie rób takiej zmartwionej miny, dziecko, nie musisz się mnie już bać. Będę cię chronił i zapewnię bezpieczeństwo na wieki. Nic złego nigdy ci się nie przydarzy."

Harry spojrzał na białą twarz Czarnego Pana. "Nie zabijesz mnie?"

"Oczywiście, że nie." Głos Voldemorta był miękki. "Ten drań Dumbledore prawdopodobnie zaplanował, że w końcu się zabijemy... Och, nie bądź taki zszokowany, Harry; znam go dłużej niż ty i wiem, że właśnie tak by postąpił, "dla większego dobra". Ale nie musisz się nim dłużej martwić. Już zawsze będę nad tobą czuwał, moje drogie dziecko. "

"Nie jestem... dzieckiem."

Voldemort patrzył na niego nieco zaskoczony. "To prawda. Oczywiście nie. Ile masz lat? Czternaście?"

"Prawie szesnaście."

Czarny Pan zmarszczył brwi. "Naprawdę wyglądasz młodziej. To przez te ubrania; są na ciebie stanowczo za duże."

Harry spojrzał na zużyte luźne ubrania. "To mojego kuzyna."

„Mugole, u których mieszkasz, są ubodzy?"

Harry uśmiechnął się. "Nie, radzą sobie całkiem dobrze. Po prostu niezbyt mnie lubią. Uważają, że nawet te używane ciuchy są dla mnie zbyt dobre."

"Naprawdę?" Voldemort uważnie studiował twarz Harry'ego. "Zaraz poślę kogoś po nowe ubrania dla ciebie. Chcesz czegoś jeszcze?"

"Czy czegoś chcę?" Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta zdziwiony. Czy to był sen? Czy Czarny Pan właśnie zaoferował, że kupi mu nowe ubranie?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko. "To było dawno, kiedy ja sam miałem szesnaście lat, mój drogi, musisz mi przypomnieć, jakich rzeczy może pragnąć szesnastoletni chłopiec: rzadkich książek o magii, cennych przedmiotów, klejnotów, muzyków, dziewcząt?"

"Dziewcząt?" Harry'emu zajęło chwilę zanim zrozumiał, ale gdy to zrobił, zarumienił się. "Hmm ... Nie, dziękuję. Nie potrzebuję niczego."

Voldemort wyglądał na lekko rozczarowanego. "Nic nie chcesz? Ale przecież musi być, co chcesz? Po prostu ich powiedz, Harry! Magiczne artefakty? Latający dywan? Słudzy? Broń goblinów? Wino skrzatów?"

"Hmm..." Harry potrząsnął głową. Jedyne, czego chciał, to zobaczyć Syriusza pośród żywych, ale nawet nie myślał, by powiedzieć to Voldemortowi. "Być może… trochę jedzenia?"

"Jedzenie! Tak, oczywiście!" Voldemort spojrzał na niego zachwycony. "Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem? Musisz być głodny. Zaraz skrzat coś ci przyniesie. Co chciałbyś zjeść?"

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę. "Ja… nie mam pojęcia. U Dursleyów byłem głodzony, więc jadłem wszystko, co wpadło mi w ręce. A w Hogwarcie zawsze było dużo jedzenia i jadłam wszystko. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, co lubię. "

"Hmm". Voldemort spojrzał na niego z namysłem. "Cóż, po prostu skrzat przyniesie Ci wszystkiego po trochu, aż w końcu dowiemy się, co preferujesz." Rozejrzał się po zniszczonym salon z dezaprobatą. "I naprawdę muszę powiedzieć skrzatu, żeby zrobił coś z tym domem; to miejsce wygląda haniebnie."

Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego dnia, Dom Riddle'ów przeszedł cudowną transformację - marmurowe podłogi były lśniące, meble zostały odkurzone i naprawione, a stół zastawiono delikatną porcelaną, kryształowymi pucharami i błyszczącymi srebrami. Peter Pettigrew został szybko oddalony, gdy Voldemort zauważył, że Harry skrzywił się na jego widok, a pięć nowych skrzatów domowych pojawiło się znikąd.

Harry, wciąż przekonany, że to wszystko było tylko strasznie dziwnym snem, raczej cieszył się kilkutygodniowym pobytem w Domu Riddle'ów. Dostał miękkie łóżko i dużo jedzenia, a Czarny Pan wydawał się opanowany dziwną nową obsesją, której celem było uczynienie Harry'ego szczęśliwym.

Widząc, że Harry wciąż był dość zdumiony jego potwornym wyglądem, Voldemort zaproponował przyjąć ponownie formę eleganckiego Mugola, ale ten pomysł wydał się Harry'emu zbyt dziwaczny. Jego życie stało się już wystarczająco surrealistyczne, a popijanie wina skrzatów z Czarnym Panem, który wygląda jak londyński broker prawdopodobnie mogło zupełnie pozbawić go rozumu, którego i tak pozostało mu już niewiele. W końcu zdecydowali się na postać Toma Riddle'a, przystojnego ucznia, którego Harry widział w dzienniku, i Czarny Pan stał się chłopcem o czarnych lokach.

Pewnego dnia Harry przez przypadek nazwał Czarnego Pana „Tomem" i od tego czasu zawsze tak się do niego zwracał. Tom był zawsze przy boku Harry'ego, chcąc spełniać jego najmniejsze kaprysy, ale po kilku tygodniach ciągłego ulegania, Harry nie miał więcej życzeń. Tom wydawał się tak absurdalnie szczęśliwy, kiedy prosił go o coś, więc Harry próbował usilnie coś wymyślić, ale zaczęło mu brakować pomysłów. Hedwiga pojawiła się pewnego dnia w oknie jego sypialni, a Tom kupił jej wspaniałą złotą klatkę i wielkie pudło przysmaku dla sów. Tom zabrał od Dursleyów kufer i różdżkę Harry'ego, "przypadkowo" podpalając też ich dom, ale ku ubolewaniu Toma i uldze Harry'ego, Dursleyowie uciekli bez szwanku. Harry miał piękne ubrania, miękkie poduszki, złote znicze i wspaniałe miotły, karty z czekoladowych żab i ciasta, i nie mógł wymyślić nic innego, co chciałby mieć.

"Wyglądasz smutno" szepnął Tom pewnego popołudnia, gdy siedzieli razem przy kominku. "Nie chcesz już umierać, prawda?"

Harry potrząsnął powoli głową.

"A czego chcesz, Harry? No, powiedz mi."

Harry spojrzał w migoczące płomienie. "Zaczynam tęsknić za przyjaciółmi, Tom."

"Przyjaciele?" Tom wstał. "Sprowadzę ich tu dla ciebie. Których chcesz zobaczyć? Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger? To twoi ulubieni, prawda?"

Harry zaczął się śmiać. "Nie można przynosić mi wszystkiego na srebrnej tacy, Tom. Tęsknie za Ronem i Herminą, ale taż za Hogwartem. To prawie wrzesień... Nowy rok szkolny rozpocznie się za kilka dni. Chcę wrócić do Hogwartu, Tom."

"chcesz wrócić?" Nagle w głosie Toma pojawił się niepokój. "Nie, Harry, to nie jest bezpieczne. Nie ufam Dumbledore'owi, a gdyby znajomi dbali o ciebie wystarczająco, nie prosił byś Pana Ciemności, by cię zabił. Starałem się uczynić cię szczęśliwym, nie mogę pozwolić ci teraz odejść i uczynić znów nieszczęśliwym. Absolutnie nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś wrócił do Hogwartu."

"Ale to jest to, czego chcę, Tom. Tęsknię za Hogwartem i brakuje mi moich przyjaciół."

Tom westchnął głęboko i przeczesał swoje ciemne włosy palcami. "Och, teraz, Harry, to nie fair! Wiesz, że zrobię, co zechcesz, kiedy patrzysz na mnie tymi zielonymi wilgotnymi od łez oczyma. Ale muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny, Harry ..." Stał przez chwilę, niezdecydowany. Potem wykrzyknął radością. "Ach, wiem, co zrobić! Dlaczego nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej?"

"O czym?" Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć, kiedy zobaczył zadowolenie Toma.

"Pojadę z tobą, oczywiście!" Tom znów usiadł na podłodze obok niego. "W ten sposób mogę czuwać nad tobą i cię chronić, a ty możesz wrócić do szkoły i zobaczyć swoich znajomych. Jak miło będzie znaleźć się znów w Hogwarcie, po tych wszystkich latach. Trzeba przyznać, że to wspaniały pomysł, Harry! „

Harry roześmiał się. "Nie możesz tak po prostu wejść się do Hogwartu, Tom, istnieje cały szereg strażników i czarów. A nawet jeśli uda ci się jakoś wejść do zamku, to przecież ludzie cię rozpoznają."

Srebrne oczy Toma błyszczały. "Oczywiście, że nie. Wymyśliłem genialny plan, Harry. Wejdę z tobą i nikt nie będzie miał pojęcia, kim jestem."


	2. Powrót do Hogwartu

**Od tłumacza: **Wybaczcie ten numer z brakiem myślników *uderza głową o ścianę*

Dziękuję za wszystkie opinie i wskazówki – znalazłem betę, więc mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział przypadnie Wam do gustu.

**Rozdział 2**

**Powrót do Hogwartu**

Marmurowy kominek w Domu Riddle'ów stał zimny i pusty od lat. Jednak w to niespodziewanie chłodne sierpniowe popołudnie płonął w nim ogień, a migoczące płomienie oświetlały wyrzeźbione wokół niego anioły delikatnym blaskiem. Blady młodzieniec o ciemnych lokach i szarych oczach stał przy kominku, wyglądając zupełnie jak jeden z marmurowych aniołów.

- Potrzebuję twojej krwi, Draco. - Tom Riddle wyciągnął mały sztylet z połów szaty i odwrócił się spokojnie do jednego ze swoich gości. Sztylet błysnął srebrem w świetle tańczących płomieni.

- Co? - Szare oczy Draco Malfoya rozszerzył się na widok noża, a jego twarz stała się jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle. Jego spojrzenie oddaliło się z niepokojem w kierunku Harry'ego, który siedział w fotelu przy kominku.

Lucjusz Malfoy, siedzący do tej pory spokojnie na obitej jedwabiem kanapie, podskoczył.

- Proszę, panie mój ... Weź moją krew, a nie jego, błagam cię!

Tom westchnął głęboko.

- Och, na Merlina, Lucjuszu! Czy myślisz, że rzuciłem zaklęcie Imperiusa na pół Ministerstwa i wyciągnąłem cię z Azkabanu tylko po to, byś oglądał jak morduję twojego syna? Nie zamierzam zabić Draco. Potrzebuję tylko odrobinę jego krwi. Nie mogę użyć twojej. Nie ruszaj się, Draco.

Młody Malfoy wzdrygnął się, gdy Tom sięgnął po jego rękę, ale Lucjusz skinął lekko głową.

- W takim razie, panie mój, mój syn będzie zachwycony, mogąc oddać ci swoją krew.

- ... oczywiście, panie … - Głos Draco załamał się. Wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął powieki. Zagryzł wargi i cicho jęknął, gdy Tom szybko rozciął jego ramię. Następnie Riddle zebrał krew do małej fiolki i spojrzał na karmazynowy płyn z satysfakcją. - Dość! Tyle powinno wystarczyć.

Draco badał czerwona linię na ramieniu:

– Zostanie mi blizna.

- Zatem powinieneś nosić ją dumnie jak Mroczny Znak - powiedział cicho Lucjusz. Jego spojrzenie pobiegło w kierunku Toma – Czy mogę... Czy mogę zapytać, co planujesz zrobić z jego krwią, Panie? Czy zamierzasz ... trzymać mojego syna w niewoli tu w Domu Riddle'ów, jak Pottera? Czy to jakaś wiążąca magia?

Anielski wyraz twarzy Toma został nagle zastąpiony przez dezaprobatę.

- Och, to absurdalne, Lucjuszu. Harry nie jest moim więźniem, on jest moim przyjacielem i gościem. Wiele się zmieniło między mną i Harrym ostatnio. Jest dla mnie cenniejszy niż cokolwiek innego... - Pogładził delikatnie włosy chłopca.

Draco wydał z siebie zduszony odgłos. Lucjusz chwycił się kominka dla wsparcia; na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta, jednak nic nie powiedział.

- A zatem - kontynuował spokojnie Tom - ważne jest, by Harry był bezpieczny, gdy wróci do Hogwartu. Pojadę tam z nim, żeby go chronić. Ponieważ nie mogę wejść do zamku jako ja, postanowiłem tymczasowo przyjąć postać Draco.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego.

- Ty... pojedziesz do Hogwartu jako mój syn, panie?

Tom skinął głową.

- Tak, Lucjuszu. To raczej dogodne rozwiązanie... I tak chciałem zaproponować Draco, żeby zrobił coś dla mnie w Hogwarcie, a teraz będę mógł się tym zająć samodzielnie. Oczywiście zwykły eliksir wielosokowy nie pozwoliłby mi oszukać zaklęć ochronnych, które otaczają zamek, ale opracowałem dość ciekawą nową wersję, która wymaga użycia krwi zamiast włosów i dodałem kilka czarów w starożytnym dialekcie sumeryjskim z Emesal. Jestem prawie pewien, że będę mógł wejść do Hogwartu w postaci Draco i nikt się nie zorientuje.

- Pojedziesz tam jako ja, panie? - szepnął Draco.

- Tak właśnie zrobię. Chyba nie obawiasz się, że przeze mnie Slytherin poniesie jakieś straty, Draco?"

Usta Lucjusza drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu.

- Nie sądzę, by sam Salazar Slytherin był lepszym Ślizgonem niż ty, mój panie.

Tom umieścić fiolkę z krwią w kieszeni swojej szaty.

- Oczywiście Draco będzie musiał zostać w tym roku w domu, Lucjuszu. Musisz też uważać, by nikt z zewnątrz go nie zobaczył.

- To jasne, mój panie. Jego matka z pewnością będzie zadowolona, że chłopak spędzi w domu cały rok. Ale co z jego postępami w nauce? - Lucjusz spojrzał na Draco.

- Co z jego nauką? - Tom uniósł brew. - Och, jestem pewien, że jesteś zdolny uczyć go w domu, Lucjuszu, jeśli obchodzi cię jego wykształcenie. - Srebrne oczy Toma błyszczały. - A jeśli boisz się o jego oceny, to mogę cię zapewnić, że moje zdolności intelektualne znacznie przewyższają twojego syna. Jego oceny będą w tym roku bez skazy. Draco bez obaw będzie mógł się starać o każdą pozycję w świecie czarodziejów.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Nie mam wątpliwości, mój panie.

- A co z moimi znajomymi? - szepnął Draco. Z jakiegoś powodu jego zwykle blade policzki zapłonęły.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Twoi znajomi? Przestań, Malfoy. Wiesz, że Crabbe i Goyle są zbyt tępi, by rozpoznać Toma.

- Toma? - Draco patrzył na Harry'ego przez chwilę, nie rozumiejąc. Potem spojrzał na Czarnego Pana, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. - Och...

- Crabbe i Goyle? Cóż, jeśli są choć trochę podobni do swoich ojców, nie martwiłbym się o nich. - mruknął Tom.

- A... i jestem prefektem w tym roku. - mruknął Draco. – Kilka tygodni temu dostałem list.

Tom wyraźnie się ucieszył.

- Wspaniale! To ułatwi mi opiekowanie się Harrym.

- Draco gra też w drużynie quidditcha. - powiedział Harry z namysłem. – Jest szukającym Ślizgonów. Przypuszczam, że będziesz musiał udać kontuzję, żeby wymigać się jakoś od gry.

Tom roześmiał się.

- Dlaczego miałbym to robić, Harry? Jestem doskonałym graczem! Kiedyś sam byłem szukającym.

- Naprawdę? - Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Voldemort grał w quidditcha? Kiedy to było? W 1925?

Tom parsknął.

- Dla twojej wiadomości, bezczelne dziecko, to było w 1942. Całkiem niedawno.

- Tak. Jasne. - Harry uśmiechnął się. – Lepiej zacznij ćwiczyć, Tom - twoje umiejętności mogą być trochę... przestarzałe. Ze zdziwieniem odkryjesz, że miotły są znacznie szybsze niż w czasach twojej młodości.

- Bzdura, Harry. Latam bardzo szybko. Z miotłą lub bez niej. Sam zobaczysz, mój drogi. - Tom odwrócił się do Lucjusza. - Ty i Narcyza przywieziecie mnie i Harry'ego na King Cross pierwszego września, Lucjuszu. Jeśli ktoś będzie zadawał pytania, gdzie był Chłopiec, Który Przeżył przez kilka ostatnich tygodni – a jestem pewien, że tak się stanie - możesz powiedzieć, że krewni go wykorzystywali i uciekł do nich do waszego domu.

- Oczywiście, mój panie. – ciemnoszare oczy Lucjusza utrzymywały się przez chwilę na Harrym. Po chwili wahania zapytał:

- Czy mogę zapytać, czy to prawda, panie?

- Tak - odpowiedział krótko Tom. - Obawiam się, że tak.

- Ale na pewno Dumbledore nie pozwoliłby…

Tom ruszył w jego kierunku w nagłym przebłysku furii.

- Nie wspominając przy mnie tego imienia, Lucjuszu. Chyba, że chcesz, żebym odciął ci język.

Lucjusz skinął głową w milczeniu. Spojrzał z ciekawością na Harry'ego i lekki grymas przeciął jego bladą twarz.

- No i jak? Co o tym sądzisz? - Blady, jasnowłosy chłopiec w szatach Slytherinu zwrócił się do Harry'ego - Czy wyglądam jak Draco Malfoy?

Harry uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, wyglądasz jak Czarny Pan w przebraniu, Tom.

- Naprawdę? - Tom spojrzał na swoje odbicie w starym srebrnym lustrze wiszącym nad kominkiem. Odgarnął kosmyk białozłotych włosów z oczu - Nie, mylisz się, Harry. Wyglądam zupełnie jak Draco Malfoy.

- Masz wygląd Draco, ale źle się zachowujesz. Przede wszystkim, Draco nie ma wokół siebie takiej aury wszechwładności, jakby wiedział, że jest najpotężniejszym żyjącym czarnoksiężnikiem. Spróbuj czegoś w stylu nerwowej arogancji.

- Ach. - Tom studiował swoją twarz w lustrze. - Tak lepiej?

- Lepiej. - Harry również przyglądał się twarzy w lustrze. - Ale możesz spróbować trochę bardziej szyderczo, Draco dość często szydzi.

- Tak sądzisz? Nigdy tego nie widziałem.

Harry westchnął. - Oczywiście, że nie. Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, żebyś miał wokół siebie wielu prześmiewców. Ludzie nie kpią z Czarnego Pana.

- Może masz rację. - Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo do swojego odbicia. - Tak dobrze?

Harry roześmiał się.

- Idealnie. Ale będziesz wyglądać jak Tom Riddle, kiedy będziemy sami, prawda?

- Oczywiście. Mogę przywrócić sobie swój własny wygląd w każdym momencie. W ciągu dnia mogę cię widywać pod postacią Malfoya, a kiedy wszyscy zasną, będę cię odwiedzał w Wieży Gryfonów jako ja.

- Nie możesz, Tom. Przecież domu chroni hasło.

Tom westchnął.

- Och, proszę, Harry. Jestem Czarnym Panem. Oczywiście, ze będę mógł dostać się do Wieży Gryffindoru, kiedy będę w Hogwarcie. Zresztą za moich szkolnych lat byłem już tam kilka razy...

- Co? - Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony. - Co tam robiłeś?

- Nic ważnego. - powiedział Tom beztrosko. Znów spojrzał w lustro - Wiesz, Draco nie wygląda tak źle. Zastanawiam się, czy ma dziewczynę. Powinienem go zapytać.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Często widuję go z Pansy Parkinson, ale nie wiem, czy są razem.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Prędzej czy później się dowiemy. Czy panna Parkinson jest ładna?

Harry spojrzał na niego przerażony.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz...

- Uważasz, że nie pasowałbym do panny Parkinson? - Uśmiech, który tańczył na bladej twarzy zdecydowanie nie należał do Draco. - W takim razie nie będę zawracał sobie nią głowy, mój drogi. A ty, Harry? Masz dziewczynę?

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę.

- Nie bardzo. Widywałem się w zeszłym roku z dziewczyną z Ravenclawu, ale niezbyt się nam układało.

- Wspaniale. - Kolejny lekki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy blondyna. - Będziesz miał więcej czasu dla mnie.

- Będę chciał spędzać czas z Ronem i Hermioną.

- To jasne. Wszyscy możemy być przyjaciółmi.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie sądzę, by to się udało, Tom. Draco i zawsze byliśmy wrogami. Wyglądałoby strasznie dziwnie, gdybyśmy nagle zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

- Cóż, ludzie się zmieniają, prawda? - odparł Tom. - Poza tym, jeśli uczniowie zaczną się zastanawiać, dlaczego spędzamy razem tak dużo czasu, to zawsze mogę rozpuścić pogłoskę, że jesteśmy zakochani.

- Co? Ja i Draco? - Harry ukrył głowę w dłoniach i jęknął. - Proszę, tylko nie to.

- Dlaczego nie? - Tom uśmiechnął się do fałszywego odbicia. - Draco jest całkiem przystojny, a ty - absolutnie cudowny. Bylibyśmy piękna parą.

Dziwna cisza zapadła na peronie 9 i 3/4, gdy Harry i Tom przeszli przez barierkę z Lucjuszem i Narcyzą. Uczniowie i rodzice odwracali się w ich stronę, a Harry usłyszał, jak ktoś szepce: „Na Merlina, to Harry Potter.", „Co robi z Malfoyami?', „Nadal żyje, a przecież w Proroku pisali..."

Nagle ktoś krzyknął, a Potter zobaczył Rona i Hermionę biegnących wzdłuż peronu i spychających na bok młodszych uczniów.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję.

- Harry! O mój Boże, Harry! Ty żyjesz!

Druga para rąk otoczyła Harry'ego i znajomy głos Rona mruknął:

- Dobrze cię widzieć, stary.

W następnej chwili, Ron i Hermiona zostali odepchnięci na bok i Molly Weasley chwyciła Harry'ego tak mocno, że nie mógł oddychać.

- Harry! Gdzie byłeś, na Merlina? Myśleliśmy, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto cię dopadł … - Łzy spływały po jej twarzy.

- Ty! - Molly nagle puściła Harry'ego i zaatakowała Malfoyów. - A więc wy za tym stoicie, tak? Powinnam się domyślić! Jak wydostałeś się z Azkabanu, Lucjuszu? Co zrobiłeś Harry'emu? - Przerwała na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć oddech. - Więc?

Lucjusz i Narcyza cofnęli się o kilka kroków. - Moja droga pani Weasley ...- Lucjusz zaczął słabo.

Molly prychnęła.

- Daruj sobie te uprzejmości, Lucjuszu. Zraniłeś go? Przysięgam, jeśli coś mu się stało, to...

Harry poczuł rękę Toma na ramieniu.

- Czy to matka twojego znajomego Rona? Myślę, ze ją lubię.

Tom odchrząknął i odrzucił z oczu blond włosy, tak jak często robił to Draco.

- Pani Weasley, moi rodzice byli zmuszeni zabrać Harry'ego z domu jego mugolskich krewnych dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Głodzili go i bili.

Oczy Molly rozszerzyły się.

- Och … - Obserwowała Harry'ego uważnie. - Cóż, nie wyglądasz tak mizernie, jak zazwyczaj na koniec lata ... Ktoś musiał cię dobrze karmić, od kiedy zaginałeś... - Spojrzała niepewnie na Narcyzę Malfoy, jakby nie dowierzając, że mogła zrobić coś takiego - Ale ... ale powinieneś do nas napisać, Harry. Zabralibyśmy cię do siebie. Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore - powiedział Tom chłodno – wysyłał Harry'ego do krewnych każdego lata.

Molly wyglądała na nieszczęśliwą.

- Tak. Tak, wiem, ale on zawsze twierdził, że to dla dobra Harry'ego, bo tam Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie może go dosięgnąć.

- Albus Dumbledore - powiedział Narcyza Malfoy sztywno – pozwolił na to, by chłopiec cierpiał z rąk mugoli prze te wszystkie lata.

Molly potrząsnęła głową.

- Ja... Przypuszczam, że Dumbledore musiał mieć swoje powody … - Spojrzała niepewnie na Harry'ego i przytuliła go ponownie. - Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Harry. - Pocałowała go w oba policzki. - A teraz wsiadajcie do pociągu. No dalej, nie chcecie się chyba spóźnić.

Harry odwrócił się do Toma. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, szare oczy chłopca były lekko wilgotne, gdy patrzył na wspaniałą lokomotywę, stojącą przy peronie.

- Idziesz, Draco?

Tom zamrugał gwałtownie.

- Tak. Tak, oczywiście. Jest piękny, prawda, Harry? Hogwart Express? Zapomniałem jak wspaniale to wygląda ...

- Do widzenia, Draco. - powiedział nieco sztywno Lucjusz. Zawahał się prze chwilę, po czym szybko uścisnął Toma. Wyglądało to raczej niezgrabnie, ale Harry nie sądził, by ktokolwiek to zauważył.

- Żegnaj, ojcze. - odpowiedział Tom pospiesznie – Matko...

Narcyza wzdrygnął się nieznacznie i ucałowała Toma w policzek.

- Do zobaczenia, Draco.

Harry pospieszył za Tomem, Ronem i Hermioną wzdłuż peronu, nie zwracając uwagi na ciekawskie spojrzenia i pomruki. Nagle usłyszał chichot Toma.

- No, no, no! Czy to znów 1942? - Tom szepnął do ucha Harry'ego. - Co on tu robi?

Harry podążył za spojrzeniem Toma. Korpulentny czarodziej w śliwkowej aksamitnej szacie był o krok od pociągu.

- Kto to jest? - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem.

- To pewnie nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. - Ron też przyglądał się postawnemu czarodziejowi.

Nieznajomy odwrócił się na chwilę i rozejrzał się po platformie. Gdy jego wzrok padł na Harry'ego, znieruchomiał. Wyraz absolutnej rozkoszy zalał po chwili całą jego twarz.

Harry jęknął.

- Ktokolwiek to jest, właśnie mnie rozpoznał.

- Dopóki nie rozpoznaje mnie... - szepnął Tom. - Znaliśmy się, Horacy i ja. To on powiedział mi, czym są horkruksy. - Nagle w jego oczach pojawił się złośliwy błysk. - W tym roku będziemy się świetnie bawić w Hogwarcie, Harry!

- Na brodę Merlina! To Harry Potter! - mały człowiek wyskoczył z pociągu z zaskakującą sprawnością i rzucił się na Harry'ego, ściskając entuzjastycznie jego rękę. - Widziałem twoje zdjęcie w gazetach, oczywiście. Mój drogi chłopcze, myśleliśmy, ze spotkała cię katastrofa. A jednak tu jesteś!

- Bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego było zagrożone, sir – wyjaśnił szybko Tom. - Nie mógł dłużej pozostać u swojej rodziny, mój ojciec uratował go w ostatniej chwili. - Zniżył głos do poufnego szeptu. - Wszystko odbyło się w tajemnicy, nawet Dumbledore nie zna wszystkich szczegółów. Naprawdę nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem to panu mówić... - spojrzał na czarodzieja w śliwkowych szatach z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

- Ach, rozumiem! - Nowy nauczyciel rozpromienił się i konspiracyjnie mrugnął go Toma. - No cóż, w takim razie nie będę wypytywał o szczegóły, przynajmniej nie teraz, młody przyjacielu. Pan Malfoy, prawda?

- Tak, proszę pana. Jestem Draco Malfoy, sir. - Tom uśmiechnął się miło. - A pan to zapewne Horacy Slughorn, ten słynny mistrz eliksirów. Słyszałem o panu od Gwenog, sir.

Profesor Slughorn uważanie przyjrzał się Tomowi.

- Ach, jesteś przyjacielem Gwenog Jones, panie Malfoy? Nie byłem tego świadom. A twój ojciec właśnie uratował Harry'ego Pottera przed niebezpieczeństwem, mówisz? - pochylił się do Harry'ego. - Teraz, Harry, mój chłopcze, byłbym zachwycony, jeśli ty i młody panicz Malfoy przyszlibyście do mojego przedziału na lekki lunch. Tylko mała grupa uczniów i ja.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego pobiegło do Rona i Hermiony.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana, ale chciałbym spędzić trochę czasu z moimi przyjaciółmi.

Hermiona pociągnęła go za rękaw.

- Och, też chcielibyśmy posiedzieć z Tobą, Harry, ale obawiam się, nie możemy. Widzisz, prefekci mają osobny przedział, no i musimy patrolować korytarze.

- Prefekci? - Harry do tej chwili nie zauważył odznak przypiętych do szat przyjaciół - Oboje? To... to wspaniałe...

Slughorn chwycił ramię Harry'ego i pociągnął go za sobą do pociągu.

- W taki razie ustalone, Harry. Ty i pan Malfoy pojedziecie ze mną, a ze znajomymi porozmawiasz później. Och, ty również jesteś prefektem, Draco? Cóż, to oznacza, że pozostaliśmy sami, Harry.

_Dołączę do was, gdy tylko będę mógł,_ szepnął głos w głowie Harry'ego, a ten odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Toma.

- Do zobaczenia później, dobrze, Harry? - Hermiona delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia. - Nie możemy się doczekać, żeby wreszcie usłyszeć, co się stało. - Spoglądała na Toma raczej chłodno. - Choć tego, podejrzewam, dowiemy się już w przedziale prefektów.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niej spokojnie.

- Och, nie mam wątpliwości. Harry i mam zaprzyjaźniliśmy się w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni.

- Naprawdę? - Hermiona nadal patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, gdy szli wspólnie korytarzem.


	3. Przyjazd

**Od tłumacza: **Z okazji poniedziałku – nowy rozdział. Lubię kwestie Rona. Poza tym zauważyłem pewną nieścisłość w tej historii – jasne, to non-canon, ale w tym rozdziale pewna osoba mówi coś bardzo nielogicznego w świetle połączenia ff i tego, co wiemy z książek. Ciekawe, czy to znajdziecie :)

**Rozdział 3**

**Przyjazd**

Hogwart Express wytoczył się powoli ze stacji. Peron za oknem zniknął w perłowoszarej mgle, która zawsze unosiła się nad dworcem Kings Cross pierwszego września. Harry rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Kilku uczniów minęło go pośpiesznie, szukając wolnego przedziału. Wszystko było tak znajome i normalne, że Harry poczuł się, jakby ostatnie kilka tygodni spędzonych w Domu Riddle'ów było tylko jakimś dziwacznym snem.

Przełknął ślinę. A co, jeśli to sobie wymyślił? Co, jeśli gdzieś tam na zewnątrz czyha na niego dawny Voldemort, zimna, bezduszna bestia, chcąca go zabić? Co, jeśli świat czarodziejów nadal oczekuje, że Harry dokona jakiegoś cudu poza swoimi możliwościami, by obronić ludzi przed potworem? Co, jeśli Draco... to tylko Draco? Co zrobi, jeśli Tom, jego obsesyjny opiekuna, był tylko snem?

Harry zamrugał gwałtownie, by odgonić łzy, które napłynęły mu do oczu. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że profesor Slughorn go obserwuje.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - zapytał cicho.

Chłopak skinął głową.

Slughorn uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Wiesz, Harry, przez chwilę wyglądałeś zupełnie jak swoja matka, Lily. Tak, tak, mój drogi chłopcze, znałem twoich rodziców, gdy uczyli się w Hogwarcie. Twoje oczy... Są dokładnie takie jak twojej matki. Jakie to niezwykłe... - Głos Slughorna ścichł, a on sam stał przez chwilę niezdecydowany, zamyślony. Potem chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i poprowadził go przez korytarz.

- Patrzcie! Nie uwierzycie, kogo znalazłem na peronie! – Slughorn wprowadził Harry'ego do swojego przedziału w aurze tryumfu.

Harry rozejrzał się oszołomiony po nieznanym pomieszczeniu. Nie był to zwykły przedział. Ściany wyłożono lśniącym ciemnym drewnem z inkrustacjami z macicy perłowej, układającymi się w węże; jeszcze więcej wężowych wzorów zdobiło woskowany parkiet. Ławki obito szmaragdowym aksamitem, a mahoniowe stoliki przykryto śnieżnobiałymi obrusami i rozstawiono na nich złotą zastawę z monogramem HS. Z koszy pod oknem rozchodził się przyjemny zapach.

- Harry? – dobiegł go zduszony szept. - Ty żyjesz? - Ginny spojrzała na niego z wyrazem bezgranicznego zdziwienia w brązowych oczach.

- Wiedziałem! - Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Neville Longbottom również siedział w przedziale Slughorna. Jego okrągła twarz rozpromieniła się, gdy zobaczył przyjaciela. – Widzisz, miałem rację Ginny! Wiedziałem, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie byłby w stanie go zabić! Miło cię widzieć, Harry!

Gryfon uśmiechnął się i serdecznie uścisnął dłoń Neville'a, czując przy tym ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, bo dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jego przyjaciele się martwili, gdy zniknął

- Gdzie byłeś, Harry? – Gryfon marzył, by głosie Ginny było nieco więcej gniewu niż troski.

Zaczerwienił się.

- Ja… byłem u Malfoyów. Miałem trochę kłopotów z krewnymi, widzisz, i Malfoyowie mnie od nich zabrali.

- Co? - Ginny wpatrywała się w niego ze zdumieniem - Ale dlaczego…

- Ach, więc wy się znacie! – przerwał im Slughorn – Oczywiście znasz też Zabiniego, Harry, jest na siódmym roku.

- Witaj, Harry. Jak się masz? - Wysoki, przystojny Ślizgom powitał Harry z lekkim uśmiechem. Harry czuł się zdezorientowany. Dlaczego Zabini był dla niego taki miły? Do tej pory zazwyczaj warczał na Harry'ego, mijając go na korytarzu. Najwyraźniej znajomość Harry'ego z Malfoyami wywarła na Ślizgonach dobre wrażenie.

- A to Cormac McLaggen i Marcus Belby, również z siódmej klasy. - kontynuował rozradowany Slughorn.

Dwóch uczniów przywitało go sztywno, po czym Harry opadł na wolne miejsce, desperacko próbuje uniknąć zagadkowych spojrzeń Ginny.

- Co za miła niespodzianka! - szczebiotał Slughorn. - Chłopiec, Który Przeżył! Muszę przyznać, że twoje niedawne tajemnicze zniknięcie bardzo nas wszystkich zmartwiło, ale powinienem wiedzieć, że Wybraniec nigdy nie poddałby się Czarnemu Panu! – zaczął rozdzielać kosze z jedzeniem siedzącym wokół niego uczniom. - Teraz, Harry mój chłopcze, musisz spróbować _pâté de canard en croûte…_

- Harry! Zaczekaj!

Harry zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął do Rona, który torował sobie drogę w tłumie uczniów wysiadających z pociągu na stacji w Hogsmead.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, Ron!

- Ciebie też, stary. Jak było na lunchu?

Harry skrzywił się.

- Dobre jedzenie, męczące towarzystwo. Z wyjątkiem Ginny i Neville'a oczywiście. Poza nami - tylko Ślizgoni. Slughorn był przyjazny, ale myślę, że zaprosił mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem sławny.

- Och, a więc jest _taki_. - głos Rona był pełen współczucia.

- A jak było… w przedziale prefektów? - Harry zapytał delikatnie.

Ron myślał przez chwilę.

- No cóż ... To było dziwne, naprawdę. Początkowo Hermiona tylko siedziała wpatrując się w Malfoya, jak każdy rozsądny człowiek, ale potem zaczęła mówić.

- Mówić? O czym?

Ron potarł piegowaty nos w zamyśleniu.

- Cóż, przede wszystkim o tobie. Hermiona chciała wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie byłeś i dlaczego nic nam nie napisałeś. Brzmiała prawie jak moja mama. A potem było jeszcze dziwniej… Gdy Hermiona skończyła, Malfoy zaczął zadawać nam mnóstwo pytań.

- Co? Co chciał wiedzieć?

Ron zawahał się.

- Hmm ... Pytał o twoich krewnych, i o to, czy wiemy, jak źle cię traktują. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wyglądał na wściekłego, gdy o tym mówił. Czy to prawda, że cię bili? Nie wiedziałem... Powinieneś nam powiedzieć, Harry. W każdym razie, Hermiona początkowo odpowiadała mu z dystansem. No bo po co Malfoyowi taka wiedza o tobie? Ale kiedy dowiedziała się, że wuj cię bił, zgodziła się z Malfoyem, że Dumbledore powinien coś z tym zrobić już dawno temu.

- Och. - Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- A potem ... - Ron potrząsnął głową. - Potem przyszła kolej na coś, czego nie mogę pojąć. Malfoy zaczął zadawać różne osobiste pytania, na przykład, czy nadal jesteś smutny, że nie wyszło ci z Cho, i jakie rzeczy cię uszczęśliwiają, i jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor. Wtedy Malfoy wspomniał coś o barwie twoich oczu, a Hermiona zaczęła się do niego uśmiechać w taki dziwny sposób, jakby nagle zrozumiała, jaki sens mają te wszystkie pytania, a kiedy chciałem się wtrącić i powiedzieć Malfoyowi, żeby się zamknął, Hermiona zapytała mnie, czy wiem, jaki jest _jej_ ulubiony kolor, a ja oczywiście powiedziałem, że nie wiem, więc się trochę rozzłościła. Kto się przejmuje takimi rzeczami? Ja nawet nie wiem, jaki jest _mój_ ulubiony kolor, nie mówiąc już o innych.

- Racja.

- A potem, kiedy Malfoy wyszedł na chwilę z przedziału, żeby zobaczyć czy nic ci się nie stało - możesz w to uwierzyć? - powiedziałem Hermionie, że według mnie to trochę dziwne, ze Malfoy nagle tak się tobą interesuje. Przecież on zawsze cię nienawidził, nie? A tu nagle Malfoyowie zabierają cię od Dursleyów, a Malfoy chce wiedzieć, jaki rodzaj muzyki lubisz. Wcześniej, na stacji, zauważyłem, że patrzy na ciebie jakoś tak śmiesznie, jakbyś był rzadką kartą z czekoladowych żab czy coś. To wszystko jest bardzo podejrzane, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. On coś planuje. Ale kiedy powiedziałem Hermionie, że nic z tego nie rozumiem, po prostu westchnęła i powiedziała, że Malfoy był przecież uroczy, ale oczywiście, że nie zrozumiem tego, co się zmieniło między tobą i Malfoyem, bo moje uczucia to łyżeczka ... nie, to nie było tak … filiżanka emocji? Coś w tym stylu. - Ron westchnął. - W każdym razie, to było strasznie dziwne. Bardzo, bardzo dziwne, Harry.

- A... gdzie jest teraz Malfoy?

Ron obejrzał się.

- Przypuszczam, że nadal rozmawia z Hermioną... O, tam są! Poczekajmy na nich.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Tom i Hermiona wyszli z pociągu razem, rozmawiając jak starzy znajomi. Przeraził się jednak, słysząc słowa zbliżającego się Toma: "... oczywiście masz rację, Hermiono, on musi zacząć traktować naukę poważnie ..."

- Ach, są tutaj! - twarz Toma rozświetliła się, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Znaleźli powóz dla całej czwórki, a Ron, ku uldze Harry'ego, przerwał Hermionie i Tomowi dogłębną analizę jego szkolnych dokonań informacją o zaręczynach swojego najstarszego brata, Billa. Ze wszystkich dziewczyn na świecie, Bill zaręczył się nie z kim innym, jak z Fleur Delacour.

- To trochę rozstroiło mamę i Ginny. - dumał Ron. - Ginny chyba naprawdę myśli, że Bill powinien ożenić się z Tonks. Tonks! Tonks jest naprawdę bardzo miła, oczywiście, ale żaden facet przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wybrałby jej zamiast Fleur.

Hermiona prychnęła pogardliwie i ignorowała Rona przez resztę drogi.

_Wszystko w porządku?_ wyszeptał głos w umyśle Harry'ego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko do Toma i skinął głową.

Harry wychylił się przez okno powozu i odetchnął chłodnym wieczornym powietrzem. Widział ciemne kształty testrali na tle głębokiego wieczornego cienia. Szybko rzucił okiem na Toma. _On też je widzi_, pomyślał. _Widzi je lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny_... Przełknął ślinę. Zachodzące słońce wyglądało jak złoto stopione nad horyzontem. Hogwart pojawił się w polu widzenia, ciemny kontur o zmierzchu. Harry poczuł jak jego serce bije szybciej, jak zawsze, gdy wracał do zamku. _Zastanawiam się, co czuje Tom,_ pomyślał. _Wraca do Hogwartu; do miejsca, w którym kiedyś był tylko Tomem Riddlem, zanim stał się Voldemortem._

Gdy wysiedli z powozu, pojawił się przed nimi ciemny kształt.

Panie Potter! - Czarne włosy Snape'a wisiały bezwładnie wokół jego bladej twarzy, a jego oczy miały tak dziwny wyraz, ze Harry nie był w stanie go zinterpretować.

_No, no, czyż Severus nie wygląda dziś nieco ponuro?_ szepnął rozbawiony głos w głowie Harry'ego.

- Widzę, że pogłoski o twojej śmierci były przesadzone, jak zwykle. - Harry myślał przez chwilę, czy nie usłyszał drżenia w lodowatym głosie Snape'a. Nie, musiał to sobie wyobrazić.

- Panie Potter, dyrektor chce cię natychmiast widzieć. Pójdziesz prosto do jego gabinetu. - Nie, głos Snape'a był równie spokojny i nieprzyjemny, jak zawsze.

- Zabiorę go tam. - wtrącił szybko Tom.

Snape spojrzał na niego.

- To absurd. Nie zrobisz niczego takiego, Malfoy. Pójedziesz do dormitorium Ślizgonów, jak zwykle. Nawet uczeń o możliwościach intelektualnych tak skromnych jak pan Potter powinien znaleźć drogę... Ach! - Urwał i potarł ostrożnie ramię, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się nagle trwoga.

- Wszystko w porządku, panie profesorze? - zapytał niewinnie Tom, odrzucając z oczu kosmyk lnianych włosów i uśmiechając się do Snape'a.

- W porządku, dziękuję, Draco. - Snape stał przed Tomem z nieodgadnioną miną. - Miło, że pytasz. Proszę za mną.

Snape przyglądał się Tomowi uważnie w drodze do zamku. Harry wstrzymał oddech, kiedy dotarli do bramy, ale Tom przeszedł przez nią bez problemu.

_Nie martw się, Harry._ Gryfon znów usłyszał głos w swojej głowie. _Pójdę za Tobą do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Nigdy nie zostawię cię z nim samego._

_Zawsze możesz użyć mojej peleryny-niewidki, _pomyślał Harry. _Jest w moim szkolnym kufrze._

Szmer śmiechu przebiegł przez umysł Toma._ Peleryna-niewidka? Och, nie bądź głupi, Harry, peleryny-niewidki to tylko zabawki dla dzieci. Nigdy nie działają poprawnie._

_Moja działa, _odpowiedział Harry._ Czyni cię zupełnie niewidzialnym. Używałem jej już wiele razy. Wcześniej należała do mojego ojca._

_Naprawdę? _Tom spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem._ Twój ojciec zostawił ci doskonałą pelerynę-niewidkę? Czy nie odziedziczyłeś też po nim czarnej różdżki i małego kamienia?_

_Co? _Harry poczuł się zmieszany.

_Nic nie szkodzi. Powiem ci o tym później, mój drogi. Urocza bajka na dobranoc. Myślę, że ci się spodoba._

- Harry! - Dumbledore wstał z krzesła, gdy Harry wszedł do gabinetu. Jego stara, pomarszczona twarz wyrażała troskę. - Jesteś bezpieczny! Na Merlina, gdzieś ty się podziewał? - głos dyrektora drżał. - Wszyscy się o ciebie baliśmy.

_Jestem tutaj,_ wyszeptał głos w umyśle Harry'ego. Chłopak wyczuł lekki ruch i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Spędziłem kilka tygodni z Malfoyami, profesorze.

Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się uważnie ponad okularami.

- Więc to prawda? Muszę przyznać, że byłem dość zaskoczony, kiedy dostałem pierwszego Patronusa z wiadomością, że widziano cię z Lucjuszem i Narcyzą na Kings Cross. - Niebieskie spojrzenie Dumbledore'a spotkało zielone oczy Harry'ego. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło, Harry? Użyli na tobie Imperiusa? Myślałem, że podjęto wszelkie możliwe środki ostrożności...

Moi krewni mnie bili, sir. Ponieważ ... ponieważ pan już o tym wiedział i nic z tym nie zrobił, wysłałem sowę do Malfoyów. - Harry ćwiczył swoją opowieść kilka razy w Domu Riddle'ów.

- Wysłałeś sowę do _Malfoyów? - _Dumbledore wyglądał nagle na o wiele starszego i zmęczonego. - Jak mogłeś zrobić coś tak niebezpiecznego i nieprzemyślanego, mój chłopcze? Lucjusz Malfoy jest śmierciożercą; wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja. Tak, tak, wiem, że udało mu się jakoś wydostać z Azkabanu, ale to niczego nie zmienia, Harry. Widziałeś go z Lordem Voldemortem w Ministerstwie. Miałeś szczęście, niezwykłe szczęście, że Malfoyowie nie zawlekli cię do Voldemorta. W istocie, jestem raczej zaskoczony, że tego nie zrobili. Jak mogłeś podjąć takie ryzyko, Harry? A co, jeśli coś by ci się stało? Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją. Czy zapomniałeś o wszystkich ludziach, którzy na ciebie liczą? Mój drogi chłopcze, dlaczego nie napisałeś do Weasleyów, jeśli byłeś nieszczęśliwy? Dlaczego Malfoyowie?

Harry spojrzał na dywan i szepnął:

Weasleyowie skontaktowaliby się z panem. Bałem się, ze każe mi pan wrócić do domu.

Dumbledore opadł na fotel. Westchnął głęboko.

Harry, jest mi strasznie przykro z powodu przykrości, których przysporzyli ci krewni, naprawdę. Wiem, że daleko im do wymarzonych opiekunów, ale należało pamiętać, że to ja cię tam wysłałem i miałem ku temu swoje powody! Dom twojego wuja i ciotki jest jedynym miejscem poza Hogwartem, gdzie jesteś całkowicie bezpieczny. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego życzliwie – W życiu trzeba czasami cierpieć, Harry, a my musimy nauczyć się znosić to z odwagą. Czasami ... czasami trzeba się poświecić dla większego dobra. - Jego głos był delikatny.

Harry poczuł, że Tom się poruszył. Głos szepnął mu w myślach: _Co się stało z jego ręką? Spójrz na rękę, Harry._

Gryfon rzucił okiem na ręce Dumbledore'a, które ten złożył na biurku jak do modlitwy. Lewa ręka wyglądało normalnie, ale prawa była zwęglony, czarna i koścista w złotawym świetle lampy. Coś błysnęło i Harry zobaczył, że na zranionej dłoni dyrektora jest pierścień, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział; stary złoty pierścień z czarnym jak noc kamieniem pośrodku.

- Co się stało z pana ręką? - wyszeptał.

- Ach, to? - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się Harry. Był to dobrze mu znany, uspokajający uśmiech. - Wydaje mi się, że pewnego dnia ci o tym powiem, Harry. - Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały. - Nie mogę wyrazić, jak bardzo się cieszę, ze jesteś już bezpieczny w Hogwarcie. Muszę cię jednak ponownie ostrzec przed Malfoyami. Czy cierpiałeś z ich strony jakieś nadużycia?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Och, nie, byli bardzo uprzejmi, naprawdę.

- Tak? - Dumbledore zmarszczył lekko brwi. - Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego oni ... Och, nic nie szkodzi, Harry. Liczy się to, że jesteś bezpieczny po tych wszystkich nierozważnych i ryzykownych działaniach. - Uśmiechnął się ponownie. - Szkoda, że nie mogłem cię znaleźć tego lata. Miałem dla ciebie ważną misję.

Misję?

Dumbledore pochylił się ku niemu.

- Tak, misję, Harry. Chciałem, żebyś mi pomógł namówić profesora Slughorna do powrotu do Hogwartu. Myślałem, że twoja obecność sprawi, że przychylniej podejdzie do mojej oferty.

-Hmm... - Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę. - No cóż, i tak się zgodził, prawda?

Dumbledore skinął głową.

- W końcu, tak. Ale zaoszczędziłoby mi to wielu kłopotów, gdybyś był tam ze mną... W każdym razie, Harry, mamy wiele do omówienia, ty i ja; myślę, że nadszedł czas, bym podjął bardziej aktywną rolę w twojej edukacji. Zdecydowałem, że w tym roku będę udzielał ci prywatnych lekcji. Będziemy podróżować w przeszłość, ty i ja, by dowiedzieć się więcej o Voldemorcie. Myślę, że uznasz to za...

Dumbledore urwał. Stary dyrektor nagle zesztywniał i upadł z łoskotem na podłogę.

Harry spojrzał przerażony na zmięte ciało Dumbledore'a.

Tom, co mu zrobiłeś? - wyszeptał. - Nie zabiłeś go, prawda?

Niewidzialna ręka potargała delikatnie włosy Harry'ego.

- Czy go zabiłem? Jeszcze nie, mój drogi. Tylko go unieruchomiłem. Nie mogłem dłużej znieść słuchania jego obłąkanej logiki. Poza tym chciałem się bliżej przyjrzeć temu pierścieniowi. - Tom wyjrzał spod peleryny-niewidki, jego włosy były w nieładzie. Pochylił się nad nieruchomym ciałem dyrektora. - Jakie to ciekawe...

Zdjął pierścień z palca Dumbledore'a i spojrzał na niego w świetle lampy.

- To jest mój pierścień. Co moja rodzinna pamiątka robi tutaj? I kamień jest pęknięty...

- Twój pierścień? - Harry spojrzał na matowy, czarny kamień z dziwnym pęknięciem w środku. - Czy to jest horkruks?

- To był horkruks. - Tom przebiegł palcami po ciemnym kamieniu. - Już nim nie jest, czuję to. Dumbledore musiał go zniszczyć. Przez to jego ręka tak wygląda. - W jego szarych oczach pojawił się płomień gniewu i w tej chwili nikt nie powiedziałby, że to Draco Malfoy.

Tom zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale dlaczego Dumbledore nadal nosi pierścień,_ mój_ pierścień? Czy zniszczony horkruks może posiadać jakąś moc? Dlaczego miałby zachować pęknięty kamień? - Tom studiował pierścień starannie.

- Być może kamień sam w sobie jest cenny? - zasugerował Harry.

Tom zamarł. Przez chwile patrzył na Harry'ego, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem.

Oczywiście że tak! Jak sprytnie, Harry! To jasne, kamień jest cenny. - Wsunął pierścień do kieszeni. - Zatrzymam go. To _moja_ pamiątka rodzinna, być może kiedyś się nam przyda.

- Do czego?

Tom delikatnie pogładził włosy Harry'ego.

- Zobaczysz, Harry. To będzie niespodzianka. - Spojrzał na leżącego na podłodze dyrektora Hogwartu. - Mam go zabić od razu czy tylko zmienić mu pamięć?

Harry wzdrygnął się.

- Zmodyfikuj jego pamięć. Proszę. On ... on nie jest złym człowiekiem. Myślę, że on chce dobrze.

Tom westchnął i pokręcił głową.

- Czy ty żałujesz Albusa Dumbledore'a? Dobrze, niech ci będzie, mój drogi. _Obliviate!_

Nagle usłyszeli oziębły chichot, pochodzący z jednego z portretów. Harry rozejrzał się zaskoczony. Większość portretów dyrektorów i dyrektorek Hogwartu obserwowała ich w niemym przerażeniu Ale portret Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka przyglądał się Tomowi z błyskiem w oczach.

- No, no, no! Myślałem, że to będzie kolejny nudny semestr, tylko wiszenie tu i słuchanie uroczych przemówień Dumbledore'a, ale wygląda na to, że się myliłem. Kim jesteś, młody Ślizgonie?

- Nieważne, kim jestem, Phineasie. - powiedział Tom spokojnie. Wskazał różdżką na portrety. - _Obliviate!_


	4. Sekrety i przepowiednie

**Od tłumacza: **Przepraszam, ze tak długo to trwało, ale miałem strasznego lenia... Punkt dla **kasiola **i **Kuro-sexy**, bo oczywiście Belby był Krukonem. Poza tym Tom wyszedł na idiotę, bo jeśli wiedział o Insygniach, to powinien zauważyć, że pierścień zawiera kamień wskrzeszenia, gdy przemieniał go w horkruksa, prawda?

Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się ten rozdział – ja go uwielbiam ;)

**Sekrety i przepowiednie**

- Nic mu nie będzie, prawda? - Harry spojrzał z niepokojem na Toma, gdy zmierzali do Wielkiej Sali poprzez labirynt korytarzy.

Tom uniósł brew.

- Czy nic mu nie będzie? Gryfoni to naprawdę niedorzeczni ludzie, Harry! Zachowaj swoje współczucie dla ludzi, którzy na nie zasługują, dobrze? Ośmielę się powiedzieć, że Dumbledore będzie w doskonalej formie – fizycznie - kiedy odzyska zmysły. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie się dobrze czuł moralnie to zupełnie inna sprawa. Szczerze w to wątpię.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

- Ty oskarżasz Dumbledore'a o moralnego wykroczenia, Tom? W ustach Czarnego Pana to zapewne pochwała...

Tom potrząsnął głową i lekko się zarumienił.

- Mam wady, to prawda, Harry. W porządku, mam ich całkiem sporo... Ale ja nie wysłałem cię z powrotem do domu ciotki i wuja.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, nie zrobiłeś tego. Doceniam to, Tom. Byłeś dla mnie bardzo miły w ostatnich tygodniach. Ale... ale zabiłeś moich rodziców i sporo innych ludzi... - Dodał ze smutkiem.

Tom spojrzał na kamienną podłogę.

- Masz rację. Zadałem ci wiele bólu w przeszłości, Harry. Nie sądzę, by przeprosiny tu pomogły, ale myślę też, że powinienem to zrobić - przeprosić za twoich rodziców, mój drogi. I za ból, którego ci przysporzyłem. Postaram się to wynagrodzić jak tylko będę potrafił.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie możesz nic z tym zrobić, Tom.

Nagły błysk rozświetlił oczy Toma.

- Być może coś wymyślę - wyszeptał. Wyciągnął rękę i szybko przeczesał włosy Harry'ego palcami.

Przez kilka minut szli w ciszy. Tom wydawał się pogrążony w myślach, a Harry studiował jego twarz - a raczej twarz Draco. Nagle zapragnął, by Tom wyglądał znów normalnie; chciał zobaczyć jego twarz. Nie twarz Voldemorta, oczywiście, ale Toma... A może było w tym blondynie obok niego trochę Toma, jeśli przyjrzał się uważnie? Było coś w tym, jak chodził, w kącie jego ramion... Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zastanawiał się, czy był jedynym, który mógł zobaczyć różnicę w chłopcu, który udawał Draco. Może Snape też to zauważył?

Harry odchrząknął.

- Wiesz, Tom, jest coś, o co zawsze chciałem cię zapytać. Znasz profesora Snape'a, prawda?

- Mroczny Severus. - Tom skinął głową. - Tak, oczywiście. Znam go dość dobrze.

- Po której stronie jest naprawdę? Twojej... czy tej drugiej?

Tom zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Wiesz, Harry, tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłem pewny. Snape jest Śmierciożercą, oczywiście, i szpieguje dla mnie, ale nie mogę wykluczyć, że pracuje też dla Dumbledore'a. Severusa trudno przejrzeć. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy on sam wie, po której jest stronie. - Tom skrzywił się nieznacznie. - Był dla ciebie niewybaczalnie nieuprzejmy. Dlaczego? Będę musiał nauczyć go lepszych manier.

- Och, on tak zawsze. Zwłaszcza w stosunku do mnie. Chyba nie może znieść mojego widoku.

- Naprawdę? - Tom wydawał się autentycznie zaskoczony. - Jakie to strasznie dziwne! Jesteś przecież uroczy. Być może Severus nadal, po tych wszystkich latach, nie może się pogodzić z tym, że ty przeżyłeś, a twoja matka nie.

- Moja matka?

- No cóż, pamiętam, że Severus się w niej kochał swego czasu. Nawet przyszedł do mnie i prosił, abym oszczędził jej życia.

- Co! - Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Toma.

Tom spłoszył się.

- Wiesz, ona nie chciała zejść mi z drogi... ja ... przepraszam … - Odwrócił wzrok.

- Snape był zakochany w mojej matce? - Harry wciąż nie mógł tego pojąć. - Nie, musisz się mylić. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić Snape kochający kogokolwiek, a już na pewno nie moją matkę.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Wizja zakochanego Snape'a może nieco zachwiać spokój umysłu, nie?

Po tej uwadze Harry też musiał się uśmiechnąć.

- To prawie tak absurdalne, jak wyobrażenie sobie _nas_ jako pary.

Niewielki rumieniec na twarzy bladego Ślizgona sprawił, że Harry musiał przyznać Tomowi rację – Draco Malfoy był rzeczywiści dość przystojny.

...

Kolacja w Wielkiej Sali już trwała, gdy Harry i Tom przybyli. Wysokie sklepienie było dziś usiane błyszczącymi gwiazdami, a setki zaczarowanych świec rzucały złocisty blask na cztery stoły. Kilka osób patrzyło z zaciekawieniem na Harry'ego i Toma, gdy weszli do sali razem. Gryfoni zbombardowali Harry'ego pytaniami, kiedy wreszcie zajął swoje miejsce obok Hermiony.

- Harry! Co ci się stało?

- Czy to prawda, że latem byłeś u Malfoyów?

- Porwali cię? Trzymali w lochu?

- Czy to prawda, że ty i Draco się umawiacie?

Harry spojrzał na Lavender Brown, która siedziała obok Parvati Patil.

- Nie, Lavender, to nieprawda! Po prostu zaprzyjaźniliśmy się przez kilka ostatnich tygodni.

- Ooo... - Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy rzeczywiści Parvati i Lavender były lekko rozczarowane jego odpowiedzią?

- Umawiali się? - Ron zakrztusił się swoim kurczakiem – Nie bądź śmieszna, Lavender, przecież oni obaj są chłopakami.

Hermiona przewróciła nieznacznie oczami. Pochyliła się i szepnął do ucha Harry'ego:

- Nie zwracaj uwagi na Rona, Harry. Myślę, że to naprawdę urocze – sposób w jaki Draco na ciebie patrzy. Jest tobą kompletnie oczarowany, prawda?

Jej spojrzenie powędrowało do stołu Slytherinu, gdzie Tom rozmawiał z Zabinim. Tom musiał poczuć, że jest obserwowany, bo podniósł wzrok, napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

- Och, to nie to, co myślisz, Hermiono. On nie jest we mnie zakochany, on jest tylko ...

- Tylko co? - Hermiona spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Cóż … - Harry przeczesał włosy palcami. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć:_ On po prostu chce mnie chronić przez całą wieczność, bo to Voldemort, a ja jestem częścią jego duszy_, odrzekł:

- On jest trochę nadopiekuńczy, bo wie, że moja rodzina nie traktowała mnie dobrze. To wszystko...

- Mhm. Jasne. - Hermiona wciąż się uśmiechała. - A ty co czujesz w stosunku do niego?

- Cóż … - Harry spojrzał na swoje jedzenie, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. - Ja... wiem, że on się o mnie troszczy. Dzięki temu czuję się bezpieczny.

Spojrzał na stół nauczycieli, gdzie siedział Dumbledore. Dyrektorem był pogrążony w rozmowie z McGonagall i oboje co chwila spoglądali w kierunku Toma. Harry zauważył, że czarny wzrok Snape'a również tkwił na Tomie. Tom musiał to czuć, bo spojrzał na Snape'a i posłał mu uśmiech. Snape patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym szybko się odwrócił.

Gdy posiłek zbliżał się do końca, Dumbledore wstał. W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza i uczniowie zwrócił się wyczekująco w stronę dyrektora. Dumbledore rozłożył ręce w szerokim przyjaznym geście i spojrzał na uczniów znad okularów-połówek.

W całej sali rozległy się stłumione okrzyki i szepty: „ Na Merlina! Co się stało z jego ręką?"

Hermiona otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc zniekształconą dłoń dyrektora.

- Co mogło to spowodować? Nie wyobrażam sobie, jakie straszne przekleństwo musiało go uderzyć. Może spotkał się z Sami-Wiecie-Kim?

- Nie - powiedział Harry cicho. - Jestem pewien, że tego nie zrobił.

- Może lepiej, żeby to zrobił - powiedział Ron, patrząc na uschłą rękę z fascynacją. - Dumbledore jest naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem, Harry. Każdy wie, że Dumbledore to jedyna osoba, której Sam-Wiesz-Kto się boi.

Harry spojrzał na znajomą twarz starego dyrektora.

- Skąd wiesz, Ron? Słyszałem to już wcześniej, ale zastanawiam się, skąd ludzie mogą wiedzieć o obawach Voldemorta? Nie sądzę, by Czarny Pan był osobą, która dzieli się swoimi myślami z kimkolwiek.

Ron spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

- Cóż, to ... powszechna wiedza, Harry.

- Kolejny rok pełen magicznej edukacji czeka na was - powiedział Dumbledore, a jego niebieskie oczy migotały. Dodał jeszcze kilka uwag na temat drużyn Quidditcha i bezwzględnego zakazu używania produktów ze sklepu Weasley'ów. Potem wskazał na stół nauczycieli.

- Jak być może wiecie, mamy przyjemność powitać nowego członka personelu. - Profesor Slughorn wstał i uśmiechnął się promiennie do uczniów.

- Kolejny nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. - szepnął Dean Thomas. - Zastanawiam się, co mu się przytrafi.

- Może umrze? - zasugerował Seamus z nadzieją.

- Profesora Slughorna - kontynuował Dumbledore spokojnie, ignorując szum głosów - uprzejmie zgodził się powrócić na swoje dawne stanowiska mistrza eliksirów.

Szept przebiegł przez Wielką Salę.

- Co? Czy on powiedział „mistrz eliksirów"?

- Ale co Snapem? Umarł, czy co?

- Nie bądź głupi, Seamus, przecież siedzi tam!

- Tymczasem - ciągnął Dumbledore z uśmiechem - profesor Snape zgodził się przejąć stanowisko profesora obrony przed czarną magią.

To ogłoszenie zostało przyjęte ze zdumionym milczeniem. Dopiero po chwili wszyscy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, który siedział blady przy stole personelu – wyraz jego twarzy był nie do odczytania.

Ron pochylił się i szepnął do Harry'ego:

- Cóż, sądzę, że to dobrze.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak przyjęcie Snape'a na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią może być dobrą informacją.

Ron uśmiechnął się.

- Nie rozumiesz, Harry? To oznacza, że Snape opuści Hogwart po tym roku, w ten czy inny sposób. Tak się zawsze dzieje, nie?

- Tak. Masz rację.

Czarne oczy Snape'a zwróciły się w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak zaczerwienił się, gdy spostrzegł, że Snape uważnie go obserwuje._ Snape opuści Hogwart pod koniec tego roku, w ten czy inny sposób ... Zastanawiam się, czy jego odejście będzie mieć coś wspólnego ze mną. Albo z Tomem …_

_... _

Kiedy uczniowie i nauczyciele wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali, Harry patrzył na Toma.

Głosy buczały wokół niego, a gdzieś w pobliżu Harry usłyszał pompatyczne cedzenie Slughorna.

- Nawet nie marzyłem, że cię jeszcze zobaczę po tych wszystkich latach, Severusie! Słyszałem, że sam jesteś mistrzem eliksirów. Oczywiście nie jestem zdziwiony – zawsze wiedziałem, że masz do tego talent, chociaż nigdy nie byłeś tak dobry jak Lily...

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Mówiąc o Lily - kontynuował Slughorna. - Spotkałem w pociągu Harry'ego Pottera.

Snape mruknął coś, czego Harry nie zrozumiał, ale był pewny, że to nie był żaden komplement.

- Uroczy chłopiec – rozpływał się Slughorna - absolutnie uroczy! Myślę, że dość dobrze się rozumiemy, Harry i ja. To jest naprawdę niezwykłe, jak bardzo on przypomina swoją matkę, prawda, Severusie?

- On nie wygląda jak jego matka ... Wygląda jak jego ojciec. - Głos Snape'a brzmiał nieco nienaturalnie.

Slughorn zachichotał.

- Ach, bzdura, Severusie! Włosy Harry'ego nieco upodabniają go do ojca być może, ale nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie zauważyłeś, że ma oczy Lily.

- Ja... nie zauważyłem, nie. - Brzmiało to tak, jakby Snape zaciskał zęby.

Dwóch nauczycieli zniknęło w tłumie.

- Tuż za tobą, Harry! - chłopak usłyszał głos Toma przy swoim uchu. - Mam twoją pelerynę-niewidkę - tak będę mógł pójść za tobą po schodach i usłyszeć hasło do wieży Gryfonów. Przyjdę do ciebie wieczorem, gdy wszyscy będą już spać, dobrze?

- Dobrze - szepnął Harry.

...

Harry usiadł na łóżku i czekał aż inni chłopcy zapadną w sen, jeden po drugim. Srebrne światło księżyca w pełni wpływało do pokoju przez wysokie okna, nadając wszystkiemu miękkie barwy. Nawet ogniste włosy Rona błyszczały srebrem.

Coś zaszeleściło cicho przy drzwiach i Tom wyjrzał spod płaszcza. Harry ucieszył się, bo zobaczył jego ciemne loki – miał już dość Draco jak na jeden dzień. Tom wskazał różdżką na każdego ze śpiących chłopców i wymamrotał kilka słów w nieznanym Harry'emu języku.

- Już. Teraz będą spać do rana. - Tom opadł na łóżko Harry'ego z westchnieniem. - Nareszcie! Czekałem cały dzień, aby być z tobą sam na sam.

Światło księżyca spowiło włosy Toma w srebrnej poświacie i Harry poczuł nagła ochotę, by je dotknąć.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Co? Patrzysz na mnie tak dziwie, Harry.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął ciemny kosmyk z oczu Toma.

- To tylko ... Tak trudno mi uwierzyć, że jesteś tutaj ze mną i że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Tak, to dosyć dziwne przyjaźń, prawda? - szepnął Tom. Jego szare oczy błyszczały. - Czarny Pan i Chłopiec, Który Przeżył ... Przyjaciele. Związani przez naszą wspólną duszę.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Ale co ... co z proroctwem, Tom? Tym o nas? To nie miało przecież tak wyglądać.

Tom leżał na chwilę, wpatrując się w ciemność. Potem powiedział cicho:

- No cóż, nie wiemy, jak to proroctwo się skończyło, Harry. Znamy tylko pierwszą część: ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Syn tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli... Czarny Pan oznaczy go jako równego sobie, ale on będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... Wszyscy zdają się sądzić, że proroctwa mówi, że jeden z nas zabije drugiego, ale skąd mogą to wiedzieć? Urodziłeś się pod koniec siódmego miesiąca, twoi rodzice trzykrotnie mi się przeciwstawili... Ja... - Jego ręka powędrowała do blizny Harry'ego. - …oznaczyłem cię jako równego sobie.

Harry dotknął reki Toma.

- Ale co z mocą, której Czarny Pan nie zna? Moc do pokonania Ciebie? Nie mam takiej mocy, Tom.

- Nie masz? - Tom ucałował lekko dłoń Harry'ego - Nie jestem tak pewny, mój drogi. Być może już mnie pokonałeś. Sprawiłeś, że wróciłem do Hogwartu.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Gdzie możesz dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o Czarnej Magii od Snape'a.

- Nie mogę się doczekać.

- Ale co z resztą proroctwa, Tom? Widzisz, ja wiem, jak ono brzmi w całości...

- Ty... wiesz? - Tom usiadł szybko. - Jak ono się kończy? Powiedz mi, Harry.

Harry zawahał się.

- Mówi, że... Nie, to nieważne, Tom.

- Powiedz mi. Chcę wiedzieć. - głos Toma zadrżał.

Harry westchnął. Spojrzał na twarz Toma, bladą i niewiarygodnie piękną w blasku księżyca. Poczuł, że zaschło mu w gardle.

- Przepowiednia mówi, że .. że jeden musi zginać z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje.

Tom milczał tak długo, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek przemówi. Jego palce odnalazły twarz Toma w półmroku i pogłaskały go niezdecydowanie.

- Tom?

- Czy na pewno dobrze usłyszałeś słowa proroctwa, Harry? Czy mogłeś je źle zrozumieć? - Głos Toma nie był głośniejszy od szeptu.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Och, nie słyszałem całego proroctwa, Tom. Roztrzaskałem je w Ministerstwie, zanim zdołałem usłyszeć całość. Dumbledore był tym, który powiedział mi, jak proroctwo się kończy. Widzisz, to jemu Trelawney je przekazała.

- _Dumbledore_? - Tom odetchnął. - Dumbledore był jedynym, który usłyszał koniec proroctwa? Ale... Co, jeśli nie mówi prawdy, Harry? Co, jeżeli zmienił zakończenie? Tak, oczywiście musiał je zmienić. To nie może się tak skończyć.

- Myślisz, że Dumbledore kłamał? - Harry spojrzał na Toma.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Dla _większego dobra_, oczywiście. - Tom włożył ręce pod głowę i patrzył w sufit. - Musi być jakiś sposób, by się dowiedzieć. - Zamyślił się na chwilę. - Hmm, zastanawiam się, czy mój stary przyjaciel Severus ma trochę veritaserum?

Harry musiał się roześmiać.

- Snape? Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze grozi mi, że przypadkiem wleje kilka kropel do mojego soku dyniowego, gdy podejrzewa, że kłamię.

- W takim razie postanowione. - oczy Toma błyszczały. - Spróbujmy się dowiedzieć, jak proroctwa naprawdę się skończyło, dobrze?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Jak masz zamiar się wlać veritaserum do pucharu Dumbledore, Tom? Wszyscy nauczyciele piją zawsze z tego samego dzbana z sokiem dyniowym i winem w czasie posiłków. Nie można wlać veritaserum tak, by tylko jedna osoba je wypiła.

Powolny uśmiech opromienił twarz Toma.

- A może wszyscy nauczyciele powinni mówić przez cały dzień tylko prawdę? Nie sądzisz, że to może być całkiem zabawne, Harry? Możemy nauczyć się więcej, niż byśmy się spodziewali! Zastanawiam się tylko, czy Severus jest nadal w swoim biurze w tej godzinie...

- Mogę sprawdzić. - Harry sięgnął pod łóżko i pogrzebał w kufrze.

Tom oparł się na krawędzi łóżka.

- Masz tam więcej legendarnych artefaktów, mój drogi? Nadal szukam Starszej Różdżki.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Nie, mam tylko swoją zwykłą różdżkę z ostrokrzewu. Czekaj... Myślałem, że szukasz jakiegoś kamienia? Nieważne, tu jest mapa.

Rozwinął Mapę Huncwotów na łóżku i oboje pochylił się nad nią.

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się.

- Na Merlina! Co to jest?

- Magiczna mapę Hogwartu. Pokazuje, gdzie kto jest. Spójrz, to my... - Harry wskazał Wieżę Gryffindoru i dwie małe kropki z napisem "Harry Potter" i "Voldemort".

- Lepiej nie pozwól nikomu zobaczyć mapy, Harry. - szepnął Tom.

- Nie martw się. Nie pokażę jej nikomu. - Harry spojrzał na kwatery nauczycieli. - Słuchaj, Dumbledore jest nadal w swoim biurze, chodzi tam i z powrotem. Ale Snape nie siedzi w gabinecie... Musiał się położyć. Nie, jest tutaj – chodzi sam po błoniach. Może cierpi na bezsenność? To trochę dziwna pora na spacer, nie sądzisz? Droga wolna, Tom. Chodźmy po veritaserum. Możemy razem schować się pod peleryną. - chwycił rękę Toma i oboje wyszli z dormitorium, niewidoczni w świetle księżyca.


	5. Veritaserum

**Od tłumacza: **Dziękuję za wytknięcie błędów,** kasiol** – tym razem miałem więcej czasu, więc to nie powinno się powtórzyć. Dziękuję też **ewie** za miłe słowa. **Kuro-sexy, **spostrzegawczość Gryfonów jest znana nie od dziś ;) Mam nadzieję, że dotrwacie do końca tego rozdziału i nie umrzecie z nadmiary sielanki albo ze śmiechu.

**Rozdział V**

**Veritaserum**

Tom i Harry zatoczyli się ze śmiechu i upadli na łóżko Harry'ego.

- Mamy veritaserum! Całe trzy fiolki!

- Widziałeś minę Severusa, gdy wrócił ze swojego nocnego spaceru i zobaczył otwarte drzwi? Był wściekły, nie? Szedł tuż obok nas! Ta twoja peleryna-niewidka jest naprawdę cudowna, mój drogi. Woźny nie zauważył nas, kiedy po prostu wpadliśmy na niego na schodach.

- Jakiego czaru użyłeś na Pani Norris, Tom? Myślałem, że Filch zemdleje, kiedy zaczęła szczekać.

Oczy Toma błyszczały.

- To było zabawne, prawda? - Wyciągnął się na łóżku Harry'ego i oglądał fiolki z veritaserum z wyrazem wielkiej satysfakcji. - Będę mieć pewność, że eliksir prawdy został dobrze wykorzystany. Rano Dumbledore nie będzie miał wyboru i będzie musiał nam powiedzieć, jak naprawdę skończyło się proroctwo. Ale teraz powinieneś się trochę przespać, mój drogi; robi się późno.

Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Toma, który usadowił się wygodnie na złoto-czerwonej pościeli Gryfona.

- Czy zamierzasz tu zostać ze mną całą noc?

- No, oczywiście! - Tom ziewnął. - Powiedziałem, że będę miał cię na oku, prawda? Chcę mieć pewność, że jesteś całkowicie bezpieczny.

- Ale inni uczniowie Slytherinu będą się zastanawiać, gdzie jesteś.

- Nie. Będą spać dopóki ich nie obudzę. Zobaczysz. Jestem raczej dobry w magii, wiesz? - Tom otulił Harry'ego ramionami i delikatnie pogłaskał jego włosy.

- No dobrze - mruknął Harry, którego nagle ogarnęła senność. Ciepło ciała Toma było dziwnie kojące. Wsunął rękę za plecy chłopaka. - Czuje się trochę dziwnie, Tom ... Nigdy wcześniej nie spałem w czyiś ramionach.

Tom potargał lekko jego włosy.

- Ja też nie, Harry.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Yhm, jasne. Coś mi mówi, że jesteś już doświadczony, Tom.

- Doświadczony? - Tom był wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Och, chodzi ci o seks? Nigdy nie pozwoliłem nikomu zostać po wszystkim w moim łóżku. Śpię sam. Cóż, kiedyś spałem sam. To będzie nowe doświadczenie dla nas obu. Zaśnij teraz, mój drogi. Będę z tobą.

…

Harry przez całe śniadanie spoglądał na stół nauczycielski, ale wszystko wydawało się zupełnie normalne. Czy Tomowi naprawdę udało się wlać veritaserum do herbaty?

Starsi uczniowie pozostali po śniadaniu trochę dłużej niż młodsi, czekając na McGonagall chodzącą po sali i rozdającą ich skomplikowane plany. Lavender Brown przez cały czas gapiła się na Rona i kręciła długie blond włosy wokół palców, wydając przy tym z siebie cichy chichot. Ron wydawał się to zauważyć i zarumienił się z przyjemnością. Hermiona spojrzał chłodno na Lavender, ale to sprawiło tylko, że dziewczyna chichotała głośniej.

McGonagall przystąpiła do stołu ze stosem harmonogramów w ręku.

- Panno Granger, możesz kontynuować wszystkie klasy, o które się ubiegałaś. Twoje sumy były wyśmienite, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Możesz iść teraz na starożytne runy.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wstała tak niecierpliwie, że szaty powiewały za nią wściekle.

McGonagall spojrzała za nią z uśmiechem.

- Jest doskonałą uczennicą, ta panna Granger! Bardzo pilna i ambitna. Prawie przypomina mi mnie, kiedy byłam dziewczynką. Tyle, że ja wiedziałem, jak używać grzebienia… - Grymas zaskoczenia przebiegł prze zwykle miłą twarz McGonagall. - Och, czy ja to powiedziałam? - Zamrugała zmieszana.

- Zobaczmy teraz ... Pan Longbottom. Zgłosiłeś się do klasy transmutacji na poziomie owutemów, prawda? Obawiam się, że to nie będzie możliwe z „zadowalającym" - McGonagall westchnęła i spojrzała na Neville'a znad okularów. - Szczerze powiedziawszy dałam ci ten „zadowalający" tylko z dobroci serca, Longbottom. Wydaje mi się, że jedynym sposobem, żebyś zdał owutemy z transmutacji jest zabranie pióra i „przetransmutowanie" oceny T, którą z pewnością byś dostał, w Z, kiedy odwróciłabym się na chwilę plecami. - Jej oczy się rozszerzyły. - Na broda Godryka! Czy naprawdę powiedziałam to głośno? Jestem ... tak mi przykro. Dlaczego nie zdecydujesz się na kontynuowanie zaklęć i uroków, mój drogi? Myślę, że pójdzie ci to o wiele lepiej.

- Moja ... moja babcia uważa zaklęcia za opcję dla mięczaków...- szeptał Neville.

McGonagall prychnęła.

- To, że Augusta nie mogła za nic zdać zaklęć, nie oznacza, że jest to niemożliwe, chłopcze. Możesz się z tym nie zgodzić, ale uważam, że jesteś inteligentniejszy od swojej babci.

Lavender zachichotała, a Ron się do niej uśmiechnął.

McGonagall spojrzała surowo na Rona.

- Och, daj spokój, Weasley! Dlaczego patrzysz tak na pannę Brown? Chyba nie zauroczyła cię ta trzpiotka. Czy nie widzisz, że genialna Granger wydaje się mieć słabość do Ciebie, przynajmniej na razie? Nie trać okazji, głupi chłopcze! - Pokręciła głową. - Powinnam wiedzieć, co mówię. Ciągle odpychałam życzliwego i szczerego Johna Lupina w szóstej klasie, tylko dlatego, że miałam niedorzeczną fiksację na punkcie tego zabójczo przystojnego Riddle'a. Dlaczego się uśmiechasz, Potter? To nie jest śmieszne! Merlinie, jakim byłam idiotą! John, oczywiście, ożenił się ze słodką mugolską dziewczyną i byli bardzo szczęśliwi. To mogłam być ja, gdybym miała więcej rozumu...

- Podkochiwała się pani w … Niemożliwe! - Ron spojrzał na McGonagall z przerażeniem. - Hermiono! Gdzie ona poszła, kiedy jest potrzebna? Ktoś musi wyrzucić obraz McGonagall i Sami-Wiecie-Kto z mojej głowy, szybko, zanim mój mózg eksploduje.

McGonagall zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Powiedz mi, dlaczego na niebiosa nie zapisałeś się do klasy eliksirów, panie Potter? Myślałam, że twoją ambicją jest zostanie aurorem.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

- Tak było. Ale zrezygnowałem, kiedy zobaczyłem moje oceny. Nie dostałem „wybitnego", a taka ocena jest potrzebna, żeby dalej uczyć się eliksirów.

McGonagall przewróciła oczami.

- Oczywiście, że nie, panie Potter. Snape prędzej poślubiłby dwugłowego jednookiego górskiego trolla niż przyznał ci „W" w czymkolwiek. Nienawidzi cię za to, że wyglądasz jak twój czarujący ojciec, a jeszcze bardziej za to, że przypominasz mu twoją matkę, która nigdy nie odwzajemniła jego miłości.

Ron zachwiał się i zbladł.

- Ja... Myślę, że muszę już iść. Z pewnością któryś z Krukonów wie, jak rzucić _Obliviate_... Hej, Anthony, poczekaj!

- A mówiąc o ludziach z niezdrową obsesją na punkcie twojej matki, Harry - kontynuowała McGonagall żwawo - Jestem pewna, że profesor Slughorn z przyjemnością pozwoli Ci kontynuować eliksiry. W istocie, jestem całkiem pewna, że ślini się na myśl o dodaniu Chłopca, Który Przeżył do swojej kolekcji znanych ludzi, których uczył, ten pompatyczny dupek, więc można śmiało dodać eliksiry do twojego harmonogramu. Powiedz panu Weasleyowi, że też może się przyłączyć. Nie powinien czuć się z tym źle; profesor Slughorn łasi się tylko na bogatych, sławnych i przystojnych, więc pan Weasley z pewnością nie stanie się jego celem.

- Pani profesor? - Parvati Patil zaczęła się martwić. - Czy dobrze się pani czuje? Nie zachowuje się pani jak zwykle. Może powinna pani zajrzeć do skrzydła szpitalnego?

- Do skrzydła szpitalnego? Nie bądź śmieszna - McGonagall prychnęła. - Jestem zdrowa jak ryba. Teraz widzę, że zapisałaś się na wróżbiarstwo, panno Patil. W tym roku mamy dwóch nauczycieli tego przedmiotu. Niektórzy uczniowie mają wróżbiarstwo z przystojnym centaurem, który rzeczywiście potrafi przewidzieć przyszłość, a niektórzy z obłąkaną lafiryndą z problemem alkoholowym. Wydaje się, że Dumbledore musiał pomylić podwójne widzenie Syilly z jej wewnętrznym okiem*. Zobaczmy, którego z nich dostałaś... Ach, to tutaj. Obawiam się, że jesteś skazana na widzącego podwójnie nietoperza. - McGonagall położyła odpowiedni harmonogram przed Parvati, która wyglądała na poważnie zaniepokojoną. - Och, coś jeszcze, Potter, jesteś kapitanem drużyny quidditcha Gryffindoru, więc postaraj się zebrać porządny zespół, dobrze? Chcę, żeby Gryffindor wygrał w tym roku i żeby długi nochal Snape'a ocierał się o ten puchar za każdym razem, gdy wejdzie do mojego gabinetu. Poza tym dyrektor chce cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie tego wieczoru, panie Potter. Myślę, ze to już wszystko. Miłego dnia.

**...**

Tom czekał na Harry'ego przed klasą obrony przed czarną magią. _Wszystko w porządku, mój drogi?,_ Harry usłyszał w głowie jego głos.

_Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję_, szepnął w myślach w odpowiedzi. _Czy wiesz, że podobałeś się Minervie McGonagall w szóstej klasie?_

Tom zamknął oczy na chwilę. _Och, nie. Być może powinienem użyć tylko jedną fiolkę, a nie wszystkie trzy. Są prawdy bez których można żyć._

Drzwi sali otworzyły się i Snape wyszedł na korytarz. Spostrzegł Harry'ego i Toma i zamarł na chwilę, jego tajemnicze czarne oczy zatrzymały się na ich twarzach.

- Do środka - powiedział cicho.

Studenci powlekli się na swoje miejsca. Snape zmienił już wystrój, teraz, gdy klasa obrony przed czarną magią była wreszcie jego. Kałamarze wydawały się być zrobione z poskręcanych kości, a tusz miał złowrogi karmazynowy odcień. Ciemne obrazy pokazujące makabryczne sceny tortur ozdabiały ściany, a ciężkie aksamitne zasłony były czarniejsze niż włosy Snape'a. Tom mruknął coś pod nosem, a chwilę później kilka ofiar hiszpańskiej inkwizycji przedstawionych na zdjęciach otrzymało okulary-połówki i długie brody.

Snape przyglądał się klasie swoim zimnym wzrokiem.

- Zapraszamy do obrony przed czarną magią. Jak dotąd mieliście pięciu nauczycieli tego przedmiotu: samego Czarnego Pana, niekompetentnego oszusta, wilkołaka, śmierciożercę w zmowie z siłami ciemności i chichoczącą sadystkę, która była nawet poza zasięgiem czarnych mocy. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że wasza edukacja w tej dziedzinie pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

Przerwał na chwilę, po czym mruknął do siebie:

- Co może doprowadzić każdą rozsądną osobę do prostego wniosku, że nie powinno pozwalać się stu szesnastoletniemu starcowi podejmować decyzji dotyczących kadry. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu reszta pracowników blyszczącookiego Dumbledore'a zdaje się tego nie zauważać.

Zmieszany szmer przebiegł po klasie. Snape podniósł głos.

- Biorąc pod uwagę ten przerażający brak odpowiedniego nauczania jestem zaskoczony – nie, pod wrażeniem, do cholery, że tak wielu z was uskrobało pozytywną ocenę. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, gdzie nauczyliście się tak wiele, zwłaszcza że profesor Umbridge ucząca was w zeszłym roku nie rozpoznałaby Czarnego Pana, nawet gdyby siedział tuż przed nią.

- Tak się cieszę, że w tym roku to pan będzie nas uczył - wtrącił Tom niewinnie i uśmiechnął się do Snape'a.

Snape spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Dziękuję, panie Malfoy. - Skrzywił się nagle. - To dziwne ... Dlaczego nie mogę wyczuć twoich myśli? Ćwiczyłeś latem oklumencję? Nie pomyślałbym, że twój marny intelekt pozwoli ci zrobić coś takiego. Oczywiście nie narzekam. To raczej ulga - nie będę dłużej narażony na jakieś niedorzeczne fantazje na temat konkretnych osób w środku moich lekcji. Tak chciałbym, żeby wszyscy uczniowie opanowali oklumencję. Przypuszczam jednak, że to zbyt wielkie życzenie. Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że wyczuwam wasze perwersyjne marzenia, kiedy powinniście zajmować się zadaniami. Bycie legilimentą jest naprawdę bardziej przekleństwem niż błogosławieństwem, kiedy zajmujesz się nauczaniem młodzieży. Muszę przyznać, że niektóre z tych wizji są dość zabawne i można się z nich pośmiać, ale niektóre są... niepokojące. Moje szlabany nie są tak interesujące, jak niektórym się wydaje; jestem też strasznie zmęczony tymi fantazjami o pewnym centaurze... Tak, mówię do was, Patil, Brown, Parkinson i Goyle. Co do pana, panie Longbottom, nikt nie powinien tego robić z roślinami. A pan Weasley... Och, to jest po prostu absurdalne! _Obliviate_!

Powolny uśmiech rozlał się na twarzy Rona.

- Dziękuję panu, czuję się teraz o wiele lepiej... Ale... Co się stało?

- A ty, Potter... - Snape odwrócił się do Harry'ego, a Harry czuł jak umysł nauczyciela wtargnął do jego własnego. Chłopak rozpaczliwie próbował zachować spokój, ale nagle pewien nieproszony obraz zajął jego myśli. Widział opuszczony cmentarz o zmierzchu, ciemne kamienie spowite mglą. Zamaskowana postać wyłoniła się powoli z cienia...

- Co to jest? - Snape spojrzał niepewnie na Harry'ego. - To ... to raczej dziwne myśli, Potter.

Ciemna postać zbliżała się. Podniosła długą, białą rękę i odrzuciła kaptur, by ukazać bladą potworną twarz i szkarłatne oczy. Voldemort? - Severusie... - Głos Czarnego Pana brzmiał jak syk węża i odbijał się głucho od nagrobków. Krwiste oczy zwęziły się. - Wynoś się z umysłu Harry'ego, bo inaczej surowo cię ukarzę. Jego myśli należą do mnie, tylko do mnie.

Snape zatoczył się do tyłu, a jego twarz była bielsza iż zwykle. Przez chwilę Harry mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł błysk strachu w jego oczach.

Wtedy Snape zebrał się w sobie i sięgnął po podręcznik drżącą ręką.

- To jest ... To jest czas, aby zacząć dzisiejszą lekcję. Ach, tak. Kto może mi wymienić zalety zaklęć niewerbalnych?

Ręka Hermiony natychmiast wystrzeliła w górę. Snape westchnął.

- Oczywiście, że wiesz, panno Granger, zapewne znasz program lepiej niż ja. Pewnie wiesz więcej niż Mroczny Pana.

_Nie!, _oburzony szept przebiegł przez myśli Harry'ego._ Przynajmniej myślę, że nie._

Hermiona spojrzał na Snape'a ze zdziwieniem, zarumieniona z powodu nieoczekiwanego komplementu.

- Niewerbalne zaklęcie daje ułamek sekundy przewagi nad przeciwnikiem, sir - szepnęła. - A także...

Uczniowie zamarli, gdy wszystkie kałamarze jednocześnie stanęły w płomieniach.

- Ag ... Aguamenti - szepnął Snape i wskazał różdżką na każdy kałamarz z kolei. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po klasie - Kto to zrobił?

Studenci spojrzeli po sobie zdezorientowani. Nikt nie odpowiedział.

Wtedy Hermiona powiedziała cicho, a jej głos nieco drżał:

- Inną zaletą zaklęć niewerbalnych jest to, że nie można dowiedzieć się, kto je rzucił.

…

Wyczucie smaku Slughorna, jeśli chodzi o dekorację, było dużo lepsze niż Snape'a - zazwyczaj ponure lochy były dziś jasne, a ciemne mahoniowe meble zostały wypolerowane i lśniły. Kilka kotłów już gotowało się na małym ogniu, a niektóre zapachy był naprawdę porywające. Harry, Tom, Ron i Hermiona usiedli przy jednym stole. Słodki zapach dochodzący ze złotego kociołka przed nimi sprawił, że przyjrzeli się mu uważniej.

- Ach - powiedziała Hermiona cicho i powąchała napój. - To pachnie jak ... jak świeża trawa i pasta do zębów i... - Zaczerwieniła się.

Ron też pociągnął nosem.

- Trawa? Nie, nie sądzę. Pachnie trochę jak twoje włosy, Hermiono.

- Jak ... jak moje włosy? - Hermiona spojrzała w zamyśleniu na Ron. - Naprawdę?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

- Nie, pachnie jak bzy, deszcz i ciepłe płomienie.

_Tak, tak,_ szepnął głos Toma w jego umyśle. _Ale przede wszystkim, pachnie jak ty ..._

- Wyciągnijcie wasze wagi - ogłosił Slughorn. - I nie zapomnijcie też o książkach. Och, nie masz jeszcze książki, Harry? Nie martw się, mój drogi chłopcze. W szafie w rogu jest kilka starych podręczników. Dla ciebie też się coś znajdzie, panie...

- Weasley - mruknął Ron, ale Slughorn chyba go nie słuchał.

Slughorn wręczył im dwie poszarpane stare książki i zaczął omawiać instrukcję. Tom podniósł książkę Harry'ego z dezaprobatą._ Przyniosę ci nowy egzemplarz_, szepnął w myślach Harry'ego. _Możesz użyć dziś mojej kopii, jeśli chcesz, Lucjusz i Narcyza uprzejmie kupili mi nową książkę. Ta od Slughorna jest pełna jakiś bazgrołów. Co to jest? _"Ta książka jest własnością Księcia Półkrwi". _Och, naprawdę nienawidzę, kiedy ludzie piszą w swoich książkach._

Harry pochylił się i spojrzał na książkę.

- Książę Półkrwi? - wyszeptał. - Ciekawe, kto to był?

Tom wzruszył ramionami.

- Severus, prawdopodobnie - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi. - Nazwisko panieńskie jego matki to „Prince". Pamiętam ją z moich własnych lat szkolnych. Dziwna, ponura dziewczyna. Taka sama jak Severus, szczerze powiedziawszy.

- Och, wspaniale! Wspaniale! - Slughorn pochylił się nad Hermioną, która poprawnie określiła zawartość kociołków stojących na środku klasy.

- Nie powiedział nam pan jeszcze, co jest w tym ostatnim. - Ernie Macmillan wskazał mały, czarny kociołek na biurku Slughorna.

- Ach! - Slughorn uśmiechnął się do Erniego. - Miałem nadzieję, że ktoś o to zapyta. Jest to bardzo ciekawy eliksir zwany Felix Felicis.

- Płynne szczęście? - westchnęła Hermiona.

Slughorn skinął głową.

- Dokładnie! Jesteś wyraźnie tak inteligentna jak atrakcyjny, moja droga. Och, przykro mi, nie miałem tego na myśli... Nieważne. Wykorzystany oszczędnie, ten eliksir przyniesie ci szczęście we wszystkich staraniach. Przekonasz, że wszystkie twoje marzenia się spełnią w ciągu jednego pięknego dnia...

- Czy pan kiedykolwiek tego spróbował? - zapytał Michael Corner bez tchu.

Slughorn uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Och, tak. Pewnego razu, gdy miałem dwadzieścia cztery lata i kiedyś, gdy miałem pięćdziesiąt siedem. Dwa doskonałe dni. Dwa dni do zapamiętania...

Klasa patrzyła na niego, zahipnotyzowana.

Tom odchrząknął.

- Tak więc, co dokładnie wydarzyło się w ciągu tych dwóch dni, sir?

- Co się stało...? - Slughorn spojrzał nieco zaskoczony. Przez chwilę się wahał. Ale potem zaczął mówić cicho – Naprawdę nie powinienem ci tego mówić, panie Malfoy. Ale jeśli pytasz...

* * *

* Nie byłem pewien jak to przetłumaczyć – w oryginale jest „seeing double", czyli podwójne widzenie po alkoholu i „second sight", czyli drugi wzrok, a nie nasze „wewnętrzne oko". Jeśli macie jakąś lepszą propozycję, to z chęcią ją przyjmę.


	6. Dwa cudowne dni

**AN: **Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało, ale już wróciłem do świata żywych. **Misaki**, mam sumienie, ale dziękuję za komentarz, bo pomógł mi się zmobilizować.

**Rozdział VI**

**Dwa cudowne dni**

Dwa cudowne dni … - Slughorn patrzył zamyślony w dal. - Starzeję się, a wiele z mojego życia już przeminęło. Stałem w cieniu i patrzyłem, jak inni kochali, walczyli, marzyli i umierali. Ale dwa razy w życiu żyłem naprawdę, całe dwa wspaniałe dni... - jego głos zamarł i wydawało się, że Slughorn się waha. Patrzył na klasę tak zdziwionym wzrokiem, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na niego.

Prawie nieśmiało kontynuował:

- Pierwszy miał miejsce pewnej mroźnej zimy ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu. To był Sylwester 1943 roku...

Harry poczuł, że Tom wierci się niespokojnie. _To?_ szepnął głos w myślach Harry'ego. _To był jeden z jego idealnych dni?_

- W porządku, profesorze - powiedział Tom szybko. - Tak mi przykro - nie powinienem pytać o takie osobiste sprawy. Nie musi się pan czuć zobowiązany do odpowiedzi. Możemy już przejść do dzisiejszej lekcji...

- Przejść do lekcji? - Slughorn spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Nie, nie - powiedział cicho. - Zadałeś mi pytanie, panie Malfoy i czuję, że powinienem odpowiedzieć. Pamiętam wszystko z taką niezwykłą dokładnością, jakby to było wczoraj.

- Naprawdę nie musi nam pan tego opowiadać, sir - powiedział Tom słabo.

- Proszę pana! Bardzo chcielibyśmy usłyszeć pańską historię.

- Harry! - Tom spojrzał na niego przerażony.

- Och, oczywiście ci ją opowiem, Harry - powiedział Slughorn łagodnie. - Nigdy nie powiedziałem nikomu o tym dniu. Ale czuję, że być może nadszedł czas, aby to powiedzieć. Być może, ze wszystkich ludzi, właśnie ty powinieneś jej wysłuchać, Harry. Widzisz, to ... dotyczy Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Tak, samego Czarnego Pana.

- Znał go pan? - głos Hermiony nie był głośniejszy od szeptu.

- Nie sądzę, żeby powinien nam pan o tym mówić, sir - Blaise Zabini patrzył teraz na nauczyciela z wyraźną obawą. Tom rzucił mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, ale Slughorn w ogóle go nie słuchał.

- Tak, znałem Czarnego Pana - powiedział Slughorn cicho. - Być może nie wiecie, że był kiedyś uczniem Hogwartu, tak jak wy. Nazywał się Tom Riddle i był najpiękniejszym młodzieńcem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. Był też ogromnie utalentowanym studentem, podziwianym zarówno przez kolegów, jak i nauczycieli, choć zawsze trzymał się z dala od innych. Był raczej na uboczu, a ja nigdy nie widziałem, żeby się uśmiechał, z wyjątkiem jednego dnia. 31 grudnia 1943 obchodził siedemnaste urodziny, a to dla każdego czarodzieja nie lada wydarzenie...

Tom sięgnął po różdżkę, ale Harry szturchnął go mocno w bok.

- Nie waż się, Tom. Chcę tego posłuchać! - syknął pod nosem.

- Nie, nie chcesz ... To naprawdę nie jest tak interesujące - Tom zmarszczył brwi, ale odłożył różdżkę.

Slughorn patrzył zamyślony w dal.

- Można zadać sobie pytanie, jak doszło do tego, że spędziłem Sylwestra z Tomem Riddlem. Byłem wtedy młodym nauczycielem, a Tom Riddle był jednym z moich ulubionych uczniów. Zwykle studenci jadą na święta do domu. Ale widzicie, Tom Riddle był sierotą. Latem zawsze wracał do ponurego mugolskiego sierocińca, gdzie dorastał, ale podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia prosił dyrektora o zgodę na pobyt tutaj w szkole. W zamku zostało też kilku nauczycieli i zjedliśmy wspólny obiad z uczniami, których rodzice byli za granicą. Jednak nie mieliśmy żadnych konkretnych planów na Sylwestra. I wtedy przypadkiem dowiedziałem się, że akurat tego dnia Tom będzie obchodził siedemnaste urodziny.

Slughorn westchnął, a jego policzki nieco się zarumieniły.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć dokładnie, co popchnęło mnie do wypicia Felix Felicis właśnie tego dnia. Być może czułem jakiś zabroniony pociąg do Toma, może pewna część mnie miała nadzieję, że tego dnia coś może się między nami wydarzyć...

Tom spuścić głowę na biurko i jęknął cicho.

- Tom był taki zaskoczony - powiedział Slughorn ściszonym głosem - kiedy poprosiłem go, żeby pojechał ze mną do Londynu, aby świętować jego urodziny. Ale zgodził się chętnie. Siedemnaste urodziny to najważniejszy kamień milowy w życiu młodego czarodzieja i śmiem twierdzić, że nie chciał spędzić tego dnia w samotności. Tom śmiał się, gdy wręczyłem mu modny mugolski garnitur i oboje z uśmiechem patrzyliśmy na nasze odbicia w lustrze. Musicie wiedzieć, że mugolskie ubrania były wtedy raczej eleganckie i sądzę, że wyglądaliśmy dość uroczyście w szarych wełnianych garniturach, ciemnych lakierkach i miękkich kapeluszach. „Nigdy nie widziałem tak ubranych mugoli" narzekał Tom, ale powiedziałem mu, że odwiedzimy wiele ciekawych części  
Londynu, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Chciałem go zabrać na wystawny obiad, a później na najnowszą sztukę do teatru. Przynajmniej tak zaplanowałem. Nie widziałem mugolskich sztuk od lat i naprawdę na to czekałem.

Slughorn westchnął.

- Niestety, nie byłem na bieżąco z wydarzeniami z mugolskiego świata i okazało się, że teatry są zamknięte. To było w czasie wojny i mugolski Londyn stał się ponury i posępny. Najgorsze naloty już ustały, ale wszystkie teatry były nadal zamknięte, a jedzenie było wydawane w racjach. No cóż, _prawie_wszystkie teatry były zamknięte. Ku mojej radości okazało się, że jeden nadal działał...

Slughorn uśmiechnął się lekko na to wspomnienie.

- Nazywano go Windmill Theatre. Oczywiście bilety były wyprzedane, ale trochę magii może zdziałać cuda... To był, hmm, inny rodzaj teatru. Och, nic wulgarnego... Wszystko było gustownie wykonane i pomysłowe, artystyczne. Ale do dziś pamiętam jak się zaczerwieniliśmy, kiedy aktorki, ubrane tylko w zwiewne woale, weszły na scenę... Siedzieliśmy w jednym z pierwszych rzędów i po występie jedna z młodych panien podeszła do nas i rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że Tom ma urodziny, nalegała, by pozwolił się jej pocałować. To był jego pierwszy pocałunek – dostrzegłem to z łatwością, ale myślę, że mu się podobało. Śmialiśmy z tego potem, oczywiście, i Tom obiecał nigdy nikomu nie powiedzieć, że jego nauczyciel zabrał go do takiego miejsca.

W klasie rozległy się stłumione śmiechy.

- Później zjedliśmy uroczystą kolację - kontynuował Slughorn - we francuskiej restauracji, którą właśnie otwarto w Covent Garden. Została nazwana Mon Plaisir - „przyjemność po mojej stronie"... Lokal był prowadzony przez dwóch francuskich czarodziejów, którym udawało się zawstydzić każdego przybywającego do urzędnika sprawdzającego ich uprawnienia i to, czy wydzielają odpowiednie racje żywnościowe. Na Merlina, jakie pyszności dla nas przygotowali! Tom zbladł na widok _escargots_ - tak, ślimaki są jadalne, panie Weasley - ale udało mi się go namówić do spróbowania. Tom spojrzał niepewnie na czarne półksiężyce serwowane w muszlach. Ich smak jest zaskakująco delikatny - można wyczuć czosnek i masło i pietruszkę, oczywiście, ale _escargots_ smakuje jak nic innego na świecie. Delikatna nuta grzybów i morza oraz sól i piżmo i coś innego, coś zupełnie nie do opisania... Och, pamiętam radość oglądania twarzy Toma, gdy skosztował ten znakomity przysmak po raz pierwszy! Był mile zaskoczony smakiem, tak jak podejrzewałem. _Ja_ byłem tym, który pokazał mu tyle niezwykłych rzeczy tej nocy; pokazałem mu rzeczy, o których nawet nie śnił: delikatną wiosenną zupę ze szczawiem, puszystego białego homara, no i oczywiście szampana … Szampan uderzyłem do głowy i jemu i mnie. Zapomnieliśmy, że jesteśmy nauczycielem i uczniem. Byliśmy dwójką przyjaciół, którzy delektowali z przyjemnością posiłek, a potem szli razem przez ciemne opustoszałe ulice. Padał śnieg, a płatki zatrzymywały się na ciemnych lokach Toma. Nagle spojrzałem na piękną zarumienioną twarz Toma i słuchając jego śmiechu pomyślałem, że nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy.

Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się.

- Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem go pocałować. Ale w tym momencie podszedł do nas surowo wyglądający mugolski policjant. Dostrzegł nas śmiejących się na pustej zimnej ulicy i słusznie domyślił się, że jesteśmy nieco pijani. Poprosił nas o dowody tożsamości i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy w odpowiedzi tylko się śmialiśmy. No cóż, byliśmy tylko dwoma młodymi i dość wstawionymi czarodziejami z niezłymi umiejętnościami, więc wkrótce biedny policjant śpiewał wraz z nami pijackie piosenki w centrum Londynu. Okazało się, że był Irlandczykiem, mógł się poszczycić głębokim barytonem i miał naprawdę bogaty repertuar sprośnych piosenek.

Slughorn cmoknął lekko.

- Wreszcie zrobiło się nam trochę zimno, więc rozstaliśmy się z policjantem nadal śpiewającym na tle ponurego wojennego Londynu, podczas gdy my aportowaliśmy się z powrotem do Hogsmeade. Nadal śmialiśmy się z naszych przygód, wracając do szkoły. Niebo było pełne gwiazd, a ich słabe światło padało na ciemne loki Toma i biały śnieg, a śmiech zamarł mi w piersiach. Gdy dotarliśmy do bram szkoły, Tom odwrócił się do mnie i uścisnął mi dłoń. „Dziękuję, profesorze. To był najwspanialszy wieczór w moim życiu. " Było tak wiele rzeczy, które chciałem mu powiedzieć. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, że był piękny. Chciałem go poprosić, żeby przyszedł do mojego pokoju tej nocy. Ale w końcu nie powiedziałem nic. Być może wiedziałam w głębi serca, że to, co chciałem powiedzieć, mogło wszystko zrujnować, więc po prostu patrzyłem na niego jak odchodził do swojej sypialni. Jego kroki były nadal trochę niepewne z powodu szampana. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do mnie i myślę, że będę pamiętać ten uśmiech na resztę życia...

W klasie przez chwilę panowała zupełna cisza. Następnie Hermiona powiedziała cicho:

- To było raczej miłe wspomnienie, sir.

Slughorn zatrzymał się na chwilę, wpatrując się w dal niewidzącymi oczyma.

- Tak... Tak, to jest piękne wspomnienie...

- A co z tym drugim dniem, profesorze? - Lavender była wyraźnie zaciekawiona.

- Drugi dzień? - przez moment oczy Slughorna wydawały się dziwnie wilgotne, a potem powiedział cicho - Drugi dzień... To był dzień mojego pierwszego pocałunku... Tak, w pięćdziesiątym siódmym roku życia! Och, to musi się wam wydawać absurdalne, że ja nigdy nie... Musicie wiedzieć, że nigdy nie byłem szczególnie uroczy, przystojny czy mądry, i nikt tak naprawdę nie postrzegał mnie w ten sposób. Ja sam też nigdy nie chciałem pocałować nikogo poza Tomem, a na to byłem zbyt dużym dżentelmenem. Albo zbyt wielkim tchórzem – sam nie wiem...

Slughorn opadł na fotel za biurkiem.

- Ale potem, pewnego pięknego wiosennego dnia wiele lat później stało się coś nie do pomyślenia. Ktoś mnie pocałował! - Jego głos był niepewny. - Ona była... Och, była najurokliwszą młodą damą, jaką znałem. Była jedną z moich uczennic, była najlepsza z eliksirów...

- Co? - Harry wyprostował się. - Nie, nie może mieć pan na myśli... Proszę pana, nie musi nam pan tego opowiadać...

- Była tak strasznie ładna - szepnął Slughorn - z tymi rudymi włosy i jasnymi zielonymi oczami. Miała chłopaka, oczywiście, jednego z najpopularniejszych graczy quidditcha. Ale któregoś dnia - w dniu, gdy wypiłem moją drugą fiolkę Felix Felicis tak naprawdę z nudów - spotkałem ją płaczącą w klasie. Właśnie zobaczyła jak jej chłopak całuje się z pewną barmanką w Hogsmeade i strasznie się o to pokłócili. Była taka zdenerwowana, biedactwo! Pomogłem jej osuszyć łzy i powiedziała mi, co się stało. Jej chłopak zapewnił ją, że pocałunek nic nie znaczył, ale ona nie mogła tego zrozumieć. „Jak pocałunek może nic nie znaczyć?", szlochała na moim ramieniu: „Przecież pocałunki zawsze coś oznaczają" Potem spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała: „Profesorze, jest pan mężczyzną. Czy kiedykolwiek pocałował pan osobę, która nic dla pana nie znaczyła?" Spłoszyłem się. „Moja droga", zaprotestowałem: „Nie jestem chyba osobą, którą należy pytać o zdanie w takich kwestiach" Ale ona nalegała, bo była pewna, że człowiek w moim wieku musi być w stanie powiedzieć jej więcej o tajemnicach męskiego umysłu... W końcu, w końcu powiedziałem jej prawdę: "Moja droga, nie powinnaś szukać u mnie odpowiedzi. Widzisz, ja nigdy nikogo nie całowałem." Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. „Nigdy?" szepnęła. "Nigdy", powiedziałem cicho. „Jestem... naturalnym kawalerem... Te rzeczy... pocałunki... nie są dla wszystkich." Jej zielone oczy zabłyszczały. „To nie w porządku", powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem. „Nikt nie powinien iść przez życie bez pocałunku. A szczególnie nie pan, profesorze. Jest pan taki miły..." A potem... a potem mnie pocałowała... - Slughorn zamknął oczy. - Jej pocałunek był tak nagły i słodki i niewinny, że prawie zapłakałem. Oczywiście potem trochę się zarumieniła, ale powiedziała: „No i już! Został pan pocałowany" Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć. Stałem tam, oszołomiony. Potem ona uśmiechnęła się, pogłaskała mnie delikatnie po policzku i odeszła. Dwa dni później pogodziła się ze swoim chłopakiem, a nawet wyszła za niego kilka lat później. Pocałowała mnie z życzliwości, to jasne, ale to znaczyło dla mnie więcej niż wszystko inne na świecie...

…

- Nadal uważasz, że eliksir prawdy to był dobry pomysł? - szepnął Harry do Toma, kiedy wyszli na korytarz po lekcjach. Tom zaśmiał się i uścisnął jego rękę. - Cóż, jeśli to cena wiedzy o tym, jak naprawdę zakończyło się proroctwo, to jakoś zniosę myśl, że Horacy nadal żałuje, że mnie wtedy nie pocałował. Minęło już tyle lat...

- Ale moja mama...

- Spróbuj o tym nie myśleć, Harry. Pożyczysz mi swoją pelerynę-niewidkę, dobrze? Nadszedł czas, żeby złożyć Dumbledore'owi kolejną wizytę.

…

- Harry! Nareszcie jesteś! - Dumbledore przywitał Harry'ego z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Gotów, by dowiedzieć się więcej o przeszłości? Chcę, byśmy odwiedzili dzisiaj pewne szczególne wspomnienie związane z Voldemortem...

- Dlaczego, panie profesorze? - Harry usiadł na krawędzi krzesła i spojrzał na dyrektora. - Dlaczego muszę poznać przeszłość Voldemorta?

Dyrektor wahał się przez chwilę, a następnie słowa popłynęły z jego ust:

- Dlaczego? Bo chcę, żebyś powoli doszedł do wniosku, że jesteś horkruksem, Harry i odkrył, że cząstka duszy Czarnego Pana mieszka w tobie. Po przyjęciu tej prawdy zrozumiesz, dlaczego konieczne jest, abyś się poświęcił, mój drogi. Będziesz musiał umrzeć, aby ocalić świat przed Lordem Voldemortem.

- Co do cholery? - portret Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka spojrzał na Dumbledore'a ze ściany. - Czy straciłeś już te resztki zdrowego rozsądku, które ci pozostały? Jesteś dyrektorem Hogwartu, na miłość Salazara! Urząd ten daje ci wiele praw i przywilejów, ale kary śmierci nie ma pośród nich!

- Ma rację, tak. - mruknął jeden z portretów, a kilka innych przytaknęło.

- Bądźcie cicho! Wszyscy! - Dumbledore machnął groźnie różdżką w kierunku portretów. - Nie rozumiesz, w jakich czasach przyszło nam żyć, Fineasie. To mroczny czas i musimy ponieść ofiary, by pokonać Czarnego Pana.

Czarodziej w staromodnej falbaniastej koszuli pokręcił głową:

- Czy to prawda? Powiedz mi, jakie ofiary ty poniosłeś, Albusie.

Dumbledore skupił wzrok na portrecie.

- Mam ci powiedzieć o mojej ofierze, Everard? Chętnie! Poniosłem więcej ofiar niż możesz sobie wyobrazić! Pamiętasz czarnoksiężnika imieniem Grindewald?

- Tego, którego pan pokonał w 1945? - zapytał Harry delikatnie.

- Tak, Harry. - Dumbledore stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem szepnął - Nikt nigdy nie wiedział, ile to mnie kosztowało.

- Co ma pan na myśli?

Czy dziwny blask niebieskich oczu dyrektora był spowodowany... łzami?

- Gellert Grindelwald - szepnął Dumbledore – znaczył kiedyś dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. Nadal tak jest. Ale on zwrócił się do ciemnej strony i pojedynek z nim był moim obowiązkiem, mimo wszystkich uczuć jakimi go darzyłem. Kochałam go, tak, ale nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziałem. Kiedy pewnego razu _on _wyznał mi, co czuje, zrobiłem to, co musiałem – skłamałem. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i powiedziałem, że go nie kocham, że nigdy nie mógłbym go pokochać. To była najbardziej bolesna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, ale tak musiało się stać. Moim obowiązkiem było emocjonalnie się od niego odsunąć, tak jak moim obowiązkiem było pokonanie go i dopilnowanie, żeby pozostał zamknięty w Nurmengardzie za swoje zbrodnie. Nie odwiedzam go, chociaż nadal za nim tęsknię. Jak widzisz, Everadzie, ja także poniosłem ofiary dla większego dobra...

Czarownica w zielonych szatach odezwała się ostro:

- Okłamałeś osobę, którą kochałeś, Albusie - czy to jest to samo, co proszenie Harry'ego, by oddał swoje życie?

- Nie rozumiesz, Phyllido? - głos Dumbledore'a drżał. - Świat czarodziejów jest zagrożony przez Voldemorta, a Harry jest tym, który został przeznaczony do jego pokonania.

- Jeśli już mówimy o przeznaczeniu... - Harry czuł, że Tom poruszył się nieznacznie za jego plecami – Co dokładnie mówi proroctwo? To o mnie i Voldemorcie?

Niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a gwałtownie się rozszerzyły

- Jak już powiedziałem … - wydawało się, że walczy rozpaczliwie ze słowami, ale w końcu powiedział - Ale to, co mówiłem, nie była prawdą, Harry. Zmodyfikowałem proroctwo, aby prawda była bardziej... zrozumiała. Musisz zabić Lorda Voldemorta, a on musi zabić ciebie. Z jakiegoś powodu proroctwo Sybilli nie jest całkowicie jasne w tej części, więc nieco skorygowałem końcówkę.

- A jak brzmiała przepowiednia w oryginale? - Harry spojrzał na starego dyrektora.

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Sybilla oczywiście wszystko pomieszała. Może była pijana, jak zwykle. Pierwsza część proroctwa mówiła o tym, że będziesz miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna, ale potem trochę się to pogmatwało...

- Co ma pan na myśli?

Dumbledore pokręcił powoli głową.

- Przepowiednia mówiła, że... Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, ale on będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... I żaden nie może żyć bez drugiego... Nonsens, to jasne. Sybilla musiała coś źle zrozumieć...

- Wiedziałam! - Tom wyskoczył spod peleryny, a jego twarz była czerwona ze złości. - Oczywiście, że to, co mówi proroctwo, jest prawdą. Jak śmiesz zmieniać słowa przepowiedni, żeby dopasować ją do swoich pokręconych planów?

- Pan Malfoy? - Dumbledore zamrugał zdziwiony. - Na Merlina, co ty tu robisz? Co tu się dzieje?

Tom wskazał różdżką na Dumbledore'a.

- Avada...

- Nie! - Harry odepchnął różdżkę na bok - Nie chcę, żebyś go zabijał, Tom.

- Tom? - Dumbledore był teraz śmiertelnie blady. - Co … O co tu chodzi, Harry?Dlaczego nazywasz go „Tom"? - nagle jego niebieskie oczy stały się pełne zrozumienia - Nie jesteś Draco Malfoy. Jesteś...

- _Obliviate_! - Tom leniwie machnął różdżką w kierunku dyrektora, a ten stał się nagle dziwnie spokojny i nieobecny.

Tom wskazał różdżką na każdym z portretów z kolei i powtórzył zaklęcie.

- Proszę! - Ostatni portret, Fineas Nigellus Black, spojrzał błagalnie na Toma. - Jeśli masz choć trochę miłosierdzia w duszy, chłopcze, proszę, nie pozbawiaj mnie tego pięknego wspomnienia. Proszę, pozwól mi pamiętać, jak Dumbledore wyznaje swe kłamstwa. Nie możesz mi tego zabrać...

- Przykro nam, Fineasie - Tom uśmiechnął się do portretu. - To nic osobistego. Po prostu nie można być zbyt ostrożnym, kiedy sprawa dotyczy Dumbledore'a. _Obliviate!_


	7. Dziwne prawdy

**AN: **Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, były bardzo miłe :) Wybaczcie, że przypadkiem zrobiłem z Dumbledore'a kobietę – najwyraźniej sobie na to zasłużył. Bardzo lubię rozdział VII, bo jest zaskakujący, a Harry zadaje głupie pytania :D Mam nadzieję, że Wam też przypadnie do gustu.

**Rozdział VII **

**Dziwne prawdy**

- Chwileczkę, Potter.

Harry szedł właśnie schodami, kiedy dobrze mu znany głos Snape'a zatrzymał go w pół kroku. Chłopak jęknął. Gdzie była peleryna-niewidka, kiedy jej potrzebował? No tak, Tom nadal miał ją przy sobie...

- Tak, panie profesorze? - Harry odwrócił się niechętnie i stanął twarzą w twarz z mistrzem eliksirów.

- Musimy porozmawiać, Potter.

Harry znał ten lodowaty ton aż zbyt dobrze. Zwykle zwiastował kłopoty dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Gryfon rozejrzał się, desperacko próbując chwycić coś w powietrzu, ale z zawodem stwierdził, że Toma nie było w pobliżu. Musiał pójść do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów razem z Zabinim.

Harry spojrzał na odzianego w czerń nauczyciela i zebrał się w sobie. Snape chciał z nim porozmawiać. Na Merlina! On musi być nadal pod wpływem eliksiru prawdy. To z pewnością nie będzie przyjemne...

Snape stał przez chwilę zupełnie cicho, a jego czarne niezgłębione oczy przeszywały duszę Harry'ego. Nagle powiedział cicho:

- Potter, czy potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Co? - Harry spojrzał na Snape'a zszokowany. Czegokolwiek się spodziewał, na pewno nie brzmiało to tak. Czy to jakaś pułapka? - Jaką pomoc ma pan na myśli?

Snape rozejrzał się szybko. W zasięgu słuchu nie było nikogo innego. Pochylił się bliżej Harry'ego i powiedział cichym głosem:

- Czułem Czarnego Pana w twoim umyśle, Harry. Wtedy, w czasie lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. Co się z tobą dzieje? Dlaczego pozwalasz mu posiąść swoje myśli? Czy jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie?

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a ze zdziwieniem.

- Co? Dlaczego … - To dziwne zachowanie Snape'a zaczynało go ciekawić. Być może była to dobra okazja, aby uzyskać nareszcie kilka odpowiedzi. - Dlaczego obchodzi pana, czy jestem w niebezpieczeństwie? - Harry starał się pozbawić swój głos agresji, ale kiedy mówił do Snape'a, było to praktycznie niemożliwe.

Snape westchnął i potarł czoło.

- Dlaczego mnie to obchodzi? Och, na miłość Merlina, ty nieznośny smarkaczu, czy zawsze musisz pytać mnie o motywy? Ja tylko zaoferowałem ci pomoc, do cholery. Naprawdę jesteś najbardziej irytującym Gryfonem przemierzającym te korytarze od czasu Syriusza Blacka. Wiem, że ludzie powtarzają ci aż do znudzenia, jak bardzo przypominasz swojego ojca i swoją matkę, ale przysięgam, że są chwile, kiedy jeszcze bardziej przypominasz swojego postrzelonego ojca chrzestnego. To pewnie dlatego czuję się jakbyś wysysał ze mnie całe życie w czasie każdej rozmowy. Tak jak ty, pan Black zawsze interpretował wszystkie niewinne uwagi jako dowód moich czarnomagicznych ciągot. To było strasznie męczące

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Snape pod wpływem Veritaserum był... zupełnie jak Snape na co dzień. Było to w pewnym sensie nieco uspokajające. Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na pozbawioną wyrazu bladą twarz mistrza eliksirów.

- Zawsze się zastanawiałem... Po której stronie jest pan naprawdę: Voldemorta czy Dumbledore'a?

Snape milczał przez chwilę. Potem szepnął:

- Po żadnej z nich.

- Więc po czyjej? - Harry poczuł się zmieszany.

- Twojej - Snape odwrócił wzrok. - Zawsze po twojej stronie, Harry. Ze względu na twoją matkę. Oddam za ciebie życie, jeśli będzie to konieczne... Głos Snape'a zamarł. Wydawało się, że waha się przez chwilę, ale potem jego ciemne oczy zwęziły się. - Będę też surowo karał za wykradzenie mojego Veritaserum. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie podziały się te fiolki, ale widząc moją nagłą potrzebę otworzenia przed tobą duszy, nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości. Gryffindor traci pięćset punktów.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

- Ty... odbierasz mi pięćset punktów i uważasz mnie za nieznośnego smarkacza, ale mimo to chcesz za mnie _umrzeć_?

Snape stał przez chwilę w kompletnej ciszy. Nagle ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech przebiegł mu przez twarz.

- Tak. Myślę, że tak właśnie sprawy stoją, Potter.

- Rozumiem - uśmiechnął się Harry. - To … Dobrze wiedzieć, profesorze. I nie musi się pan martwić tą mroczną postacią z moich myśli. Czarny Pan... nie jest już dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem.

- Czyżby? - Snape był niewzruszony. - To dość niezwykłe, prawda? A mówiąc o niezwykłych rzeczach, Potter... Dziś wieczorem rozmowy przy stole nauczycielskim były o wiele bardziej interesujące niż zwykle. Dowiedziałem się o swoich kolegach więcej niż kiedykolwiek chciałbym wiedzieć. Wygląda na to, że profesor Sinistra i centaur Zakała zajmują się czymś więcej niż tylko oglądaniem gwiazd, gdy spotykają się nocą w Zakazanym Lesie. Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć. Jeśli chciałbyś znać moje zdanie, to nie sądzę, żeby uczucie Flitwicka do Szarej Damy było normalne, a już na pewno nie była mi potrzebna wiedza o sekretnych ciągotach Minerwy McGonagall do kociego jedzenia.

- Co?

- Podobno to o smaku łososia jest pyszne. Czasem zjada je na grzance. Z kolei profesor Dumbledore - kontynuował Snape tym samym beznamiętnym tonem - także miał dziś wiele do powiedzenia. Wydaje się, że jego uczucia do Chłopca, Który Przeżył są mniej ciepłe i sentymentalne niż większość z nas sobie wyobrażała, a zamysły dyrektora na przyszłość są raczej... przerażające. Profesor McGonagall musiała zostać przytrzymana, bo chciała, hmm, „wydłubać mu te błyszczące pokręcone oczy raz na zawsze", jak to ujęła. A sądząc po dzikim wyrazie twarzy i mamrotaniu profesor Sprout o ropie czyrakobulwy, nie byłbym wcale zdziwiony, gdyby w najbliższej przyszłości Dumbledroe zatruł się jednym ze swoich cytrynowych dropsów. Z pewnością dyrektor będzie musiał rano rzucić całkiem sporo uroków zapomnienia, by jakoś znów dogadać się z personelem.. A jeśli już mówimy o dyrektorze i utracie pamięci...

- Tak? - Harry starał się nie rumienić pod przenikliwym wzrokiem Snape'a.

- Dyrektor mówił dość obszernie o tym, że zgubił pewien pierścień. Ten, który zdziwił tak wiele osób podczas jego powitalnej przmowy. W pioerścieniu tym znajduje się pewien niezwykły akmień. Pierścień zaginął, a dyrektor jest zdesperowany, by go znaleźć. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że po prostu nie pamiętam kiedy i gdzie po raz ostatni go widział . Czy to nie ciekawe, Potter?

- Tak - wymamrotał Harry. - Bardzo... ciekawe, sir.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, czekając, aż Snape oskarży go o kradzież pierścienia Dumbledore'a. Ale Snape tylko patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Potem mistrz eliksirów szepnął:

- Jeśli zdarzy ci się znaleźć ten kamień, użyj go dobrze ... To tyle, Potter.

...

- Co myślisz o tym wszystkim, Tom? - Harry podniósł się z poduszki i napił się szampana, którego nalał mu Riddle. Smakował słodko i jasno, jak wrześniowe słońce zamknięte w szklance. Wydawało się, że wspomnienia Slughorna wzbudziły w Tomie nagłą tęsknotę za szapanem, bo gdy tylko wszyscy chłopcy w sypialni Harry'ego zapadli w magiczny sen, Riddle pojawił się tam z zakurozną butelką i dwoma kieliszkami.

- O proroctwie? - uśmiech rozświetlił nieprawdopodobnie piękną twarz Toma. - Jeden nie może żyć bez drugiego? Odpowiedź jest chyba oczywista, mój drogi. Oznacza to, że należymy do siebie, ty i ja – zmierzwił dłonią i tak rozczochrane włosy Harry'ego. - Już na zawsze.

Harry poczuł dziwny przyjemny dreszcz.

- Zostaniesz przy mnie na zawsze?

- Oczywiście, że tak. - Tom nalał sobie więcej szampana. - Nie licząc jutrzejszego poranka. Jest sobota i nie mamy zajęć, więc chyba mogę cię zostawić na kilka godzin i załatwić moje sprawy. Wróce, gdy tylko będę mógł.

- Naprawdę? - Harry poczuł ukłucie rozczarowanie. Zdążył już zaplanować wypad do Hogsmeade. - Dokąd idziesz?

W odpowiedzi Tom tylko się roześmiał i pokręcił głową.

- Och, nie sądzę, żebyś chciał wiedzieć, Harry. Działalność Czarnego Pana. Wygląda na to, że nie mogę zostawić Śmierciożerców bez nadzoru nawet na krótki czas, bo od razu wszystko psują.

Harry zadrżał.

- Nadal jesteś Voldemortem, prawda?

Tom położył szklankę na stolik nocny.

- A myślałeś, że nim nie jestem? - spytał cicho. Harry nie mógł odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy.

Harry spojrzał w dół.

- Nie, to nie tak ... Po prostu ...

- Po prostu co? - Tom dotknął lekko jego policzka.

- Nie chcę, żebyś nim był - szepnął Harry. - Chcę, żebyś był sobą. Po prostu Tomem.

- Rozumiem - Tom opadł na poduszki obok Harry'ego - Żadnych czarnych szat i smierciożerców? A ja tak dobrze wyglądam w czerni! - jego srebrne oczy błyszczały. - Och, powinniśmy mieć chociaż kilku śmierciożerców, Harry, naprawdę powinniśmy. Każę im odrabiać za ciebie lekcje, jeśli chcesz.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Tak, Snape może robić moje zadania z eliksirów. Podoba mi się ten pomysł.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Mógłbym to zrobić, wiesz. Byłoby raczej zabawnie, chociaż... Kto wtedy zabije za mnie Dumbledore'a? Chciałem poprosić Draco, ale skoro go tu nie ma...

Harry potrząsnął szybko głową.

- Nie, Tom. Nigdy więcej zabijania. Nigdy więcej morderstw.

- Nigdy? - Tom wydawał się oszołomiony samą myślą. - Wiesz, że spełnianie twoich próśb zawsze sprawia mi przyjemność, ale postaraj się przez chwilę nad tym zastanowić. Bellatriks to doskonały zabójca.

Harry odwrócił twarz.

- Wiem, Tom. Zabiła mojego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka.

- Nigdy jej o to nie prosiłem - powiedział Tom cicho. - Robiła to z własnej woli, ale zapewniam cię, że już nigdy nie dopuszczę, żeby skrzywdziła twoich bliskich. Bella z pewnością mnie posłucha – jest mi całkowicie oddana, sercem i duszą.

- Wiem – spojrzenie Harry'ego zatrzymało się na ciemnych lokach Toma - Ona cię kocha, prawda?

- Tak, oczywiście. - Tom wyciągnął leniwie rękę w kierunku butelki z szampanem – Zostało jeszcze trochę, Harry. 1921 to jeden z moich ulubionych roczników, a ta butelka była bardzo dobrze przechowywana. Własnporęcznie wyniosłem ją z piwnic ministerstwa. Cudownie być z powrotem w Hogwarcie, ale mam już serdecznie dość smaku dyniowego soku – musiałem go pić przez cały tydzień i to chyba wystarczy mi na resztę życia. _To _jest o wiele lepsze, prawda?

Harry napił się musującego napoju. Małe pęcherzyki zdawały się płynąć wprost do jego krwi i zaczął czuć lekkie zawroty głowy. Patrzył na piękną twarz Toma, teraz zarumienioną od szampana, a jego serce wydało z siebie cichy jęk.

- Kochasz ją?

- Kogo? Tom zastanawiał się przez chwilę. - Och, masz na myśli Bellę? Nie, oczywiście że nie. - wykrzywił się - Co za niedorzeczny pomysł, mój drogi.

- Więc nigdy nie byliście... kochankami? Ty i Bellatrix? - Głos Harry'ego nie pracował najlepiej; brzmiał jakoś ochryple i śmiesznie.

- Kochankami? O tak, od czasu do czasu - Tom usiadł na łóżku Harry'ego. - Och, ta myśl cię dręczy? Nie martw się, Harry. Poinformuję Bellę, że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy.

- Ee ... w porządku - Harry ukrył zarumienioną twarz w poduszce. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, ilu właściwie kochanków mógł mieć Czarny Pan. Chyba nie chciał znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

- Wszystko w porządku? - wyszeptał mu Tom do ucha. - Chodź, skończmy szampana.

- Nie jestem jeszcze pełnoletni - wymamrotał Harry, ale usiadł i sięgnął po kieliszek. - Musimy łamać w tej chwili milion szkolnych zasad.

Tom zaśmiał się.

- Zasady? Och, nie bądź absurdalny, Harry! Gdyby ktoś tu teraz wszedł i zobaczył Czarnego Pana w łóżku Harry'ego Pottera, to naprawdę nie sądzę, by był szczególnie zdenerwowany tym, że pijemy szampana. - Podniósł kieliszek. - Za nas, Harry. I za prawdziwe proroctwo.

...

- To śmieszne - mruknął Ron, kiedy następnego ranka przechodzili obok klepsydr z punktami poszczególnych domów. - Mógłbym przysiąc, że Gryffindor miał wczoraj o wiele więcej punktów. - skrzywił się na widok kilku samotnych rubinów leżących na dnie klepsydry. - Mieliśmy co najmniej tak dużo jak Ślizgoni i sporo więcej niż Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw. Wygląda na to, Gryffindor stracił setki punktów w ciągu nocy.

- Spytałam o to kilku profesorów - powiedziała Hermiona w zamyśleniu. - Ale nikt nie wie nic na ten temat. Szczerze powiedziwszy, wszyscy nauczyciele są dzisiaj dziwnie ogłupieni. Żaden z nich nie pamięta czegokolwiek z ostatniej nocy i nikt nie przypomina sobie, żeby odjął nam punkty. Dziwne, nieprawdaż?

- Ee... - Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. - Obawiam się, że ja... wpadłem na Snape'a poprzedniej nocy.

Hermiona jęknęła.

- Poważnie, Harry! Musisz nauczyć się nie prowokować Snape. Co takiego mu powiedziałeś?

- Żałuję, że nie mogłem tego usłyszeć - mruknął Ron tęsknie. - To musiało być dobre, skoro tyle straciliśmy... Ile dokładnie punktów ci odebrał?

- Pięćset. Jestem ... przepraszam.

Ron gwizdnął.

- Pięćset? Nawet Fred i George nie zdołali stracić więcej niż trzysta w ciągu jednej nocy. - Objął Harry'ego ramieniem. - Chodź. Kupię ci piwo kremowe pod Trzema Miotłami, może to cię rozweseli. Poczekaj, aż Fred i George usłyszą! Będą pod wrażeniem.

Hermiona spojrzała chłodno na Rona.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Ronald. Gryffindor nie ma już praktycznie żadnych szans na zdobycie pucharu domów.

- Tak, jasne. - Ron nie wyglądał ani trochę na zmartwionego. - Nie martw się, Hermiono. Sama dobrze wiesz, że Harry na końcu roku zwykle robi coś na tyle niezwykłego, że wygrywa dla nas puchar. Jeśli zabijesz Sam-Wiesz-Kto do czerwca, to pewnie dostaniesz kilka tysięcy punktów, no nie?

Harry skrzywił się.

- Przypuszczam, że tak. Chodź, kupimy kilka karaluchowych bloków, dobrze? Jestem głodny.

...

Karaluchowy blok był pyszny, a towarzystwo jeszcze lepsze. Harry bardzo się cieszył, mogąc śmiać się z Ronem i Hermioną nad kremowym piwem. Jeszcze weselej było, gdy odwiedzili wspólnie sklep Zonka. Harry przewrócił oczami, kiedy dostrzegł koszyk pełen sztucznych blizn w kształcie błyskawic, ale kupił po jednej dla Rona i Hermiony. Przyjaciele niezwłocznie przykleili sobie znaki do czół, śmiejąc się przy tym szaleńczo.

- Fałszywe mroczne znaki? - Hermiona zajrzała do innego pojemnika. - Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, kto chciałby je kupić!

- Pokaż! - Harry wybrał znak, który wyglądał wyjątkowo złowieszczo. - Wezmę jeden. Znam kogoś, kto uzna je za śmieszne.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- A gdzie jest dzisiaj Draco? - zapytała od niechcenia. - Myślałam, że będzie chciał przyjść z tobą do Hogsmeade.

- Miał kilka rzeczy do zrobienia - powiedział Harry szybko. - Jestem pewien, że wkrótce do nas dołączy. - chłopak zapłacił za zakupy, ale sklepikarz chichotał tak mocno, widząc, co kupił, że dwa razy pomylił się wydając resztę.

- O, widzę go! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy wyszli na ulicę. - Popatrz, tam jest, Harry - za krzakami głogu.

- Dlaczego chowa się w krzakach? - mruknął Ron, ale Hermiona go uciszyła.

Harry, który również dostrzegł błysk ciemnej szaty i płowych włosów wśród głogu, uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Zobaczymy, czy chce do nas przyłączyć...

Zbliżył się do krzaków głogu i odsunął kilka gałęzi.

W następnej chwili jego oddech zamarł boleśnie w płucach. Zobaczył dwie osoby, stojące tyłem do ulivy. We wrześniowym słońcu włosy Draco lśniły jak aureola. Ale Tom się nie odwrócił. Najwyraźniej nie słyszał, że Harry nadchodzi.

Był zajęty całowaniem Blaise'a Zabiniego.


	8. Kapitulacja

**Od tłumacza: kasiol**, strasznie mnie rozbawiła Twoja sugestia, że to Zabini rzucił się na Toma :) dla wszystkich oczekujących rozwiązania tej zagadki mam dobrą wiadomość – jeśli przebrniecie przez strasznie dołujący początek, to... a zresztą sami zobaczcie :)

**Rozdział VII**

**Kapitulacja**

Być może Dumbledore miał jednak rację.

Być może Harry miał mimo wszystko zginąć z ręki Voldemorta. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby jego serce zatrzymało się boleśnie w piersi, kiedy zobaczył Toma i Blaise'a Zabiniego, tak sobą zajętych, że nawet go nie zobaczyli ani nie usłyszeli. Ich ramiona były oplecione tak ciasno wokół siebie, że wydawali się być jedną osobą. Dłonie Zabiniego drżały, kiedy raz po raz przeczesywał lśniące biało-złote włosy.

Miękki jęk rozkoszy wydobył się z ust Toma. Teraz Harry wiedział na pewno, że idzie na śmierć, ponieważ ten dźwięk zdawał się rozerwać jego duszę. Jad bazyliszka, który kiedyś krążył w jego krwi; piekący ból, kiedy Voldemort dotknął go na cmentarzu; oślepiająca agonia klątwy Cruciatus - to wszystko było niczym w porównaniu do tego.

W następnej chwili Harry zaczął biec - chciał uciec przed straszliwym pięknem pocałunków Toma na ustach Zabiniego. Czuł coś mokrego na twarzy. Być może były to łzy, sam nie wiedział.

_W ten sposób kończy się świat, Tom. Nie na polu bitwy, jak kiedyś myślałem, gdzie ja i ty, otoczeni przez martwych i umierających, mieliśmy się zmierzyć w powietrzu ciężkim od zapachu krwi. Świat kończy się spokojnie, jak dziś, w złoty, jesienny dzień, gdy zobaczyłem cię w ramionach innego. W ten sposób kończy się świat._

Coś się kończyło, jakieś słodkie kruche marzenie, uplecione w tajemnicy przez serce Harry'ego. Jakaś absurdalna nadzieja, o której istnieniu nawet nie wiedział, prysnęła w momencie, gdy zobaczył Toma całującego Zabiniego w złotym wrześniowym słońcu. Dziwna magia, która wkroczyła w jego życie, odeszła i Harry znów był sam. Bardziej sam niż kiedykolwiek, teraz, kiedy wiedział, jak to jest być uwięzionym przez miękki śmiech i szare oczy Czarnego Pana...

Ktoś wołał za nim, ale Harry się nie odwrócił. Biegł na oślep, aż znalazł się z powrotem w wieży Gryffindoru. Harry opadł na łóżko i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Zapach Toma nadal był wyczuwalny na złoto-bordowej tkaninie, a Harry drżał niekontrolowanie wspominając ramiona Toma wokół jego własnych.

_Nic._ Sekretne uśmiechy, ciepło ciała Toma, gdy zasypiali razem – to nic nie znaczyło. Harry był horkruksem Czarnego Pana, jednym z jego cennych nabytków, to było wszystko. Czyżby naprawdę wierzył, że Tom poczuł do niego coś więcej niż tylko zaborczość? Och, Harry nie wiedział, co myślał. Jego świadomość nie zakłada nic, ale jego serce zdawało się mieć własne absurdalne założenia o nim i Tomie, potwierdzone przez prawdziwe zakończenie proroctwa. _Żaden nie może żyć bez drugiego. _Dziwne, piękne słowa niosące obietnicę czegoś, czego Harry nie śmiał nazywać słowami...

_Żaden nie może żyć bez drugiego? _Nie, to nie mogły być przecież prawdziwe słowa proroctwa, czyż nie? Jak mogły być prawdziwe, skoro Tom i Zabini obejmowali się w złotym wrześniowym słońcu? Być może Dumbledore był w stanie kłamać przez Veritaserum. A może proroctwo, które Dumbledore wreszcie powiedział, było prawdziwe, ale tylko dla Harry'ego. On poddał się całkowicie i absurdalnie Czarnemu Panu i nie był już w stanie bez niego żyć. Kiedy zdążył się tak beznadziejnie zakochać w Tomie?

W ten sposób kończy się świat.

Harry sięgnął po różdżkę, starając się trzymać rękę na stałym poziomie. Czy można rzucić na siebie klątwę uśmiercającą, czy może magia tego zabrania?

Z dziwnym odrętwieniem Harry wskazał różdżką na swoje serce:

- Av ... Ava...

Ale różdżka wypadła z jego ręki i ciężko spadła na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem. Harry starał się ją sięgnąć, ale różdżki poturlała się daleko pod jedno z łóżek, wyrzucając z siebie z cichym syczeniem czerwone i złote iskry.

Coś trzepotało skrzydłami za oknem, znowu i znowu. Rozległo się wściekłe stukanie w szybę. Hedwiga? Sowa zastukał dziobem w szkło tak natarczywie, że Harry musiał pozwolić jej wlecieć do środka. Opadła na jego łóżka i wylądowała miękko. Pociągnęła go delikatnie za włosy i przytuliła się serdecznie do szyi. Harry pogłaskał powoli śnieżnobiałe pióra i Hedwiga zahukała cicho.

- Harry? - usłyszał szybkie kroki i zdyszany głos Rona zabrzmiał w pobliżu jego ucha.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju - szepnął Harry. Ukrył twarz w miękkich piórach Hedwigi i stłumił szloch. - Proszę, odejdź. Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju.

- Nie odejdziemy, Harry - powiedziała delikatnie Hermiona, a Harry poczuł jej rękę na ramieniu. - Nie zostawimy cię. Nie możesz być teraz sam. Nawet sowa to wie.

Czyjaś dłoń niezdarnie poklepała Harry'ego po głowie:

- Skopię tego dwulicowego dupka w twoim imieniu - głos Rona miał zdeterminowany ton. - O rety, między tobą a Malfoyem naprawdę coś było, nie? No cóż, o gustach się nie dyskutuje...

- Ronald? Jak bardziej niewrażliwy możesz jeszcze być? - Hermiona zapytała z oburzeniem.

Harry wytarł twarz w poduszkę i usiadł.

- Nie .. Nie, nic między nami nie było. Nie bardzo. Byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. On... ma wszelkie prawo całować, kogo tylko chce. To nie jest tak, że mi na nim zależy... - zakrztusił się słysząc swoje słowa.

- Tak, jasne - Ron potarł piegowaty nos w zamyśleniu. - Może nie jestem taki dobry w tych sprawach, ale nawet ja widzę, że ci zależy. Co za obrzydliwy kawałek ścierwa! Hermiono, będziesz potrafiła go porządnie przekląć, prawda? Zaraz... jak ty tu w ogóle weszłaś? Dziewczyny nie powinny być w stanie dostać się do sypialni chłopców.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- Ochrona nie jest tak zaawansowana, Ron. W przeciwieństwie do tej, która chroni dormitoria dziewcząt. Nie sądzę, by ktoś mógł je zwyciężyć, choć pewnie tylko Merlin wie, ilu próbowało to zrobić.

- Harry! Czy wszystko w porządku? - Harry podniósł z zaskoczeniem wzrok, gdy znajomy głos zabrzmiał w drzwiach._ Tom_. O Boże. Tom. Jak dostał się tutaj tak szybko? Harry myślał, że Tom jest nadal zajęty Zabinim. Nie, nie mógł tego znieść, nie mógł z nim teraz rozmawiać.

- Co się dzieje? Poczułem, że stało się coś złego, więc pośpieszył z powrotem tutaj. Harry? Na Merlina, dlaczego płaczesz? Co ci się stało? - Tom bezceremonialnie odepchnął Rona i Hermionę na bok i opadł na łózko Harry'ego. Otoczył Gryfona ramionami i trzymał go tak mocno, że Harry prawie nie mógł oddychać. - Och, wiedziałem, że nigdy nie powinienem cię zostawiać samego. Czy jesteś ranny? Powiedz mi, co...

Słowa Toma zostały przerwane przez ostry dźwięk uderzenia. Tom puścił Harry'ego, podniósł rękę do swojego policzka i spojrzał na Hermionę ze zdumieniem.

- Hermiona? Co ty...

Harry złapał Hermionę, zanim mogła trafić Toma ponownie i przytrzymał jej ręce. Dziewczyna wiła się szaleńczo, starając się wyrwać.

- Pozwól mi, Harry! Nie miał prawa ci tego zrobić!

- Czego zrobić? - Tom spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

Ron zerwał się.

- Och, to już za wiele, Malfoy. Widzieliśmy cię w Hogsmeade, ty podła kreaturo ... Czekaj, jak ty się tu dostałeś? Ślizgoni nie powinni być w stanie dostać się do dormitorium Gryffindoru.

- Widziałeś mnie ... w Hogsmeade? - Tom wydawał się kompletnie zdezorientowany.

- Całowałeś się z Blaisem Zabinim - Ron spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

- Widziałeś mnie... Co? Dlaczego w imię Merlina chciałbym całować Blaise'a Zabiniego? Straciłeś rozum? - Tom rozejrzał się po pokoju z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. Wtedy jego szare oczy się rozszerzyły. - Och ... Widziałeś _Draco Malfoya _w Hogsmeade?

- Lepiej nie próbuj kombinować... - zaczęła Hermiona, ale Tom nie słuchał.

Nagły przypływ gniewu rozlał się na jego bladej twarz, a oczy rozbłysły.

_ - Draco Malfoy._W cholernym Hogsmeade, w biały dzień! Spośród wszystkich nierozgarniętych, nieodpowiedzialnych... Och, Lucjusz mi za to zapłaci! Czy nawet najprostszej rzeczy nie może zrobić dobrze? Nie może upilnować swojego elfa domowego, nie może iść po szklane cacko i go nie zbić, nie może uniknąć więzienia. I na Salazara, nie umie się zająć własnym dzieckiem!

- Co ty mówisz, Draco? - Hermiona spojrzała na niego bez zrozumienia. - To dość dziwny sposób mówienia o własnym ojcu.

- Och, mam dużo więcej do powiedzenia ... Moment, ale dlaczego ty _płaczesz_, mój drogi? - Tom odwrócił się nagle do Harry'ego. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na zapłakanej twarzy chłopca przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym Tom wziął gwałtowny wdech. Dziwny grymas przebiegł przez jego twarz. - Harry, czy ty płaczesz, bo myślałeś, że to ... ja? Czy dlatego poczułeś się taki nieszczęśliwy? Tak, mogłem odczuć twój ból nawet na odległość i sam prawie umarłem ze strachu. Byłeś zdenerwowany, bo myślałeś, że całowałem Zabiniego?

Ron złapał Toma za kołnierz.

- Och, nawet nie próbuj, Malfoy. Widzieliśmy cię. Nie wmówisz nam, że masz identycznego złego brata bliźniaka! - parsknął, ale Tom tylko odsunął go z roztargnieniem na bok. Jego oczy – oczy Draco, choć jednak oczy Toma – patrzyły na Harry'ego z dziwnie miękkim wyrazem.

Harry poczuł, że jego serce zabiło mocniej.

- To nie byłeś ty? Ale ... ale w takim razie to musiał być ... Draco? - poczuł się nagle dziwnie lekko i czuł, że krew znów pędzi jak szalona w jego ciele.

Hermiona podążała spojrzeniem od Harry'ego do Toma i znów do Harry'ego.

- Harry? Co tu się dzieje?

- Byłeś zazdrosny? Bo myślałeś, że pocałowałem kogoś innego? - szepnął Tom. - Ale to jest .. to po prostu ... wspaniałe - jego palce musnęły delikatnie twarz Harry'ego. Dotyk był lekki jak szept wiatru, a Harry poczuł, że jego oddech zatrzymał się w gardle. - Pomijając oczywiście to, że płakałeś i byłeś nieszczęśliwy, ale wyobrazić sobie, że jesteś zdenerwowany, bo myślałeś, że pocałowałem Zabiniego! Po wszystkich cierpieniach, jakie zadałem ci w przeszłości, nie śmiałem mieć nadziei, że może kiedyś... Ale czy naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym pocałować kogoś innego? - oczy Toma lśniły. - Cóż za całkowicie absurdalny pomysł! Dlaczego miałbym go całować? Zabini nie jest zły, oczywiście, ale czy zauważyliście, jakie jego włosy są schludne? Gdzie jest w tym urok? - Tom pochylił się i zostawił lekki pocałunek na czubku głowy Harry'ego.

- Harry! Na Merlina, kto to jest? - powiedziała Hermiona gwałtownie. - Jeśli to nie jest Draco, to kto...

- Nieważne, Hermiono - powiedział Tom cicho. Nagle w jego ręce pojawiła się różdżka, a on machnął nią leniwie na Rona i Hermionę. - _Obliviate._

Następnie sięgnął po rękę Harry'ego.

- W tym dormitorium jest trochę tłoczno, mój drogi. Może pójdziemy do mnie?

Harry uścisnął mocno jego rękę.

- Brzmi nie najgorzej, Tom.

- Dobrze - Tom zatopił usta w niechlujnych włosach Harry'ego. - Poza tym mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę w domu Riddle'ów.

...

Tom odzyskał swoją własną postać, gdy tylko znaleźli się w domu Riddle'ów. Harry poczuł śmieszną ulgę, gdy znów zobaczył znane ciemne loki i srebrne oczy.

- Tak szybko z powrotem, paniczu? - mały skrzat skłonił się głęboko przed Tomem.

Tom skinął krótko.

- Tak, Winzy. Przygotuj posiłek i uwzględnij wszystkie ulubione potrawy panicza Harry'ego. Przynieś też kilka butelek naszych najlepszych win. Po obiedzie udamy się do moich komnat i pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno nam przeszkadzać. Ach, możesz też wysłać jakiegoś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego wyjca do dworu Mafloy'ów i poinformować Lucjusza, że jego rażąca niekompetencja nie pozostała niezauważona. Wkrótce się z nim skontaktuję.

- Tak, paniczu – skrzat domowy skłonił się ponownie.

- Czy nastąpiła jakaś zmiana w stanie naszych... gości? - dodał Tom pozornie mimochodem.

_Goście? _Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Toma.

- Bez zmian, sir - z jakiegoś powodu skrzat wyglądał na nieco zmartwionego tym faktem.

- Wspaniale! - Harry wyczuwał falę ulgi, która przebiegła przez umysł Toma.

- Kto tu jest, Tom? Kim są twoi goście?

- Wszystko w odpowiednim czasie, mój drogi - srebrne oczy Toma błyszczały. - Wszystko po kolei... - otoczył Harry'ego ramionami, a skrzat domowy odchrząknął i zniknął.

- Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie - szepnął Tom do ucha Harry'ego. - Nie chcesz, żebym kiedykolwiek całował kogokolwiek poza tobą?

Harry poczuł, że jego policzki się rumienią.

- Wiem, że nie powinienem prosić o tak wiele...

- O tak wiele? - Tom odetchnął. - Nie bądź niedorzeczny! To jest całkowicie uzasadniona prośba! Szczerze powiedziawszy, będzie ona śmiesznie prosta do spełnienia. Chcę mieć po prostu pewność, że dobrze odczytuję twoje żądanie. Nie chcesz, żebym całował kogokolwiek innego. Czy to oznacza, że mogę całować _ciebie_?

Serce Harry'ego szarpnęło się, gdy spojrzał w szare oczy Toma.

- Ty ... możesz mnie całować tak często, jak chcesz.

Tom pochylił się i pocałował Harry'ego delikatnie w usta, a czas wydawał się trwać w kompletnym bezruchu. Pocałunek Toma był pocałunkiem posiadania, pocałunkiem czułości i tęsknoty, pocałunkiem głodu, ciemnego pożądania tak głębokiego i niebezpiecznego, że dusza mogła się w nim zagubić... To był pocałunek absolutnego poddania się.

- Kochasz mnie … - szepnął Harry w usta Toma.

- Zawsze - drżącymi palcami przebiegł włosy Harry'ego i musnął jego szyję, miętosząc przy tym koszulę.

- Jestem w tobie zakochany – odetchnął Harry - Ale nie wiedziałem tego aż do dzisiaj, dopóki nie pomyślałem, że mógłbyś pokochać kogoś innego.

Ciepłe niecierpliwe pocałunki łaskotały szyję Harry'ego.

- Co za śmieszny pomysł, Harry. Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że mogę kochać kogoś innego, gdy znalazłem ciebie, moja duszę ...

- Ale zniknąłeś i nie powiedziałeś mi, gdzie idziesz ... Myślałam, że poszedłeś zobaczyć się z Blaisem.

Tom zaśmiał się.

- To po prostu niedorzeczne. Wcześniej byłem tutaj, w Domu Riddle'ów, bo miałem coś ważnego do zrobienia. Przysporzyłem ci wiele bólu w przeszłości i będę robił wszystko, aby to cofnąć. Chodź, pokażę ci – wziął Harry'ego za rękę i pociągnął go w kierunku schodów. - Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, mój drogi. Myślę, że ci się spodoba . Właśnie dlatego musiałem cię zostawić dziś rano... Wykonywanie takiej magii w szkole byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne, a poza tym nie byłem pewien, czy za pierwszym razem wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem.

Poprowadził Harry'ego korytarzem na górę i zatrzymał się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Tom pocałował Harry'ego szybko w usta.

- To dopiero początek, mój kochany. Chcę dać ci wszystko. Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek straciłeś, zostanie ci przywrócone.

- Co? - zaczął Harry, ale Tom tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Zobaczysz – pchnął lekko drzwi.

W fotelu przy oknie siedział chłopiec, czytając książkę. Podniósł wzrok, gdy Harry i Tom weszli. Chłopak spojrzał na Toma z ciekawością, ale bez wyraźnego zainteresowania. Ale gdy jego wzrok padł na Harry'ego, nagły uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

- Witaj, Harry! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Masz może pojęcie, gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Po prostu obudziłem się w tym pokoju i nie wiem, jak się tu znalazłem. Starałem się zapytać skrzata, który przyniósł mi jedzenie, ale nie chciał powiedzieć.

Harry spojrzał na chłopca na coś niepojętego. To przecież był... To był...

_Cedric Diggory?_


	9. Ars longa, vita brevis

**Od tłumacza: **4 z anatomii tak mnie zmotywowało, że postanowiłam dodać nowy rozdział :) Tytuł jest fragmentem maksymy Hipokratesa i znaczy dokładnie _sztuka długa, życie krótkie_ – odnosi się do działalności Toma, jak dowiedziałam się od autora. **kasiol_, _**też zauważyłam powtórzenie o złotym jesiennym dniu, ale było ono obecne w oryginale (tłumaczę też „To kill you with a kiss" i tam także pojawia się obszerny opis takiego dnia, więc być może autor po prostu lubi jesień)

**Ostrzeżenie**: w tym rozdziale mamy trochę _tego i tamtego_ (tzw. treści dla dorosłych), w dodatku z udziałem Złotego Chłopca i Czarnego Pana – czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność.

**Rozdział IX**

_**Ars longa, vita brevis**_

Harry zamarł i gapił się na Cedrica Diggory'ego, który wydawał się być całkowicie nieświadomy, że jest Chłopcem, Który Umarł.

- Co... co ty tu robisz, Cedric?

- Nie mam pojęcia, Harry - Cedric zamknął książkę z uśmiechem - Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to to, że byliśmy na cmentarzu i otoczyli nas śmierciożercy. Potem wszystko się zamgliło. Ale wtedy obudziłem się i znalazłem się w tym domu. Założę się, że to samo dotyczy ciebie, prawda? - Cedric rozejrzał dookoła. - Piękne miejsce, nie uważasz? Zastanawiam się, czyi to dom. Być może należy do naszego tajemniczego wybawcy? Kim jest twój przyjaciel, Harry?

Harry zarumienił się mocno. Spojrzał na Toma, który stał, uśmiechając się, po jego prawej stronie.

- To jest Tom. On jest moim ... hmm ... chłopakiem?

Tom zgodził się z tym i lekko pocałował Harry'ego w czubek głowy.

- Twoim chłopakiem? Naprawdę? - Cedric wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego - Nie miałem pojęcia, że ty... idziesz w tym kierunku, Harry. Czekaj, to znaczy, że nie jesteś już zainteresowany Cho?

- Eee... Nie, zdecydowanie nie jestem zainteresowany Cho.

- Och, to dobrze - Cedric wstał z krzesła. - Cóż, chyba powinniśmy postarać się znaleźć drogę z powrotem? Wrócić do Hogwartu? Podejrzewam, że wszyscy się już o nas martwią; pewnie myślą, że wciąż jesteśmy w tym zamieszaniu.

- Jasne - Harry westchnął. Wydawało się, że Cedric nie ma pojęcia, że nie żył przez ostatnie półtora roku. - Słuchaj, Cedric... Myślę, że istnieje kilka ważnych informacji, które powinieneś poznać, zanim będziemy mogli wrócić do szkoły. Muszę porozmawiać z Tomem. On … to on cię tu sprowadził. Ja... zaraz do ciebie wrócę.

- Dobrze - Cedric przytaknął i podniósł znów książkę. - Miło było cię poznać, Tom.

Harry przeciągnął Toma do prywatnych komnat Czarnego Pana i zamknął drzwi.

- I jak? Byłeś zaskoczony, kochanie? - srebrne oczy Toma błyszczały, kiedy pocałował Harry'ego delikatnie w usta.

- Tom? - Harry opadł na łóżko. - Tom, coś ty narobił? To... to Cedric Diggory. Kazałeś go zabić, wtedy na cmentarzu. Powiedziałeś, że Glizdogon ma zabić niepotrzebnego... On był... martwy.

- Racja – Tom przeczesał dłonią niesforne włosy Harry'ego – Ale teraz nie jest. Wyrwałem go śmierci. Myślałem, że się ucieszysz, kiedy go zobaczysz - wydawałeś się tak strasznie zdenerwowany, kiedy umarł.

Harry poczuł się dziwnie oszołomiony.

- Wyrwałeś go śmierci? Jak?

Tom uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Podejrzewałem, że cię to zaciekawi - sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej pierścień, który Harry widział wcześniej na palcu Dumbledore'a. - To nie jest zwykły kamień, Harry. Był przekazywany w mojej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie, ale dopiero niedawno odkryłem i zrozumiałem jego zdolności. To starożytny magicznego artefakt, mój drogi, nazywany Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia. Może przywrócić zmarłych do życia.

Harry spojrzał na mały czarny kamień i poczuł gęsią skórkę na całym ciele.

- Kamień może przywrócić umarłych? Ale to... to _nienaturalne_, Tom.

- Nienaturalne? - Tom uniósł brwi. - Oczywiście, że to nie jest naturalne, mój kochany. _Śmierć_ jest naturalna. Przywracanie zmarłych do życia to sztuka. Sztuka nigdy nie jest naturalna, ale sprawia, że życie staje się przyjemniejsze. Prawdziwe kwiaty rosnące w ogrodzie są piękne, ale obraz van Huysuma wiszący na korytarzu to dzieło sztuki. Doskonały obiad, który przygotowują nam teraz skrzaty domowe, też nie jest naturalny. Nie będziemy przecież jedli surowego zwierzęcego mięsa, odrywając je zębami od kości, jak jacyś barbarzyńcy - będziemy jeść przemyślnie przygotowany steak _au Poivre_, podany na złotej porcelanie. Nie spożyjemy kwaśnych jagód w stanie naturalnym - wypijemy doskonałe Château Mouton Rothschild z 1945*. Jeśli przyjmiemy, że trzeba żyć naturalnie, to powinniśmy dziś w nocy spać na dworze na gołej ziemi, zamiast w miękkim łóżku. A mówiąc o łóżku i zachwycających nienaturalnych rzeczach... - jego pocałunki przesunęły się sugestywnie w dół gardła Harry'ego.

- Tom … - Harry przełknął ślinę – To nie jest _właściwe_...

- Och - Tom wycofał się, zaskoczony. - Przykro mi, to było aroganckie z mojej strony. Ale powiedziałeś wcześniej, że mnie kochasz, więc pomyślałem, że może ty ...

Harry zaczął się śmiać.

- Nie _to_, Tom. Możesz mnie całować i ... robić to, co chciałeś zrobić, w każdej chwili. Miałem na myśli sprowadzenie tu Cedrica, Tom. To nie jest ... normalne. Nie można tak po prostu budzić zmarłych.

- Co? Dlaczego nie? - Tom wydawało się nie rozumieć.

- Cedric był martwy. Nie można po prostu sprowadzić go z powrotem jak jakiegoś... jak jakiegoś _zombie._

Tom westchnął głęboko i przeczesał swoje ciemne loki dłonią.

_ - Zombie? _Och, dlaczego musisz być taki uparty w tej kwestii, mój drogi? Twój kolega Cedric nie jest żadnym zombie - jest ludzkim dziełem sztuki. Ożywiłem go bardzo ostrożnie i nie muszę chyba dodawać, że nie było to proste. Pomyśl o nim jak o butelce idealnie skomponowanego Bordeaux...

- Ale Tom, to nie jest normalne... Umarli nie mogą znowu żyć.

Tom zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie chcę być krytyczny, ale czy nie uważasz, że trochę przesadzasz? Byłeś zdenerwowany, bo zabiłem twoich rodziców i przyjaciół, to zrozumiałe. Ale teraz odnoszę wrażenie, że jesteś równie zdenerwowany tym, że sprowadziłem ich ponownie. Nie chcę nazywać cię nierozsądnym, ale czasami naprawdę trudno cię zadowolić...

- Moi rodzice? - Harry spojrzał na Toma. - Tom, ty ... Sprowadziłeś tu też moich rodziców?

- Nie, jeszcze nie - Tom usiadł na łóżku obok Harry i otoczył go ramionami – Mam zamiar sprowadzić ich w odpowiednim czasie, oczywiście razem z twoim ojcem chrzestnym, ale nie chciałem od nich zaczynać, bo bałem się, że za pierwszym razem mogę użyć magii niepoprawnie. Starożytne legendy często ostrzegają przed zmarłymi przywrócony do niesatysfakcjonującego pół-życia. Widząc, że ten chłopiec, Cedric, który był moim królikiem doświadczalnym, ma się dobrze, dochodzę do wniosku, że bezpiecznie mogę zacząć pracować nad przywołaniem tu bardziej drogich ci osób. Och, mógłbym oczywiście zacząć moje próby od jakichś przypadkowych osób, na przykład tego starego Mugola, którego zamordowałem wiele lat temu, ale nie byłoby miło się z nim teraz użerać, prawda? Właśnie dlatego wybrałem tego chłopca – myślałem, że będziesz zadowolony, mając go znów przy sobie, a jednocześnie nie byłbyś załamany, wiedząc, że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Nie mogłem ryzykować przywrócenia niedoskonałych wersji twoich rodziców albo twojego ojca chrzestnego, to jasne; chciałem najpierw oponować skomplikowaną sztukę używania kamienia, zanim ich przywołam.

- Ale Tom ...

- Co? - usta Riddle'a znów znalazły się blisko szyi Harry'ego.

- Śmierć jest … - naprawdę bardzo trudno było mu myśleć logicznie, kiedy Tom to robił … - Śmierć jest nieunikniona. To naturalna część życia, a nie coś, czego należy unikać. Dla dobrze zorganizowanego umysłu śmierć to tylko kolejna wielka przygoda...

- Co? - Tom wybuchnął śmiechem. - Kto ci to powiedział? Dumbledore?

Harry zarumienił się.

- No tak.

- Tak właśnie myślałem - szepnął Tom blisko jego skóry – Jakie szlachetne uczucia, dyrektorze! A jednak uschnięta dłoń Dumbledore'a sugeruje, że jego umysł nie był _tak_ dobrze zorganizowany. Najwyraźniej on też chciał wyrwać kogoś śmierci,

Harry zamknął oczy i poddał się miękkim pocałunkom, które znaczyły jego skórę ogniem.

- Jesteś w stanie wrócić mi Syriusza, Tom? - szepnął. - Moich rodziców też?

- Oczywiście - odetchnął Tom. - Chcę oddać ci wszystkich ludzi, których straciłeś. Ale zapewne będzie to rozważniejsze z mojej strony strony, jeśli wskrzeszę twoich opiekunów po tym, jak już skończę cię uwodzić. Mogliby się przecież okazać zanadto opiekuńczy.

Harry otworzył oczy i napotkał wzrok Toma. Jego oczy były rozgorączkowane i miały kolor stopionego srebra.

- Ty mnie... uwodzisz? - głos Gryfona był bardzo cichy.

- Mam nadzieję, że tak … - w głosie Toma było słychać lekkie wahanie, a Harry'emu wydało się, że zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

Usta Toma były ciepłe i drżały tuż przy jego własnych; Harry czuł na swoim ciele zachłanne palce zdzierające z niego ubranie. Ręce Toma odnalazły skórę pod szatami i Harry rozpłynął się pod wpływem tego dotyku. Kolejny pocałunek na ustach, głębszy i bardziej zaborczy… Palce Toma przesuwały się w dół klatki piersiowej Harry'ego, wysyłając impulsy ognia do jego żył. Harry czuł, jak dziwna gorączka przebiega przez jego kończyny, rozkoszny pożar, który omotał jego umysł i zmysły. Chwycił ubranie Toma i usłyszał dźwięk materiału rozrywającego się pod jego oszalałymi dłońmi.

_Potrzeba_... _Pożądanie... _Och, kuszące ciepło skóry Toma, pocałunki pozbawiające go tchu... Padli na łóżko razem, a ich ubrania były już tylko zapomnianym bałaganem na podłodze. Zapalczywe pocałunki Toma na jego szyi, na jego torsie, szalone ręce świadome jego pobudzenia, głaszczące, pieszczące... Harry jęknął bezradnie i wygiął się pod wpływem dotyku.

- Jesteś twardy dla mnie... - w rozgorączkowanym głosie Toma można było usłyszeć ślad zdziwienia - Och, Merlinie. Jesteś twardy _dla mnie._..

- Jestem gotowy - niespójne szept wydostał się z usta Harry'ego. - Ty ... w środku ...

Tom jęknął miękko i palący pocałunek odcisnął się na ustach Harry'ego. Wyszeptał zaklęcie, starożytne słowa, które Harry pojął tylko w połowie. Dziwne uczucie, wilgotne ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się, drgające, właśnie tam ... Dreszcz przyjemności, ból, fala pożądania...

Szalone palce Toma szukały, jego twardy członek pchnął zachłannie Harry'ego, znajdując wejście do jego ciała... Harry krzyczał bezładnie, gdy Tom go przenikał, zagłębiając się zupełnie w jego ciele. Odnalazł oczy Toma, a świat wydawał się upadać, zatopiony w białych płomieniach, które przeszyły jego umysł, ciało i duszę.

- O Boże, Tom ... Tom ...

Znów oddał się wariackim pocałunkom Czarnego Pana, miękkim szeptom, szalonym pchnięciom, gdy Tom wziął go w posiadanie, jego duszę i ciało.

- Och, Boże - głos Toma był zaskoczonym szeptem - Och, Harry, nie mogę... Przepraszam... Jesteś tak piękny, nie mogę się powstrzymać… - jego słowa zmieniły się w jęki i przeniósł się rozpaczliwie nad Harry'ego. Drżące westchnienie, zapierający dech jęk i Tom wszedł w niego gwałtownie, a gorąca, wspaniała wilgoć rozprzestrzeniała się w nim szybko... Harry doszedł w tym momencie i chwilę później poczuł, że jego własne nasienie spływa na skórę Toma.

- Nareszcie … - wyszeptał mu do ucha Tom zdyszanym głosem. - Musiałem cię pragnąć od czasu, kiedy to się zaczęło.

Leżeli zupełnie nieruchomo przez kilka długich chwil, stykając się rozpaloną skórą, próbując złapać oddech.

Harry poczuł dziwny dreszcz w sercu, gdy spojrzał w rozświetlone srebrne oczy Toma. Blade policzki chłopaka były teraz zarumienione i był na nich widoczny wyraz tak nieskończonej czułości, że Harry znów stracił oddech.

- Kocham cię - westchnął Tom.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Jego serce szarpało się w piersi.

0 Tom? - jego głos był szeptem. - To nie _mnie _tak naprawdę kochasz, tak?

- Co? - Tom wycisnął drżący pocałunek na bliźnie Harry'ego - Jak możesz tak myśleć, chyba nie jesteś nadal zazdrosny o Zabiniego! Przecież to nawet nie ja go całowałem! Myślałem, że właśnie ponad wszelką wątpliwość udowodniłem, że to ciebie kocham.

Harry zarumienił się.

- Tak, wiem, ale... To przecież nie o _mnie_ chodzi, prawda? Kochasz mnie ponieważ jestem horkruksem, ponieważ jestem częścią _ciebie_. To _horkruksa _kochasz, nie mnie, Tom...

- Horkruksa? - Tom zaśmiał się, ale Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, Tom, mam na myśli ...

- Dobrze - Tom uśmiechnął się i ucałował delikatnie rękę Harry'ego - Przyjrzyjmy się dokładnie tej absurdalnej sugestii, mój drogi. Zobaczmy... Ta delikatna skóra _tutaj_, na karku… - jego pocałunki wskazały miejsce - Czy można powiedzieć, że to część horkruksa?

- Nie, to tylko ja.

- A twoje włosy, które ciągle stroszą się tu z tyłu w taki uroczy sposób - to część horkruksa?

- Nie - szepnął Harry.

- A słony posmak warg i miękki kształt ust?

- Nie.

- A niezwykły kolor twoich oczu, twoja ciepła skóra i hipnotyzujący dźwięk głosu – czy to może części horkruksa?

- Nie...

- Zatem - powiedział Tom stanowczo i pocałował Harry'ego w usta - Myślę, że właśnie ustaliliśmy, że odpowiedź na twoje niedorzeczne pytanie brzmi "nie". To nie w horkruksie jestem zakochany, ale w tobie.

...

- Czyli... - Cedric zmarszczył brwi - ...faktycznie zostałem zabity przez śmierciożerców? I byłem martwy, ale teraz nie jestem?

Tom skinął głową.

- Zgadza się.

- Czekaj... Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, kim ty właściwie jesteś? - Cedric spojrzał na Toma, najwyraźniej go nie rozpoznając.

- Tom.

- I jesteś Harry'ego... hmm...

- Myślę, że sformułowanie „bratnie dusze" jest bardzo adekwatne w tym przypadku – usta Toma uniosły się lekko w uśmiechu.

- Rozumiem - Cedric wypił kolejny łyk wina i poczęstował się stekiem. - Przypuszczam, że ten cały numer z umieraniem wyjaśnia, dlaczego jestem tak strasznie głodny. Czuję się, jakbym nie jadł od lat.

Tom skinął głową z aprobatą.

- To dopiero podejście! Zobacz jak dobrze sobie z tymi radzi, prawda, Harry? On nie widzi problemu w tym, że umarł i został wskrzeszony. Odnoszę wrażenie, że praktyczne, przyziemne podejście do życia Puchonów nigdy nie zostało dostatecznie docenione.

- Moi rodzice prawdopodobnie będą w szoku widząc mnie znowu, czyż nie? - Cedric żuł starannie swój stek. - Pewnie bardzo się zamartwiali moją śmiercią. Chciałbym, żebyś mógł mi wytłumaczyć, jak to wszystko się wydarzyło, ale rozumiem, że muszą być jakieś zasady w używaniu tak skomplikowanej magii... Och, a co z Cho? Czy w ogóle płakała, kiedy umarłem, Harry?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- To mało powiedziane. Próbowałem się z nią umówić, ale ona ciągle płakała i mówiła o tobie. Słuchaj, Cedric... Nie sądzę, że możemy po prostu aportować się z powrotem do Hogwartu, nie wiedząc, jak zareaguje Dumbledore, widząc cię znów pośród żywych, a coś mi mówi, że nie będzie zadowolony. Być może najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś na razie wrócił do domu swoich rodziców i pobył tam trochę, aż uporządkujemy to, co się stało. Będę musiał najpierierw porozmawiać z twoimi rodzicami i trochę ich przygotować na to, co zobaczą, żeby nie umarli na zawał serca, kiedy nareszcie się z tobą spotkają...

- Racja - Cedric skinął głową. - Brzmi w porządku, Harry. A potem może Cho będzie mogła mnie odwiedzić w domu? Moi rodzice nigdy nie byli skłonni do zostawiania mnie sam na sam z dziewczyną w moim pokoju, ale myślę, że po tym wszystkim nieco złagodnieją.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie byłbym w ogóle zaskoczony, gdyby tak się stało, Cedric.

...

Dom państwa Diggory był położony niedaleko Nory - przyjemny stary kamienny domek otoczony zadbanym kwiatowym ogrodem.

Zaniedbana mała czarownica o smutnych oczy otworzyła drzwi, gdy Harry zapukał. Cedric, wciąż ukryty pod peleryna-niewidka Harry'ego, gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

- Tak? - dopiero po chwili pani Diggory rozpoznała Harry, ale potem jej wzrok padł na jego bliznę. Westchnęła głośno. - Pan Potter. Co ... co ty tu robisz?

- Chcę z panią porozmawiać o Cedricu - powiedział Harry cicho.

Pani Diggory potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia, panie Potter. Rozumiem, że czujesz się źle, bo nie mogłeś go uratować w czasie turnieju, ale nie mogę już znieść mówienia o tym. Proszę zostawić nas w spokoju.

Już miała zamknąć drzwi, gdy Harry powiedział szybko:

- Ale pani mnie nie rozumie, pani Diggory. Cedric nie jest martwy.

Patrzyła na niego tępo przez chwilę.

- Co takiego? - wyszeptała cicho.

Harry wziął ją za rękę i powiedział powoli:

- Wiem, że to musi być dla pani szokiem, pani Diggory. Ale mam bardzo dobre wieści – pani syn żyje.

- Ale widziałam... jego ciało… - w oczach pani Diggory można było teraz dostrzec mały promyk nadziei.

- Wiem - powiedział Harry delikatnie. - Ale jest coś w rodzaju magii, nieautoryzowanej przez ministerstwo, mogącej odwrócić śmierć.

Pani Diggory uchwyciła się koszuli Harry'ego.

- On żyje? Powiedz mi, że żyje...

- Żyję, matko - Cedric odrzucił pelerynę-niewidkę na bok i uśmiechnął się niepewnie do matki.

Patrzyła na niego przez jedną długą chwilę, a następnie rzuciła się na szyję syna.

- Cedric... Och, na Merlina, Cedric! - śmiała się i szlocha w tym samym momencie.

- Co tu się dzieje? - ojciec Cedrika, Amos Diggory, przybył do drzwi - Co się dzieje, Beulah? Kim jest ten chłopiec? - wydał z siebie przerażone westchnienie i cofnął się o kilka kroków - Och, słodki Merlinie, to nie może być...

- Dzień dobry, ojcze - szepnął Cedric.

Pan Diggory rzucił się na szyję syna. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach.

- Ale to... to cud… - spojrzał na Harry'ego - Harry Potter? To ty przyprowadziłeś mojego syna?

- Z niewielką pomocą przyjaciela - powiedział Harry cicho. - Najlepiej będzie na razie nie wspominać o tym nikomu. Wykorzystano bardzo potężną i, no cóż, nielegalną magię. Dumbledore i Ministerstwo nie do końca na nią zezwalają...

- Oczywiście, tak zrobimy - mruknął Amos Diggory, głaszcząc syna po głowie. - Cedric zostanie tu z nami. Nie ma lepszego rozwiązania.

Harry uśmiechnął się i poszedł znaleźć Toma, pozostawiając rodzinę w radości. Miejmy nadzieję, że państwo Diggory będą lepszymi opiekunami niż Malfoyowie...

* * *

* Tom musi bardzo kochać Harry'ego, skoro częstuje go takim winem. Jego cena waha się od 28 000 zł do niebotycznych 66 000 zł za butelkę, a rocznik 1945 został uznany za jeden z najlepszych w historii win (uzyskał maksymalną liczbę 100 punktów zarówno w rankingu magazynu "Wine Spectator", jak i Roberta Parkera, a w 2004 został uznany za najlepsze wino na świecie)


	10. Poznaj swoich rodziców

**Rozdział X**

**Poznaj swoich rodziców**

Czarny Pan wyglądał całkowicie bezbronnie w czasie snu. Harry leżał spokojnie i patrzył, jak twarz Toma stopniowo staje się coraz bardziej widoczna w świetle dnia. Jego rzęsy były bardzo ciemne na tle bladych policzków, a loki rozwichrzyły się i spoczywały teraz bezładnie na poduszce. Na ustach miał lekki uśmiech i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać nagłej ochoty pocałowania go. Tom odwzajemnił pocałunek przez sen i owinął ramiona wokół Harry'ego tak naturalnie, jakby śnił o tym samym. Chłopak przyciągnął go bliżej, a Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Czy Tom już się obudził czy jeszcze spał? Gryfon utrzymał pocałunek na hipnotyzujących ustach ukochanego.

Tym razem usłyszał cichy jęk i poczuł dłoń na swoich plecach.

- Nie śpisz, Tom?

Kolejny senny jęk, a potem szept:

- Nie... Możesz mnie teraz śmiało zgwałcić, jeśli chcesz.

- Co? - Harry musnął wargi Toma palcem – Pozwoliłbyś mi? - patrzył w dół na piekielnie piękną twarz chłopca, który był Czarnym Panem, a jego serce łomotało.

Usta Riddle'a poruszyły się prawie niezauważalnie:

- Zawsze możesz spróbować i się dowiedzieć, mój drogi...

Kapitulacji Tom była tak bezwzględna, że Harry zapomniał na krótką chwilę o oddychaniu. Wargi jego ukochanego rozchyliły się w oczekiwaniu na zachłanne pocałunki, a ciało zdawało się topnieć przez dotyk. Jego skóra była ciepła pod pocałunkami, a członek stawał się twardy dzięki szukającym dłoniom Harry'ego. Nie było wahania w srebrnych oczach, kiedy Harry mruknął zaklęcie, które padło z ust Toma poprzedniej nocy, ani niechęci, kiedy zagłębił się w jego ciepłym ciele.

- To jest... - wzrok Riddle'a zatrzymał się na długą chwilę na twarzy ukochanego, a gorączkowy rumieniec tańczył na jego zwykle bladych policzkach.

Harry pogłaskał delikatnie ciemne pukle.

- Jakie, Tom? - jego głos był szeptem.

- Dziwne. Piękne... - ciepły oddech łaskotał go w szyję. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że... że kiedykolwiek się poddam, tak jak teraz.

Harry poczuł kłucie w piersi. Położył się cicho obok swojego kochanka i czuł, jak dziwna czułość rozdziera mu serce.

- To był... pierwszy raz?

Tom ukrył twarz w zgięciu szyi Harry'ego i szepnął:

- Tak.

...

Potem spali, nadal tak zaplątani, że nawet najmniejszy ruch nie pozwalał ich rozróżnić. Harry nie obudził się, dopóki nie poczuł nagłego braku i sennie wyciągnął rękę, szukając źródła ciepła.

Poczuł tylko miękki pocałunek na czole:

- Śpij jeszcze, kochany. Mam kilka rzeczy do ustalenia. Niedługo cię obudzę.

Harry jęknął w geście protestu, ale Tom owinął go szczelniej kocem i ponownie pocałował:

- To nie potrwa długo.

Harry ukrył głowę w poduszce Toma i w ciszy chłonął zapach, który jeszcze na niej pozostał, zanim zapadł ponownie w sen.

- Wszystko jest już gotowe, mój drogi - światło słoneczne za oknem było oślepiające i złote, kiedy głos Toma obudził chłopca.

- Ja też jestem gotowy. Teraz _ty_ możesz zgwałcić _mnie _- Harry wyciągnął rękę do Toma, ale ten odsunął się ze śmiechem.

- Za chwilę, kochany. Najpierw wstań i przywitaj się ze swoimi rodzicami.

- Moi rodzice? - Harry usiadł nagle na łóżku, przecierając oczy.

- No tak, twój ojciec chrzestny też tu jest - srebrne oczy Toma błyszczały. - Wszystko poszło dość dobrze. Oczywiście nie majstrowałem przy ich wspomnieniach; nie mogłem ryzykować tego, że zapomnieliby o tobie. - nagły rumieniec rozlał się na jego twarzy. - Ale może lepiej będzie, jeśli nie powiesz im od razu, kim jestem. Zapewne zajmie im trochę czasu, zanim przyzwyczają się go tego, że... Sam wiesz...

- Do tego, że ich morderca jest kochankiem ich dziecka? - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Tak, najpierw powinni cię lepiej poznać, a potem im o nas opowiemy.

...

Wrześniowe słońce wpadało przez łukowate okna do salonu i oświetlało postaci stojące przy kominku.

Harry wstrzymał gwałtownie oddech. Jego matka była jeszcze piękniejsza, niż sobie wyobrażał. Ciepłe światło padało na jej płonące loki, a jej wspaniałe zielone oczy błyszczały. A jego ojciec... Harry znał dobrze czarne, niechlujne włosy i krzywy uśmiech z własnego odbicia w lustrze. Jego oczy były różne od Harry'ego, oczywiście, ale błysk w nich był więcej niż znajomy. A obok stał Syriusz, wyglądając zupełnie tak, jakby dopiero co wpadł za zasłonę, ze swoimi ciemnymi włosami opadającymi na ramiona i szarymi oczyma pełnymi życia.

Trójka odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, kiedy Harry i Tom weszli, a lekkie oszołomienie widoczne na ich twarzach zupełnie zniknęło.

- Harry! - Syriusz pierwszy się poruszył i uścisnął chrześniaka. – Nic ci się nie stało, prawda? Na Merlina, jak dobrze znów cię widzieć! Nawet trochę urosłeś!

W następnej chwili niecierpliwe ręce odepchnęły Blacka na bok.

- Przesuń się, Syriuszu, nie mogę go zobaczyć przez te twoje kłaki...

Delikatne dłonie odnalazły twarz Harry'ego i pogłaskały ją ze zdumieniem.

- Och, Merlinie... - orzechowe oczy Jamesa napełniły się łzami, gdy spojrzał na syna. - To naprawdę ty, Harry! On... on nadal wygląda jak ja, prawda? Tak jak wtedy, gdy był dzieckiem. Wciąż ma oczy Lily. Harry... To naprawdę ty? - wyciągnął ramiona i ścisnął go mocno.

- Harry? - głos Lily był ledwie słyszalny. - Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko jest realne, że mogę cię znowu zobaczyć... - głaskała włosy Harry'ego drżącą ręką i wycisnąłem całus na jego policzku. - Spójrz na siebie, nie jesteś już dzieckiem, ale młodym mężczyzną. Czy masz się dobrze, kochanie? Czy Severus się tobą opiekował?

James nie potrafił powstrzymać chichotu.

- Smarkerus? Cholernie nieprawdopodobne! Przypuszczam, że przez cały czas mieszkałeś z Syriuszem i Remusem, prawda, Harry? Pokazali ci, co to znaczy być prawdziwym huncwotem, hmm? Czy to Remus odkrył, jak nas sprowadzić z powrotem?

Harry odwrócił się do Syriusza.

- Nie powiedziałeś im jeszcze? Nie powiedziałeś im o tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło po tym jak umarli?

Syriusz pokręcił głową.

- Nie miałem szansy, Harry. Szukałem James i Lily po tym, jak spadłem za zasłonę, oczywiście, ale to inny świat... Cóż, to trudne do opisania. To... Nie, słowa wymykają się, gdy próbuję to oddać. Dość powiedzieć, że spotkałem Lily i Jamesa kilka minut temu i nie miałem im jeszcze czasu opowiedzieć o swoim życiu.

Lily chwycił rękę Harry'ego.

- Oczywiście chcemy wiedzieć wszystko - pogłaskała twarz Harry'ego. - Zacznij od początku, kochanie. Kto został twoim opiekunem, kiedy zginęliśmy? Severus czy Syriusz i Remus?

Harry pochylił się z zadowoleniem pod jej dotykiem.

- Wydaje mi się, że to ci się nie spodoba, mamo.

Zielone oczy pani Potter rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

- Co? Harry, co ci się stało?

Tom postanowił się odezwać:

- Profesor Dumbledore - powiedział cicho - postanowił zostawić Harry'ego u pani siostry i jej rodziny po waszej śmierci.

- Co? - Lily patrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem. - Chyba żartujesz! Z _Petunią_? I Vernonem? Nie, nawet Dumbledore nie mógłby zrobić czegoś takiego.

- Zrobił – powiedział cicho Harry. - Zostawił mnie z ciotką Petunią i wujem Vernonem do... no cóż, dopóki nie uciekłem stamtąd poprzedniego lata i przybyłem tutaj, do Toma.

- Ale to... to... _niedorzeczne_! - James bełkotał niewyraźnie. - Petunia i Vernon? To najbardziej nieprzyjemni ludzie, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem! Nawet by cię nie pokochali!

- Szczerze powiedziawszy, głodzili go i bili - zauważył Tom.

- Oni... co? - twarz Lily była bielsza niż popiół.

- Gdzie jest moja różdżka? - ryknął James. Rozejrzał się dziko. - Czyjakolwiek różdżka... Chociaż nie – wystarczy kawałek ostrej skały. Chodźcie! Syriuszu, Lily... Och, no może nie ty, Lily. Ona jest twoją siostrą, mimo wszystko, może nie będziesz chciała być świadkiem jej morderstwa. Opiszę ci to później, jeśli wyrazisz taką ochotę.

- Wy... chcecie zabić Dursleyów? - Harry spojrzał na swojego poirytowanego ojca – Ja... wolałbym, żebyście tego nie robili, naprawdę. Nie chcę, żeby was aresztowali tuż po tym, jak was poznałem. Mam dość ludzi wysłanych do Azkabanu.

- Świetna uwaga, Harry - powiedziała Lily cicho i pocałowała go w głowę. - Myślę, że można zostawić Petunię i jej brutalnego męża mnie, James. Mam kilka rzeczy do powiedzenia mojej siostrze... - niebezpieczny błysk pojawił się w jej szmaragdowych oczach.

- Nie zapomnijcie o Dumbledorze – pomocnie wtrącił Tom. - W końcu to był _jego _pomysł, żeby zostawić u nich Harry'ego.

Lily zwróciła się do Syriusza.

- Czegoś nie rozumiem, Syriuszu. Jak w imię Merlina mogłeś do tego dopuścić? Byłeś tu jeszcze przez jakiś czas po tym, jak umarliśmy, prawda? Dlaczego nie porwałeś Harry'ego z domu mojej siostry? Jak mogłeś pozwolić na to, żeby to oni go wychowywali?

Syriusz westchnął.

- Och, zaufaj mi Lily, wziąłbym go stamtąd w mgnieniu oka, ale zostałem... niesłusznie zatrzymany...

- Zatrzymany? - oczy Lily błysnęły. - Co mogło być dla ciebie ważniejsze niż Harry? Gdzie, pytam, i przez kogo byłeś zatrzymany?

- Azkaban - powiedział Syriusz z lekkim dreszczem. - Trzynaście lat. Zostałem wrobiony w tą samą noc, kiedy ty i James zostaliście zabici. Uważali, że byłem tym, który was zdradził.

- Co, do cholery? - James opadł na pobliskie krzesło i spojrzał na Syriusza. - Myśleli, że nas zdradziłeś? Ale to... to najbardziej idiotyczna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem! I wsadzili cię do Azkabanu za zdradę?

- Właśnie tak - Syriusz skinął głową. - Raczej nieprzyjemne miejsce, ten Azkaban. - zadrżał. - Nie spotkałem Harry'ego, dopóki nie uciekłem trzynaście lat później. To wtedy odkryłem, kto jest prawdziwym zdrajcą. Oczywiście Peter, ten mały szczur!

- Peter? - Lily pobladła.

Syriusz pokiwał ponuro głową.

- To prawda. Chciałem go zabić, ale Harry'emu było żal robaka, więc tego nie zrobiłem. Chciałem, aby Harry zamieszkał ze mną, oczywiście, ale nadal uciekałem przed „prawem", kiedy dwa lata później dopadli mnie śmierciożercy. Moja kuzynka też z nimi była, możecie w to uwierzyć? Bellatrix... Nic dziwnego, że nigdy jej lubiłem.

Lily zakrył twarz dłońmi.

- Ale to wszystko jest straszne, Syriuszu! Jak Dumbledore mógł do tego dopuścić?

- Właściwie - powiedział Tom delikatnie - Harry i ja właśnie odkryliśmy, że Dumbledore ma kilka mrożących krew w żyłach planów dotyczących jego przyszłości. Odkryliśmy, że... hmm... Voldemort... przypadkowo zamienił Harry'ego w swojego horkruksa tej nocy, kiedy zginęliście. Innymi słowy, część duszy Czarnego Pana jest osadzona w Harrym. Dumbledore zamierza doprowadzić do śmiertelnej walki między tą dwójką i pozbyć się Voldemorta raz na zawsze.

Lily gwałtownie wstała.

- Dumbledore... planuje poświęcić nasze dziecko, aby zniszczyć Czarnego Pana? - w tej chwili wyglądała dość niebezpiecznie.

- Co? Harry jest horkruksem? A Dumbledore planował... Nic z tego nie rozumiem! Czy jesteś tego pewien, eee... - Syriusz zawahał się i spojrzał na Toma. - Chwila, czy możesz mi jeszcze raz powtórzyć, kim ty właściwie jesteś?

Nieznaczny rumieniec pojawił się na twarzy Riddle'a.

- Po prostu Tom. Jestem przyjacielem Harry'ego.

Harry sięgnął po jego dłoń.

- Tom jest tym, który sprowadził was z powrotem. Ale on jest kimś znacznie ważniejszym niż przyjaciel. Jest moim kochankiem.

W pokoju zapadła cisza.

Lily, James i Syriusz wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. W końcu Lily powiedziała cicho:

- Twoim _kochankiem_? Ale, Harry... czy nie jesteś jeszcze za młody na takie rzeczy, kochanie?

- Mam szesnaście lat - stwierdził Harry szybko. - Według prawa czarodziejów oznacza to, że...

- Racja - Lily zamarła. - Oczywiście. To... Tak trudno przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że nie jesteś już dzieckiem. Ostatni raz widziałem cię, gdy miałeś nieco ponad rok... Ale oczywiście nie jesteś już dzieckiem. Nietrudno dostrzec, że się kochacie – oczy wam błyszczą za każdym razem, gdy na siebie patrzycie. To bardzo słodkie, naprawdę... - uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i lekko przytuliła Toma i swojego syna.

- Co? - James nadal wydawał się oszołomiony. - Ale... ale Lily, co ty robisz? Och, nie mów mi, że to aprobujesz?

Lily zmroziła męża spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego nie miałabym popierać miłości naszego dziecka, James?

Starszy Potter potargał włosy palcami.

- Nie to miałem na myśli... Naturalnie, chcę, aby był szczęśliwym. Ale Lily, on jest _chłopcem_... Ten drugi _też_.

- Do czego zmierzasz, James? - głos Lily był wyraźnie chłodny.

Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko.

- Harry, nie winię _ciebie_. Przeszedłeś przez wiele i jestem pewien, że to naturalne, że chłopiec dorastający bez ojca, który by nim pokierował, pozwala sobie na różnego rodzaju dziwne uczucia...

- Co? - żona spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

James poczerwieniał.

- Och, to nie zabrzmiało dobrze. No cóż, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że... Jeśli Harry miałby w sowim otoczeniu odpowiedni model mężczyzny, kogoś takiego jak Syriusz, na przykład, prawdopodobnie zainteresowałby się dziewczynami, a nie kimś takim, nie sądzisz?

Lily zakryła twarz dłońmi.

- Jamesie Potter, jesteś bez wątpienia największym kretynem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Nasz syn, który strasznie cierpiał podczas naszej nieobecności, znalazł miłość. Naprawdę nie potrzebuje dodatkowych zmartwień w postaci przestarzałych uprzedzeń własnego ojca.

Adresat tej niezbyt miłej tyrady zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Ale... ja nie jestem uprzedzony. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, oczywiście. Jestem pewien, że Tom jest bardzo miły chłopcem i tak dalej. Mówię tylko, że jeśli Syriusz wychowywałby Harry'ego...

- James? - w głosie Syriusza nie było cienia śmiechu. - Czy ty naprawdę jesteś taki tępy, mój przyjacielu?

- Tępy? - James nie wierzył własnym uszom. - Co masz na myśli?

Black zaśmiał się.

- Lily, czy chcesz, aby opowiedział twojemu mężowi o Remusie i o mnie?

Zielonooka uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

- Śmiało, Syriuszu. Myślę, że James musi usłyszeć to od ciebie. Nie sądzę, by mi uwierzył, gdybym to ja mu to powiedziała.

- Powiedział mi co? - Potter wyglądał na zupełnie zdezorientowanego.

Syriusz usiadł na podłodze obok krzesła Jamesa i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Mój przyjacielu. Znamy się od bardzo dawna. Czy kiedykolwiek, przez te wszystkie lata, widziałeś mnie z jakąś dziewczyną?

- Z dziewczyną? - James rozglądał się oszołomiony. - Wiele razy! No, znaczy się, nie miałeś stałej dziewczyny, ale ty i Remus wychodziliście do Trzech Mioteł i innych takich miejsc w każdy weekend, szukając dziewczyn. Doskonale to pamiętam.

Syriusz potargał delikatnie włosy przyjaciela.

- James? Remus i ja nie szukaliśmy dziewczyn. Myśleliśmy, że wiesz.

- Nie szukaliście dziewczyn? - Potter zmarszczył brwi.

Black pokręcił głową.

- Nie, James. Remus i ja nie szliśmy do Trzech Mioteł na podryw. Po prostu chodziliśmy tam _razem_.

- Ale dlaczego wychodziliście w każdy weekend, jeśli nie szukaliście... - głos Jamesa załamał się. - Och. Och. Poczekaj... Ale... Ty i Remus? Naprawdę? - jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a Harry poczuł absurdalne pragnienie, by się roześmiać.

- Naprawdę, James - Syriusz uśmiechnął się. - Masz rację, Lily, on zawsze był trochę przytępawy, prawda? Wszystko w porządku, James. Ludzie się zakochują. Tak jak Remus i ja, podobnie Harry i Tom. To część życia. A ja, na przykład, nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy niż teraz – wiedząc, że Harry znalazł kogoś, kto go kocha.

- Tak... Przypuszczam, że... - James spojrzał na syna. - Przykro mi, Harry, nie chciałem wyjść na takiego idiotę. Po prostu zajmie mi to trochę czasu, zanim się przyzwyczaję...

- Wszystko w porządku - powiedział Black z uśmiechem. - Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy o przyszłości Harry'ego, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem? Chciałeś, żeby poznał piękną rudowłosą dziewczynę i się z nią ożenił, a dzieci nazwał James i Lily, prawda?

- No tak - James rozchmurzył się nieco. - Najstarszy nazywałby się James Syriusz – brzmi świetnie, no nie?

Jego przyjaciel zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

- To przyjemne myśli, James, ale Harry musi żyć własnym życiem, a nie twoim. Wiem, że chcesz, aby ożenił się i żył długo i szczęśliwie, tak jak ty i Lily, ale musisz zaakceptować...

Lily odkaszlnęła, a Potter znów się zarumienił.

- Co? - tym razem Syriusz wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- Cóż, Lily i ja... - James intensywnie studiował wzór na dywanie.

- Nie teraz - powiedziała Lily cicho i sięgnął po rękę syna. - Harry dopiero odzyskał rodziców. Nie jestem pewna, czy poradziłby sobie z tym teraz. Dajmy mu trochę czasu.

- Z czym mam sobie poradzić? - Harry spojrzał na matkę z niepokojem. - O co chodzi? Czy coś się stało? Nie czujecie się dobrze? A może nie czujecie się sobą po tym powrocie? - jego spojrzenie powędrowało niespokojnie w kierunku Toma.

- Nie, nie, kochanie, nic z tych rzeczy. Wszystko będzie idealnie w porządku - powiedziała Lily szybko. - Tylko... cóż, twój ojciec i ja spędziliśmy wiele czasu ze sobą, w pewnym sensie, w innym świecie i... Skoro umarliśmy razem, znaleźliśmy się razem po drugiej stronie. Na początku był to wielki komfort, być tak blisko drugiej osoby i odczuwać głębię myśli, ale po pewnym czasie te myśli... zamieniły się w kraty.

- Twoja matka - powiedział James z nieznacznym westchnieniem - najwyraźniej nadal żałuje, że nie wyszła za pewnego tłustowłosego dupka.

- A twój ojciec - powiedziała Lily chłodno, zwracając się do Harry'ego – nadal nie może sobie darować, że nie poszedł na całość z pewną barmanką.

- Co? - Harry spojrzał na nich niepewnie. - O co wam chodzi? Mamo? Tato? Dlaczego tak na siebie naskakujecie?

Lily westchnęła.

- Jest mi tak bardzo przykro, kochanie. Chciałabym, żeby to wyglądało inaczej, szczególnie w takim momencie, kiedy wreszcie znów cię widzimy. Twój ojciec i ja bardzo cię kochamy i zrobilibyśmy dla ciebie wszystko. Chodzi o to, że...

James potargał lekko włosy syna.

- Chodzi o to, Harry... - objął go ramieniem. - Twoja matka i ja chcemy się rozwieść.

- Wy... Co?

- Oboje nadal będziemy się o ciebie troszczyć - powiedziała Lily cicho i przytuliła Harry'ego. - Będziemy współpracować dla ciebie. Musimy coś zrobić z moją siostrą i jej mężem i jeszcze z Dumbledorem, oczywiście. Zbierzemy starych znajomych i coś wymyślimy. Spotkamy się z Remusem, Minervą i Severusem...

- Jak miewa się Remus, Harry? - zapytał Syriusz.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Dobrze. Myślę, że będzie bardzo zadowolony ze spotkania z tobą. Ja... Cóż, zawsze wiedziałem, że on cię kocha, nawet jeśli nie widziałem, że jesteście kochankami.

- A Severus? - głos Lily stał się dziwnie tkliwy.

- Hmm... - Harry odchrząknął niezręcznie. - Nadal naucza w Hogwarcie. W tym roku obrony przed czarną magią.

James i Syriusz wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Obrona przed czarną magią? Nie wierzę! - wysapał Potter. - Och, musimy to zobaczyć, Syriuszu! _Profesor _Snape – nie mogę się doczekać!

- Och, przestań, James! - Lily wyglądała na wyraźnie zirytowaną. - Ty i Syriusz nie będziecie już dręczyć biednego Severusa!

- My? - James zrobił niewinną minę.

- Jak mogłaś tak o nas pomyśleć? - Black uśmiechnął się szeroko, a James parsknął.

- A tak na poważnie, Lily - powiedział ten ostatni szybko. - Możesz sobie wyobrazić tych biednych uczniów w Hogwarcie? Z nim jako nauczycielem? Czekaj... Och nie, Harry, nie mów mi, że był też _twoim _nauczycielem!

Harry skinął głową.

- Nadal jest. Najpierw uczył eliksirów, a teraz obrony przed czarną magią. Uwielbia dawać mi szlabany.

Twarz Jamesa zachmurzyła się.

- Oczywiście, ten tłusty drań! Prawdopodobnie próbuje znaleźć sposób, żeby się zemścić, nie jestem wcale zdziwiony! Odbiera ci dużo punktów?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- W tym tygodniu pięćset.

Starszy Potter roześmiał się.

- Straciłeś pięćset punktów w ciągu tygodnia? Mój mały huncwot! Co zrobiłeś, Harry? To musiało być coś naprawdę dobrego!

Harry zarumienił się.

- Cóż, Tom i ja... Ukradliśmy veritaserum ze zbiorów Snape'a i dolaliśmy je do soku nauczycieli w czasie śniadania.

James i Syriusz gwizdnęli z podziwem.

- Wyśmienicie, Harry! - ojciec klepnął go w plecy. - To mój chłopak! Też byłeś w to zamieszany, Tom? Wiesz, Harry, zaczynam się przekonywać do twojego przyjaciela.

Szare oczy Syriusza błyszczały.

- Proszę, _proszę_, wyjaw nam, co Smarkerus powiedział pod wpływem veritaserum! Proszę, Harry!

- No cóż... - chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Powiedział, że jestem irytującym szczeniakiem...

- Co? - Lily była w szoku, ale Syriusz i James przytaknęli.

- Oczywiście, że tak! - mruknął James. - Jest zazdrosny o twój talent i wygląd, to jasne jak słońce!

- Powiedział również, że umarłby za mnie, jeśli byłoby to konieczne, ze względu na moją matkę - zakończył Harry cicho.

- Naprawdę tak powiedział? - wyszeptała Lily.

James i Syriusz spoglądali na siebie i kręcili głowami z niedowierzaniem.

- Wygląda na to, że nadal ma obsesję na punkcie Lily, prawda? - wymamrotał James. - Po tych wszystkich latach? To nie jest naturalne, mówię ci...

Lily uśmiechnęła się.

- Myślę - powiedziała cicho - że wszyscy musimy udać się z wizytą do Hogwartu, James. Och, czy Albus Dumbledore nie będzie _zachwycony_, kiedy nas zobaczy?

* * *

**Od tłumacza**: Oto powróciłam. Przepraszam za długą nieobecność, ale cierpiałam na kompletny brak weny do czegokolwiek. No a teraz... sesja się kończy i nadzieja powraca ;)

Jeszcze kilka słów do niezarejestrowanych komentatorów:

**Ewa **i **Aqua55** – też się dziwię Cedricowi. Nie wiem, czy sama tak spokojnie przyjęłabym do wiadomości to, że umarłam i zmartwychwstałam, a w dodatku byłam swego rodzaju eksperymentem. Z drugiej strony nic dziwnego, że chłopak się ucieszył :)

**Frizzy** – dziękuję za miłe słowa, naprawdę się staram, żeby nie było drętwo :)

**Kasiol** – podziwiam, że czytasz tak wnikliwie. Sama często nie zauważam błędów, chyba że są naprawdę rażące. Znalazłam sobie betę, widząc tyle pomyłek i mam nadzieję, że tym razem będzie lepiej ^^


	11. Więzi

**TN: **Wieki mnie tu nie było i ma nadzieję, że nie będziecie musieli czytać wszystkiego od początku, żeby przypomnieć sobie, o co chodzi...

**Rozdział XI**

**Więzi**

Poranki Petunii Dursley były zawsze perfekcyjne.

Wstawała o 6:30, gdy jej budzik zaczynał wygrywać miękką klasyczną melodię, nieprzypisaną żadnemu konkretnemu kompozytorowi. Po wyjściu z łóżka brała szybki prysznic w swojej lśniącej, niedawno odnowionej łazience. Była bardzo zadowolona z nowych toskańskich płytek, a każdy, kto je widział, przyznawał, że są oszałamiające. Następnie Petunia ubierała się i układała fryzurę, po czym nakładała na twarz dyskretny makijaż, potem przygotowywała czyste puchate ręczniki dla swojego męża. Grube ręczniki w jej ulubionym odcieniu ostryg i śmietany* nie były tanie, ale tak idealnie komponowały się z wystrojem łazienki, że Petunia uśmiechała się za każdym razem, gdy na nie patrzyła. Kiedy jej drogi mąż śpiewał (a raczej niemiłosiernie fałszował) w czasie kąpieli, szła na dół do swojej nieskazitelnej kuchni i przygotowywała wykwintne śniadanie. Dzień wcześniej zaznaczała w książce kucharskiej odpowiednią stronę i przyrządzała wszystko, co mogło się przydać, na przykład kruche ciastodo wiejskich kanapeczek z szynką i jajkami, które Vernon tak uwielbiał.

Ludzie często dziwili się, gdy Vernon opisywał obfite śniadania, przygotowywane w tych porannych godzinach przez jego żonę i nie wierzyli, że ktoś może znaleźć czas, by przyrządzać tak skomplikowane i pracochłonne przysmaki w ciągu tygodnia. Ale Petunia wiedziała, że kluczem do doskonałości jest po prostu gotowość.

Petunia zawsze była gotowa. Miała składniki na wyciągnięcie ręki, by móc przyrządzić pyszne przekąski nim ktokolwiek o nich pomyślał, albo na wypadek, gdyby Vernon wpadł niespodziewanie na pomysł zaproszenia do domu któregoś ze swoich biznesowych partnerów. Z tego samego powodu w kuchni zawsze stało kilka steków w zalewie. Kiedy drogi Dudley wracał do domu ze szkoły z internatem, na niego i jego małych przyjaciół czekały już gotowe zapiekanki i ciasta – ona wiedziała, jak zadowolić nawet najwybredniejszych, jak tego dzieciaka od Polkissów. Piers Polkiss powiedział jej nawet kiedyś, że jest jedyną osobą potrafiącą zrobić tak pysze potrójne ciasto czekoladowe. Nie za gęste, nie za miękkie - po prostu _doskonałe. _Zawsze kawałek czekał w zanadrzu.

Petunia uśmiechnęła się, gdy słodki mały Piers to powiedział, ale wiedziała, że miał rację – ona naprawdę wiedziała, jak zrobić coś _doskonale_, bo zawsze była _przygotowana_.

Ale nawet Petunia Dursley nie był przygotowany na widok, który powitał ją, gdy weszła do swej nieskazitelnej, pachnącej cytryną kuchni tego pięknego ranka.

Kuchnia powinna być pusta o tej porze, ale nie była. Przy stole siedziały cztery osoby, z czego trzy były _martwe_.

Petunia zamarła w drzwiach i patrzyła na nich z otwartymi ustami, jakby bezgłośnie krzyczała.

Jej zmarła siostra Lily. Równie martwy mąż Lily. Ten zbieg w potarganych włosach, widziany kiedyś w telewizji, który był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego i zmarł w zeszłym roku. Był tam też Harry, z ciemną czupryną nastroszoną jak zwykle, siedzący w fotelu Vernona i jedzący starannie przygotowane poprzedniego wieczora ciasto na naleśniki. Nieznanych ciemnowłosy chłopak z lokami grzebał właśnie w lodówce, wyciągając z niej resztę ciasta czekoladowego.

- Dzień dobry, Petunio - zmarła siostra pani Dursley podniosła się, a jej oczy rozbłysły niebezpiecznie - Dlaczego tak zbladłaś? Nie spodziewałaś się zobaczyć mnie ponownie, prawda? Harry właśnie pokazał nam komórkę, w której trzymałaś go przez lata jak... jak skazańca - głos Lily zadrżał. - Jesteś okrutna, jesteś bez serca! - szepnęła. - Jak mogłeś to zrobić dziecku, Petunio? Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś o mnie desperacko zazdrosna, ale nigdy nie myślałam, że jesteś po prostu _zła_... Przysięgam, zapłacisz mi za to, nawet jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię.

Petunia Dursley wrzasnęła i upadła bez życia na podłogę.

- Co? Co się dzieje? - ogromny mężczyzna z wąsami, ubrany w szlafrok, wszedł do kuchni. - Petunia? Czy wszystko w porządku? Czy to włamywacze? Przecież włączyłem wczoraj alarm... - zatrzymał się jak wryty, gdy zobaczył mały tłum w kuchni.

- Ale to... to... - zamrugał powoli, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Potterów – Poznaję cię... Jesteś... - upadł na kolana obok nieprzytomnej żony. - Ale wy jesteście martwi... To nie jest normalne... Nie... - jego głos zamarł i zaczęły nim wstrząsać niekontrolowane dreszcze, a twarz stała się bielsza niż śnieg.

- Martwi? Za chwilę to ty będziesz martwy! - James Potter wstał i sięgnął po różdżkę, która leżała przed nim na stole. Jego zwykle przyjemna twarz była zaczerwieniona z gniewu – Ale najpierw chcę zobaczysz jak cierpisz! Ty wstrętny oprawco! Myślałeś, że będziesz bezkarnie bił mojego syna? Mojego małego Harry'ego? Myślałeś, że będziesz go głodził i zaniedbywał bez konsekwencji? - różdżka drżała w dłoni Jamesa. - Cru-Crucio!

Vernon Dursley zamknął oczy i jęknął ze strachu. Ludzie przy stole wstrzymali oddech, być może czekając na rozdzierający krzyk, ale nic się nie stało. James Potter zamrugał i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na różdżkę. - Och, jest beznadziejna. Dzięki, że mi ją pożyczyłeś, Tom, ale ona się dla mnie nie nadaje. Zastanawiam się, co się stało z moją własną po tym, jak umarłem?

Po tym, jak... - powtórzył Vernon bezbarwnie, wpatrując się w Jamesa z przerażeniem.

- Moja kolej! - powiedział Syriusz, ale Lily była szybsza.

- Mogę to zrobić! Odsuń się, James - pani Potter wyrwała różdżkę z ręki męża. Spojrzała na rzucającego się po podłodze mężczyznę. - Jak śmiałeś maltretować moje biedne niewinne dziecko, Vernon? Crucio!

Dursley spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem widocznym na twarzy, ale nie krzyknął z bólu, tylko jęknął głośno, jakby cierpiał na łagodne bóle brzucha. Petunia zaczęła się poruszać. Powoli otworzyła oczy, przestraszone spojrzenie męża spotkało się z jej własnym, a potem zobaczyła rozwścieczoną siostrę.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

- Och, na Merlina – ta różdżka nie działa!

Chłopiec z ciemnymi lokami odłożył ciasto czekoladowe na kuchenny stół i spojrzał na panią Potter w zamyśleniu.

- Nie sądzę, że to kwestia różdżki. Z całym szacunkiem, myślę, że to przez panią. Mogę pokazać - wziął różdżkę z ręki Lily i skierował ją spokojnie w stronę Vernona Dursleya. - To bardzo proste, naprawdę. Crucio!

W następnej chwili powietrze wypełniły przeszywające krzyki, a wuj Vernon wił się na podłodze z bólu.

- A teraz pani Dursley - Tom odwrócił się do ciotki Petunii i powtórzył zaklęcie. Kolejne krzyki agonii przecięły małą kuchnię.

Lily zbladła.

- Petunia? Och, Boże! Och, nie. Ona była straszna dla Harry'ego, ale...

Harry wyrwał różdżkę z rąk Toma.

- Nie! Proszę, zatrzymaj to, Tom!

- Dlaczego? - chłopak spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem - Nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem nikogo, kto bardziej by na to zasłużył. No, dobrze, jeśli nalegasz, mój drogi - westchnął głęboko, pocałował Harry'ego w czoło i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak "Gryfoni...". Vernon i Petunia w końcu zamilkli i drżąc, przeczołgali się pod ścianę, gdzie usiedli, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w Toma.

- To - mruknął James Potter - było dość imponujące. Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś, Tom?

- Wspaniałe! - szare oczy Syriusza błyszczały. - Bardzo niewielu czarodziejów po naszej stronie potrafi ot tak zdjąć klątwę, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jesteś tylko chłopcem. Byłeś śmierciożercą czy coś?

Tom zarumienił się lekko i odłożył różdżkę na stół:

- Śmierciożercą? Eee, nie... Nie do końca - wyciągnął rękę. - Widzisz, nie mam Mrocznego Znaku.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Spokojnie, Tom, tylko tak sobie żartowałem. Oczywiście nie podejrzewam, że jesteś jakimś czarnoksiężnikiem, mimo że tak umiejętnie wykorzystałeś Cruciatus. Przeszedłeś przecież przez straże ochronne zaklęcia wokół tego domu, prawda?

- Ochronne zaklęcia? - zamyśliła się Lily – Jakie zaklęcia?

- Och, tak, dom jest chroniony - Harry rozejrzał się po kuchni. - Zastanawiam się, co się stało? Dumbledore wyjaśnił mi to jakiś czas temu. Ciotka Petunia jest związany z Tobą krwią i dlatego, że oddałaś swoje życie, aby chronić mnie, istnieje pewien rodzaj magii, który chroni mnie przed... Voldemortem... dopóki jestem tutaj, u ciotki Petunii. Zapomniałem o tym...

Spojrzał na Toma ze zmieszaniem.

- Być może - zasugerował Riddle delikatnie i sięgnął rękę Harry'ego – te zaklęcia przestały być efektywne, ponieważ twoja matka znowu żyje?

- Być może - szepnął Harry.

- W każdym razie... - Lily spojrzała na Syriusza. - Jestem pewna, że nikt nie chciał oskarżać Toma o bycie śmierciożercą. Harry, przecież widać, że on cię kocha! A poza tym to tylko chłopiec!

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

- No cóż, kiedy mój brat Reggie wstąpił w ich ich szeregi miał tylko, hmm, siedemnaście lat?

- Szesnaście - powiedział Tom cicho. Zarumienił się, kiedy Syriusz spojrzał na niego. - A przynajmniej tak słyszałem. Hmm, jeśli brakuje panu brata, to zawsze mogę go przywołać z powrotem, panie Black.

Lily opadła na kuchenne krzesło.

- Jeśli już mówimy o tym podejrzanym interesie przywracania zmarłych do życia... To ty wezwałeś nas wszystkich z powrotem, prawda?

Tom skinął głową i odwrócił wzrok.

- Ja... chciałem, aby Harry szczęśliwy – powiedział, po czym szybko przeczesał włosy młodego Pottera dłonią.

Wuj Vernon szepnął coś pod nosem, co brzmiało jak "pokręcone zombie", a Tom podniósł swoją różdżkę.

- Cisza, mugolu! Cruciatus nie jest jedynym Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym, które doprowadziłem do perfekcji. Chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej o pozostałych?

Oczy wuja Vernona rozszerzyły się i potrząsnął szybko głową.

- Nie, proszę pana - jego głos był teraz tylko ochrypłym szeptem.

Syriusz spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Toma.

- Znasz więcej Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych? Jesteś niesamowicie obeznany jak na tak młodą osobę, naprawdę! Na Merlina, kim ty jesteś, Tom? Jak się właściwie nazywasz?

- Moje nazwisko nie ma znaczenia - powiedział Tom beztrosko i ugryzł kawałek ciasta czekoladowego. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. - Twoja ciotka jest naprawdę dobrym kucharzem, Harry. Jeśli zdecydujemy się dziś nie zabijać twoich krewnych, możemy rozważyć zatrzymanie ich jako pracowników.

Lily zachichotała i mruknęła:

- Och, mogę sobie wyobrazić Vernona i Petunię pracujących w Hogwarcie w kuchni jak skrzaty – dobrze by im to zrobiło!

- Jak skrzaty? - Tom uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Genialny pomysł, pani Potter! - Machnął różdżką i wyszeptał kilka słów w obcym języku. W następnej chwili dwa małe skrzaty stały w kuchni Dursleyów, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Oba były ubrane w poszarpane ręczniki kuchenne. Spoglądały na siebie przez chwilę w milczeniu, a następnie zaczęły krzyczeć.

- Ach, uciszcie się! - Tom wskazał różdżką, a skrzaty zamilkły. Mniejszy z nich był zajęty uważnym oglądaniem brudnego ręcznika, w który był ubrany, z wyrazem głębokiego obrzydzenia na małej pomarszczonej twarzy, a jego ogromne oczy były pełne łez.

Srebrne oczy Toma błyszczały.

- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę - oto nowe domowe skrzaty! Pozostaną w tej formie do... Zobaczmy... Tak, pozostaną w tej formie aż do czasu, gdy pan i pani Potter zdecydują, że to już pora, bym ich zmienił. Syn państwa Dursleyów nie dowie się niestety o transformacji rodziców; przebywa obecnie w szkole. Jak powinniśmy ich nazwać? Macie jakieś pomysły na odpowiednie imiona dla skrzatów?

- Pomyślmy... - Lily spojrzała na siostrę i szwagra. - Och, w takiej postaci wyglądają naprawdę uroczo! To niezaprzeczalnie zmiana na lepsze! Spójrzcie tylko na wielkie puszyste uszy Vernona! Co powiecie na Tunny* i... no nie wiem, Verny, Nonny?

James Potter pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

- Nonny jest w porządku, Lily. Podoba mi się. O ile pamiętam, Vernon ma dwie lewe ręce do gotowania, ale sądzę, że mógłby całkiem nieźle nadawać się do obierania ziemniaków w Hogwarcie czy coś. Albo mógłby pracować dla pana Filcha, jeśli stary pryk jest jeszcze w szkole. Z pewnością w Hogwarcie nie brakuje poplamionych smoczym łajnem zakamarków. Być może znajdzie się nawet jakaś miła _komórka_, żeby mieli gdzie mieszkać.

- Moment... - na anielskiej twarzy Toma powoli zaczął pojawiać się uśmiech. - Mam jeszcze lepszy pomysł. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby tych dwoje zaznało losu _prawdziwych_ skrzatów domowych w Hogwarcie; z tego, co wiem, traktuje się je tam całkiem przyzwoicie. Jednak przypadkiem znam pewną starą, szanującą tradycję rodzinę czarodziejów, która kilka lat temu straciła swojego skrzata. Założę się, że _z przyjemnością_ przyjęliby tę dwójkę i zapewne nie szczędziliby jej doświadczeń godnych skrzatów domowych.

- Co? - Harry zmrużył oczy. - Nie, nie możesz mieć na myśli... Nie, Tom. Nawet _ty_ byś tego nie zrobił!

- Och, ależ oczywiście, że tak - Riddle uśmiechnął się pogodnie. - Niech zajmą się nimi Malfoyowie, Harry! Jestem pewien, że potraktują ich dokładnie tak, jak na to zasługują, a oni są dokładnie takimi skrzatami, na jakie zasługują Malfoyowie. Nie zapominaj, że jestem winien Malfoyom pewną przysługę - spojrzał na ciotkę Petunię. - To wprost doskonały pomysł!

Strzelił palcami i wymamrotał kilka słów, a mizerny skrzat domowy, którego Harry widział już w Domu Riddle'ów, pojawił się w kuchni.

- Tak, Paniczu? - skrzat skłonił głęboko przed Tomem.

Tom wskazał na zaczarowanych Petunię i Vernona.

- Winzy, przenieść te dwa skrzaty do posiadłości Malfoyów i powiedz Lucjuszowi, że są ode mnie. Przekaż też, że mam nadzieję, że dobrze je wyszkoli i ukarze w przypadku nieposłuszeństwa czy lenistwa.

- Tak jest, sir! - Winzy ponownie się skłonił i trzy skrzaty zniknęły z błyskiem.

James Potter wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Wysłałeś ich do domu Lucjusza i Narcyzy Malfoy? Przecież to absolutnie genialne, Tom! Wiesz, Harry, twój przyjaciel naprawdę zaczyna mi się podobać. Ale, ale, czy Malfoyowie nie będą się zastanawiać, skąd zabrały się te skrzaty?

Tom wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, nie trzeba się o to martwić. Mam... znajomości.

- Czyżby? - Syriusz zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na chłopaka. - Jakie dokładnie _znajomości_?

Lily zwróciła się do Toma.

- Być może mógłbyś nam opowiedzieć coś więcej o swojej rodzinie, kochanie. Kiedy się poznamy?

- O mojej rodzinie? - szare oczy rozszerzyły się. - Eee... Bardzo miło, że pani o to pytani, pani Potter, ale jestem sierotą. Nie mam rodziny.

- Nie masz nikogo? - Lily spojrzała na chłopaka ze współczuciem. - To straszne, Tom. Ale jeśli masz wystarczające zdolności, żeby przywrócić do życia _zmarłych, _mój drogi, to być może ich także mógłbyś sprowadzić z powrotem?

Tom pokręcił głową mocno.

- Nie, absolutnie nie. To długa historia, pani Potter.

- Przywołałeś tu _nas_, ale własnych rodziców już nie? - James Potter spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Ale to... To jest bardzo dziwne, Tom.

- Och, czy ja wiem - wtrącił Syriusz i z zamyśleniem poczęstował się kawałkiem ciasta czekoladowego. - Za nic w świecie nie sprowadziłbym zza grobu _mojej_ matki! Czekaj, nie jesteś przypadkiem z jednego z tych starych czystokrwistych rodów, Tom? To by wiele wyjaśniało! Ilu miałeś śmierciożerców w rodzinie? To od nich nauczyłeś się tak wiele o czarnej magii, prawda?

- No cóż... - Tom nieco się zmieszał. - Nie do końca...

Pani Potter spojrzała na niego, najwyraźniej nad czymś się zastanawiając.

- Wiesz, Tom, jest w tobie coś niemal znajomego. Nie jestem pewna, co to takiego, ale chyba kogoś mi przypominasz.

- Naprawdę? - Tom dźgnął widelcem swój kawałek ciasta, unikając wzroku Lily.

Chwilę później wszyscy usłyszeli głośne trzaski dochodzące z zewnątrz i drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Stały w nich dwie odziane w płaszcze figury. Przez chwilę obie milczały. Potem jeden z nich, mężczyzna, szepnął: "Och, na Merlina, to _prawda_! To był _twój_ patronus, Syriuszu! Nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem wierzyć własnym oczom..."

Remus Lupin przeszedł przez pokój w kilku szybkich krokach i rzucił się na szyję Syriusza.

- To naprawdę ty, jesteś prawdziwy, jesteś z powrotem... James też! i Lily! Och, słodki Merlinie, jakim cudem? - łzy płynęły teraz swobodnie po jego twarzy i Syriusz delikatnie głaskał przyjaciela po głowie, próbując go uspokoić.

- Już, już, Remusie. Wszystko jest w porządku, wszystko jest w porządku...

Ale druga osoba nadal stała w progu, jakby coś zamieniło ją w kamień czy lód. Przez kilka długich nie poruszała się, przyglądają się ludziom zgromadzonym w małej kuchni. Potem Minerva McGonagall podniosła różdżkę i wycelowała w ciemnowłosego chłopca, który siedział przy stole, trzymając Harry'ego za rękę i szepnęła:

- Nareszcie znów się spotykamy, Lordzie Voldemorcie.

* Nie mam pojęcia, jak wygląda taki kolor o.o

** Tunny to po angielsku także tuńczyk, co odpowiadałoby znaczeniowo innym tłumaczonym imionom skrzatów domowych (Zgredek, Mrużka itd.). Postanowiłam nie tłumaczyć imienia, żeby zachować oryginalne brzmienie dwóch imion - Tunny i Nonny.


	12. Przysięga Wieczysta

**TN:** Miało być wcześniej, ale wyszło jak zwykle. Bawcie się dobrze - z tego rozdziału dowiecie się na przykład, kim _tak naprawdę_ jest Lord Voldemort (i jego ojciec) oraz dlaczego należy uważać na Szwedów.

**Rozdział XII**

**Przysięga wieczysta**

- Nie! - Harry rzucił się do przodu, osłaniając Toma przed McGonagall.

- Odsuń się, Harry - wyszeptała nauczycielka. Różdżka drżała w jej dłoni. - Na litość boską, uciekaj! Harry, to przecież Sam-Wiesz... To _Voldemort_! Może nie wygląda w tej chwili tak jak on, ale już ja dobrze wiem, kto to. Odsuń się, chłopcze!

James, Lily, Syriusz i Remus wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.

- Co... co ty mówisz, Minervo? - Głos Lily dziwnie się łamał. - To nie Voldemort, kochanie. To chłopak Harry'ego, Tom. Dlaczego twierdzisz, że to Voldemort? Czy to z powodu szoku? Wiem, że zobaczenie zmarłych przywróconych do życia może być nieco niepokojące, w dodatku w twoim wieku...

- W moim wieku?! - wybuchła McGonagall. - _W moim wieku?_ Jestem zdrowa jak ryba, bardzo dziękuję, Lily. Moment... Tom jest Harry'ego czym? - Kobieta zamrugała powoli. - Ale to jest... to jest jakiś absurd! Czyś ty postradała zmysły, Lily? Nie mam pojęcia, jakie kłamstwa nawkładał ci do głowy, ale to z pewnością Voldemort we własnej osobie! Choć tak, jego prawdziwe imię to Tom; masz rację - wszędzie rozpoznałabym młodego Toma Riddle'a. Lata temu chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. Muszę przyznać, że nie zmienił się zbytnio od czasu, gdy miał siedemnaście lat. Odsuń się, Harry! Muszę dobrze wycelować.

- Nie! - Chłopak spojrzał McGonagall prosto w oczy. - Kocham Toma, a on kocha mnie. I nie pozwolę, aby ktokolwiek go skrzywdził.

Minerva sprawiała teraz wrażenie zupełnie przerażonej.

- Ty... ty go _kochasz_? Och, biedne, omamione dziecko! Czy ty w ogóle nie rozumiesz, co mówię? To _Voldemort_, bez względu na to, jak w tej chwili wygląda.

- Wiem - wyszeptał Harry. - Wiem, że to Voldemort. Ale mimo wszystko kocham go.

Tom westchnął cicho i odcisnął pocałunek na karku Harry'ego.

- Ja ciebie też kocham - szepnął.

- Harry? - Twarz Lily była bielsza od śniegu. - Co się dzieje, kochanie? Tom jest... Nie, to niemożliwe. Czy on naprawdę jest...

McGonagall potarła czoło dłonią i westchnęła głęboko.

- Harry, mój drogi - jej głos był miły, choć można w nim było usłyszeć jakąś podejrzanie histeryczną nutę. - Wiem, że mimo młodego wielu tak wiele już przeszedłeś i... i to całkiem naturalne, że wszystkie te przeżycia pozostawiły jakieś psychiczne blizny, ale... Harry Potter _zakochany_ w Voldemorcie? Och, na brodę Godryka! To musi być to, co mugole nazywają syndromem sztokholmskim*. Chodź ze mną, Harry, z pewnością znajdziemy u Św. Munga kogoś, kto ci pomoże.

- Chwileczkę... - James Potter zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. - Najpierw mówisz, że Tom jest Voldemortem, a teraz twierdzisz, że jest w dodatku _Szwedem_? - Delikatnie poklepał McGonagall po ramieniu. - Dlaczego nie usiądziesz z nami i nie odpoczniesz, Minervo? Napij się herbaty, powinna rozjaśnić ci myśli.

- Och, na litość Merlina, James! - McGonagall posłała Potterowi rozdrażnione spojrzenie. - Mówię ci, że człowiek, którego kocha to dziecko jest mordercą, co więcej - _twoim_ mordercą - a ty jako rozwiązanie proponujesz mi _filiżankę herbaty_? Oczywiście bardzo się cieszę, że znów cię widzę, ale powrót z zaświatów nie przysporzył ci niestety rozumu. - Zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Moment, myślałam, że umawiasz się z Draco Malfoyem, Harry, słyszałam taką plotkę gdzieś w szkole w zeszłym tygodniu... _To_ wydawało mi wystarczająco okropne. I co dostałam w zamian? Randkujesz z Voldemortem! Słodki Merlinie, spadłeś z deszczu pod rynnę, biedne dziecko!

- Draco Malfoy? Chyba nie synek Lucjusza i Narcyzy? - James Potter spojrzał na McGonagall. - Przecież to niedorzeczne! Harry, jako twój ojciec kategorycznie tego zabraniam! Umawiać się z Malfoyem! - prychnął.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Wszystko w porządku, tato. Nie chodzę z Draco Malfoyem.

- Świetnie! - James wyraźnie się rozchmurzył. - To po prostu głupie plotki, prawda? Merlinie, czego ludzie nie wymyślą!

- Właściwie to był Tom, tato. Ten, którego wszyscy brali za Draco. Widzisz, kiedy Tom się we mnie zakochał, zdecydował, że pojedzie za mną do szkoły jako Draco Malfoy, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic mi nie zagraża.

- Co? - McGonagall prawie upuściła różdżkę. - Na brodę Merlina! Draco Malfoy jest... Lordem Voldemortem? Cóż, to _wiele_ wyjaśnia w temacie tego dziecka! Nigdy nie ufałam chłopcu, ale nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że... Harry, co ty powiedziałeś?

- Czekaj... - James wyglądał na całkowicie skołowanego. - Więc Voldemort jest synem Lucjusza Malfoya? To nie może być prawda, Harry! Słyszałem swego czasu kilka dzikich teorii spiskowych, ale ta jest po prostu szalona. Nawet Xeno Lovegood nie mógł wymyślić czegoś tak dziwacznego. Przecież Lucjusz jest w moim wieku - jak mógłby być _ojcem_ Voldemorta? Użył zmieniacza czasu czy coś w tym stylu?

Lily ukryła twarz w dłoniach i jęknęła.

- Och, na litość Merlina, James!

- Mam propozycję - wtrącił się łagodnie Remus Lupin. - Dlaczego wszyscy nie usiądziemy i nie wysłuchamy, co ma do powiedzenia Harry?

- Wspaniały pomysł, najdroższy - Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego i czule zmierzwił mu włosy, ale McGonagall westchnęła głęboko.

- Usiądźmy i posłuchajmy? Ależ w porządku, Remusie - ale ten chłopiec to Voldemort, na litość Merlina. Zabije Harry'ego i nas też, jeśli tylko nadarzy się okazja. Musimy go obezwładnić.

- W porządku - Harry wsunął rękę w kieszeni Toma i wyciągnął różdżkę. Położył ją na środku kuchennego stołu. - Ok. Rozbroiłem Czarnego Pana. - Delikatnie pocałował Toma w usta. - To był spektakularny pojedynek. Czy teraz możemy porozmawiać?

McGonagall spojrzała na Riddle'a niepewnie.

- Może ma gdzieś ukryte inne różdżki? Lepiej sprawdź, Harry.

- Z przyjemnością... - chłopak przeciągnął dłoń po ciele Toma, a Syriusz mruknął:

- Och, znajdźcie sobie jakiś ustronny pokój, chłopcy!

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miał zamiar zabić kogoś z nas, Minervo - powiedziała Lily cicho. Obserwowała uważnie twarz Riddle'a. - Widzisz, to on sprowadził tu mnie, Jamesa i Syriusza. Dlaczego miałby nas teraz znowu zabijać? - Podniosła różdżkę ze stołu, a jej zielone oczy rozszerzyły się. - To naprawdę jest różdżka Voldemorta, prawda? Pamiętam ją dobrze. Przecież to jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, jakie widziałam, zanim... - jej głos zamarł się i ponownie skupiła spojrzenie na Tomie. - A więc jesteś Voldemortem, Tom? Jesteś Czarnym Panem?

Chłopak zarumienił się.

- Ja... kiedyś nim byłem, pani Potter. Wiem, że być może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale naprawdę... jest mi przykro. - Wiercił się niespokojnie pod spojrzeniem Lily.

- Przykro? - Minerva spoglądała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Tom Riddle mówi, że jest mu _przykro_? Sam przyznasz, że trudno w to uwierzyć, Tom. Nagła odmiana serca?

- Cóż, sprowadził moich rodziców z powrotem. - Harry sięgnął po rękę Toma. - I Cedrica Diggory'ego.

- Diggory'ego? - Oczy McGonagall oczy rozszerzyły się za okularami. - Tego biednego chłopca, który zginął? Cedric Diggory też żyje?

Tom skinął głową.

- Tak, jest teraz z rodzicami. Harry i ja postanowiliśmy nie wysyłać go na razie z powrotem do Hogwartu - nie byliśmy pewni, jak Dumbledore zapatruje się na wracających do życia zmarłych. Jest strasznie czepialski w tych kwestiach.

Coś między cichym prychnięciem a nieudolnie tłumionym śmiechem wyrwało się Minervie McGonagall. Kąciki jej ust nieco się uniosły.

- Przypuszczam, że masz rację, jak już o tym wspominamy.

- Tom? - zapytała Lily delikatnie. - Czy naprawdę kochasz Harry'ego?

- Z całego serca i duszy - westchnął Riddle i sięgnął po rękę chłopaka.

- _Oczywiście_. - McGonagall prychnęła ponownie, ale Harry'emu wydawało się, że jej spojrzenie straciło nieco z pierwotnego uporu. Czyżby zaczęła się przekonywać do Toma?

- Udowodnij to! - Lily zbliżyła się do dwójki chłopców. - Czy jesteś gotów złożyć Przysięgę Wieczystą, Tom?

- Jaką przysięgę? - próbował dowiedzieć się Harry, ale Riddle szybko skinął głową.

- Wszystko, o co pani poprosi, pani Potter. No dobrze, _prawie_ wszystko. _Za nic_ nie oddam Harry'ego. Ale obiecuję kochać go, pielęgnować i chronić przez całą wieczność. Prawdę mówiąc i tak miałem zamiar to robić.

- W takim wypadku... - Oczy Lily rozbłysły. - Minervo, czy zostaniesz naszym gwarantem?

McGonagall studiowała przed dłuższą chwilę twarz Toma z zaciśniętymi ustami. Potem westchnęła.

- Przypuszczam, że tak, Lily, ale tylko jeśli Tom przysięgnie też, że w przyszłości nie podda nikogo torturom, ani nikogo nie zabije. Nie poprosi też nikogo innego, by zrobił to w jego imieniu. Nie zasugeruje też w jakikolwiek sposób - ustnie, na piśmie, kodem czy telepatycznie - by podać kogoś torturom lub...

- Niezbyt nam ufa, prawda? - mruknął Tom do ucha Harry'ego. - Mówię ci, byłaby świetnym śmiericożercą - jaka szkoda, że zwróciła się ku drugiej stronie. Jest dużo inteligentniejsza niż Glizdogon!

McGonagall spojrzała na niego morderczo.

- Wszystko słyszałem, Tom! Czy możesz teraz podać dłoń Lily?

Riddle spojrzał szybko na panią Potter i wyciągnął rękę.

- Tom, czy obiecujesz Lily, że będziesz kochał, pielęgnował i chronił jej syna Harry'ego? - zapytała McGonagall cicho.

Chłopak spojrzał Lily w oczy.

- Tak. Na zawsze. Nigdy nie pozwolę, by stało mu się coś złego i dam wszystko, co zechce. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by uczynić go szczęśliwym.

- Czy przyrzekasz też nie torturować, nie mordować, ani nie popełniać innych aktów zła w przyszłości? - Nauczycielka zerknęła na Toma surowo.

- Cóż... - Riddle zawahał się przez chwilę. - W porządku, chyba że ktoś _naprawdę_ będzie zasługiwał...

- Tom! - Lily rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

Chłopak westchnął.

- Och, już dobrze. Ale co z Dumbledorem? Nie możemy zrobić jednego małego wyjątku? Wie pani, chciał, żebyśmy się z Harrym nawzajem pozabijali.

- Cóż, ma trochę racji... - zaczęła McGonagall, ale Lily potrząsnęła głową.

- Nawet Dumbledore, Tom. Znajdziemy jakiś inny sposób, by sobie z nim poradzić. Możesz zostawić to mnie.

- Niech będzie - zgodził się bardzo niechętnie Tom. - Jeśli pani nalega. Ale, z całym szacunkiem, jestem bardziej utalentowany w klątwie Cruciatus niż pani.

- Nalegam - powiedziała Lily szorstko. - Coś jeszcze? - Spojrzała na Jamesa, Remusa i Syriusza. Potrząsali powoli głowami.

- Dobrze! - McGonagall uniosła różdżkę i wymamrotał zaklęcie. Złote płomienie owinęły się wokół dłoni Toma i Lily, po czym skręciły się jak ogniste liny. Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy uwidoczniona magia płonęła w nieskazitelnej kuchni ciotki Petunii.

...

- Naprawdę musisz wyglądać jak dzieciak Malfoya? - James spojrzał na Toma z ukosa, gdy o zmierzchu stanęli przed bramą Hogwartu. - To dość niepokojące, widzieć cię trzymającego Harry'ego za rękę, kiedy jesteś chodzącą podobizną szesnastoletniego Lucjusza.

- Pozostanie w ukryciu wydaje się być lepszym pomysłem, panie Potter. Patrząc na niedawną reakcję Minervy McGonagall, podejrzewam, że kilka osób w zamku może wciąż pamiętać twarz młodego Toma Riddle'a. Co, jeśli wpadniemy na Horacego Slughorna czy profesora Binnsa?

- Binns? Jakby on _cokolwiek_ zauważał! - mruknął James. - Powiedz mi, Harry, czy kiedykolwiek zetknąłeś się z pewną interesującą mapą, która należała kiedyś do mnie, Remusa i Syriusza? Pokazywała imiona wszystkich ludzi w zamku. Ciekawe, czy nadal jest w stanie nas rozpoznać... Po tym, jak Vernon nazwał nas _zbzikowanymi zombie _czuję się nieco niepewnie.

- Masz na myśli Mapę Huncwotów? - Harry uśmiechnął się do ojca. - Mam ją w kieszeni - jest całkiem przydatna w czasie roku szkolnego. O, spójrz - mapa nadal uznaje was za żywych! - Wskazał na małe skupisko kropek na pergaminie. - Tu jesteśmy! James Potter, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Lily... Evans?

- Merlinie, widzę, że mapa szybko weryfikuje informacje - mruknął James. - Ledwie zgodziliśmy się, że małżeństwo nie było najlepszym pomysłem, a mapa już wie... Zastanawiam się, jak nazywa Toma? Jak nazwać skruszonego Czarnego Pana z wyglądem Malfoya? Założę Się, Że Nie Wiesz Kto? - James pochylił się nad mapą. - Och, najwyraźniej "Tom Riddle" wystarczy.

- Tom Riddle? - Harry spojrzał niecierpliwie na pergamin. - Masz rację. _Tom Riddle_, a nie Voldemort... Zastanawiam się, kiedy właściwie imię się zmieniło.

- Nie jestem już Voldemortem? - Tom sięgnął po mapę. Jego szare oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. - Rzeczywiście... Tylko "Tom Riddle". To chyba wszystko _twoja_ sprawka, mój drogi. Sposób, w jaki wypowiadasz moje dawne imię to czysta magia. Jak mógłbym _nie_ stać się ponownie Tomem, gdy szepczesz moje imię w tak oszałamiający sposób? - Lekko pocałował włosy Harry'ego.

Minerva McGonagall uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła głową.

- Ekhm. Widzę, że Tom jest gotowy, aby wejść do szkoły jako uczeń, ale co z resztą? Planujecie wmaszerować tak na korytarze, przyprawiając starszych nauczycieli o zawał?

James i Syriusz wymienili zachwycone spojrzenia, ale Lily wykonała przeczący gest.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Minervo. Gdy byliśmy w Londynie, żeby kupić nowe różdżki u Ollivandera, pozwoliłam sobie wyrwać kilku włosów przechodzącym nastolatkom. - Pokazała wszystkim kosmyki. - Tom ma dla nas eliksir wielosokowy i szaty. Będziemy pasować do zamku. - Przez jej twarz przebiegł szybki grymas niepokoju. - Mam nadzieję, że pan Ollivander wkrótce wydobrzeje. Wyglądał na nieco wstrząśniętego nawet po tym, jak Tom zmodyfikował jego pamięć. Biedny człowiek...

Riddle sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął kilka fiolek wypełnionych błyszczącym płynem. Lily dodał kosmyk włosów do każdej fiolki, a Syriusz, Remus i James się poczęstowali. Opróżnili zawartość swoich fiolek szybko, krzywiąc się przy każdym łyku. Lily także wypiła swoją część.

Chwilę później cztery nieznane osoby stanęły przed bramą Hogwartu.

Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na nieznajomych. Lily wybrała bardzo dobrze - James był nadal chłopakiem z niesfornymi ciemnymi włosami, ale jego twarz nieco się zmieniła. Syriusz wciąż miał czarne włosy, choć teraz były krótsze i bardziej nastroszone. Remus miał jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy, a fryzura Lily trochę się skróciła, lecz pozostała ruda.

- Wzięłam włosy od osób, które wyglądały podobnie do nas, żebyśmy wiedzieli, kto jest kim - wyjaśniła Lily. - Mimo to nikt inny nie będzie w stanie nas rozpoznać.

Szybko włożyli szkolne szaty - wszyscy pozostali Gryfonami - i Minerva McGonagall machnęła wysoko różdżką w kierunku bramy, która otworzyła się przed nimi ze zgrzytem.

- Mamo, tato, witajcie w Hogwarcie - szepnął Harry. - Wy też, Syriuszu, Remusie... Nie macie pojęcia, jak często wyobrażałem sobie, że jesteście tu ze mną.

McGonagall obdarzyła czwórką Gryfonów uśmiechem.

- Wiem, że macie w Hogwarcie kilka rzeczy do załatwienia, ale być może warto rozważyć nieco dłuższy pobyt? Jako opiekun szkolnych dokumentów z łatwością mogę dodać was na listę uczniów. Oczywiście trzeba was będzie jeszcze raz przydzielić i wydaje mi się, że Tiara Przydziału uzna to za dość zabawne. Chciałabym też poprosić was o dwie przysługi. Po pierwsze, proszę, nie wahajcie się zafundować dyrektorowi największego szoku w życiu. Zasłużył sobie na to. A po drugie... Cóż, już jutro drużyna Gryffindoru gra pierwszy mecz w tym sezonie. Przeciwko Ślizgonom. Harry jest kapitanem drużyny quidditcha Gryffindoru i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ostatnimi czasy był zbyt zajęty, by porządnie zająć się trenowaniem zespołu. Wydaje mi się jednak, że swego czasu pan Potter, pan Black i pan Lupin byli nie najgorszymi graczami, mimo swych innych niepochlebnych przypadłości, w przeciwieństwie do tych nieudolnych dzieciaków, które dziś tak kaleczą ten szlachetny sport. Harry, naprawdę nie możemy zmarnować takiej okazji. Jeśli Tiara Przydziału znów umieści ich wszystkich w Gryffindorze nie widzę żadnych przeszkód w regulaminie szkolnym, które zabraniałyby im jutro zagrać...

Twarze Jamesa i Syriusza błyskawicznie się rozjaśniły, a Remus pozwolił sobie na tęskny uśmiech.

- Mecz quidditcha, powiadasz? - mruknął James.

- Przeciwko Slytherinowi? - szepnął Syriusz. - Och, to powinno być całkiem niezłe!

Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na nauczycielkę transmutacji. Czy ona się... uśmiechała?

Minerva McGonagall machnęła różdżką w powietrzu, a cztery kawałki pergaminu popłynęły ku nim przez ciemniejące wieczorne powietrze.

- Proszę, oto wasze plany zajęć.

Lily chwyciła swój kawałek papieru i szybko go przestudiowała.

- Och, popatrzcie! - szepnęła. - Pierwsza lekcja jutro to obrona przed czarną magią. Z _Severusem_.

- Moje ulubione zajęcia! - powiedział Tom lekko, a Syriusz zachichotał.

W oczach Jamesa pojawił się złowieszczy błysk.

- Wiesz co, Tom? Jestem pewien, że to będą także moje _ulubione_ zajęcia...

* * *

*syndrom sztokholmski - w dużym uproszczeniu jest to stan psychiczny, w którym zakładnik/ofiara porwania zaczyna czuć sympatię do porywacza


End file.
